Separated Wings
by Itchan
Summary: Chappie 15 up! Daisuke travels around the world to steal Artifacts with Dark. He meets many people. Will he stay loyal to Riku or will he fall for another? I'm bad with Summaries... Go read Currently in London
1. Chappie 1

**Separated Wings**

** Chapter 1**

** Written by: It-chan**

"Daisuke!" Riku called out to the figure with red hair leaning against the school gate.

Daisuke turned around to face Riku, the girl with short reddish brown hair.

"Riku-san," he could only say, smiling a small visible smile.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help the teacher to clean up the field so I'm a little late. It wasn't expected so…" Riku said.

"Don't worry, you weren't that late. I just got here anyway."

"Sorry."

"Let's go."

"Ok!"

Since the day Dark beaten Krad up, Riku ditched her bike so she could walk home with Daisuke. It has been 2 months since that incident and Hiwatari-kun and Daisuke had leaded a normal life. Hiwatari-kun and Risa had coupled, so did Daisuke and Riku.

**X**

"Dai-chan!" Emiko shouted happily as she called out to her son.

Daisuke was reading a book while lying out on the couch. He peeped out of the top of the book.

"What's the matter mother?" he asked in a confused way.

"We're going traveling tonight to Malaysia!" Daisuke slammed the book down.

"WHAT!"

"Really, you're 14 going to 15 and you're already deaf; we're going traveling tonight to Malaysia. We're leaving at 6 so we can get at the airport by 7," Emiko said

"But, I have school tomorrow. How many minutes is it to Malaysia?"

"Minutes? Are you nuts, its hours, 6 hours. We're staying there for months so pack a lot of clothes. It may also mean we're migrating."

"I don't understand, what do we want to do there until we have to go there right away?" Daisuke asked confused.

"To steal the Hikari's artifacts of course, it's all around the world and our first stop is Malaysia," Emiko said going down.

"But, Dark's sealed, I found my Eternal Divine Maiden. Anyway, what about Riku, she needs me, I need her," Daisuke explained while following his mother.

"That's just it, by separating both of you, one will be heart broken and then, Dark will appear again." Daisuke's grandfather, Daiki suddenly interrupted.

"But I don't want Dark to come out!"

"No can do. Now go to your room and pack your things. Wear your summer clothes, as it will be hot there. Just wear a jacket to cover it up. NOW!" Emiko said

"yes…" Daisuke obediently climbed the stairs.

**X**

5 minutes before leaving…

Daisuke picked the phone up heavily. He called the Harada's household.

"Hello, this is Risa speaking," Risa's voice could be heard.

"Is Riku-san there?"

"Niwa-kun? You sound depressed. Riku huh? Wait a second," Risa said and the phone went silent for a moment.

"Hello?" Riku's voice suddenly came out.

Daisuke gulped "Riku-san."

"Daisuke!" Riku exclaimed

"Riku-san, about tonight,"

"Yes?"

"Well, I don't think I can meet you at the fountain because…"

"Because?" Riku sounded rejected

"Well… I have to do my family errands and all."

"Oh, ok. I understand…" Riku said sadly.

Daisuke hesitated a bit then, he said " but we will meet another time ok? I'll make sure I'll come," he said trying to sound happy.

"OK!" Riku said cheering up.

Daisuke smiled. He was happy that Riku was happy.

"Daisuke…" Riku stuttered but got interrupted.

"Sorry Riku, I gotta go. See you again and…umm… don't forget me. I will always love you."

"Umm… ok" Riku said a little confused.

Daisuke put the phone down. He looked at the phone with sadness. Beside the phone was a note. It was for Riku, if she did come to his house when she finds out something was wrong.

"Dai-chan! The Taxi is here!" Emiko shouted from downstairs.

"Yes Mother!" Daisuke answered.

As he turned to go down the steps, he left one single memory of him and Riku, a picture of him and Riku on the roller coaster on their first date with was still sitting on the desk, near the phone. Maybe, he had forgotten about it, or maybe, he wanted to leave it there to leave all his memories of Riku behind.

In Riku's bedroom…** X**

"What was Daisuke talking about? Don't forget me?" Riku asked herself as she lay down on her bed.

It was already 6:15.

"I wonder," Riku thought as she turned her self around so that her face will be on the pillow, "I wonder why I feel as if I won't see him for a very long time."

Riku closed her eyes and thought harder.

**X**

"RIKU!"Risa shouted as she stormed in Riku's room, interrupting Riku who had fell asleep.

Risa stopped a while and frowned. Riku got up rubbing her eyes.

"What?" she muttered

"You were sleeping? It's only 6:30. Anyway, Niwa-kun is in trouble!"

"WHAT?"

Risa sat down next to Riku on her bed.

"I did some fortune telling of you. It turned out to be somebody close to you will have trouble with you," Risa explained

"Trouble?" Riku thought of what it meant.

They thought. Suddenly, they turned to each other and said the same thing.

"A BREAKUP!" they said together.

"But why does he want to break up with you?" Risa said confusingly.

"His Families errands! He had family errands so he couldn't bring my to the fountain, do you think…"

"Let's call him and beg him to bring you," Risa suggested.

"Umm..."Riku agreed "Let's call him now,"

Riku picked the phone from Risa's hands and dialed the numbers. She waited.

_Druuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut……._

"Nobody is picking up the phone." Riku said in alert.

"We will wait for a minute, maybe Niwa-kun is trying to call you or something," Risa said.

"Ok,"

After a few minutes of waiting, they called the Niwa's again.

_Druuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…….._

"Nothing" Riku said in a depressed tone.

"Riku, let's go!"

"Go where?"

Risa headed to the door. She turned her head around and smiled.

"To Niwa-kuns house of course,"

**X**

Riku ran towards Daisuke's house with Risa leading in front riding her bicycle.

"Why would Daisuke-kun want to break up with me?" Riku asked in between pants (breathing).

"I don't know, maybe he was suddenly engaged to someone or he found someone who is better then you,"

"No way," Riku muttered under her breath, trying to hide her anger.

**X**

"We're here!" Risa shouted.

"At last," Riku panted behind Risa.

The house looked lonely and it was all dark (I almost wanted to capitalize the 'D' of the dark).

"Do you think this is the right house?" Risa asked.

"I'm sure of it," Riku said in a serious tone, in between pants.

"Well, let's go," Risa said in a little nervous tone.

They rang the bell but nobody greeted them. They knocked the door but nobody opened them.

"Some thing is definitely wrong," Riku said.

She opened the door and found it was not locked.

"Sorry to interrupt," Risa said in a small whisper behind Riku who just stepped through the front door.

Riku stopped for a while.

"What's wrong Riku?" Risa asked out side the door, barely coming in.

"I feel as if something's going to happen," Riku said as she checked the surroundings.

The tiles cracked and started to fall.

"RIKU, WATCH OUT!" Risa shouted, warning her twin.

The tiles fell down in a dark hole.

"Riku, are you alright?" Risa asked at Riku who was shocked at the scene.

Riku just barely jumped to the other side not knowing here were foot sensors.

Riku looked up and smiled "Yah, I'm al…"

Spears were coming out of the walls behind Riku, almost touching her back. Riku gave a little shriek.

"Daisuke has told me about the training he had but I didn't know it was this serious," Riku said.

"How are we going to get in?" Risa asked.

"There's only one way to get through that and you just missed the chance," a cool and calm voice appeared from behind Risa.

"Hiwatari-kun" Riku said

"Satoshi-kun" Risa said blushing lightly.

"Satoshi?" Riku asked, confused.

"Is it wrong callin my boy friend by his first name?" Risa asked, blushing lightly.

"Use the back yard," Hiwatari said as he turned around and turned left.

"Kyaaa…… so cool. Totally unlike your 'Daisuke'". I don't even know how you had a crush on him." Risa said as her eyes became hearts.

"What ever, Daisuke is way better," Riku said not accepting what Risa just said.

Riku jumped to the other side and caught hold of Risa just in time.

**X**

"What was all that?" Riku asked Hiwatari as they succeeded coming in the house through the backyard.

"I can't believe Niwa-kun has to do all this stuff," Risa grumbled, "Do you have to do it Satoshi-kun?"

"Nope, I just need to study how he does it so I can catch him," Hiwatari explained.

"Being Dark isn't easy," Risa said.

Hiwatari went to the stairs. He looked at the flight of stairs. He knew the trick.

"Anyone saw a rope or a string?" Hiwatari asked the both of them.

"No, why?" Riku asked.

"Well…"

"I saw one in the back yard. While you and Riku were busy trying to go thru those traps, I saw it,"Risa said smiling happy that she is helping Hiwatari.

"You two wait here. Don't touch anything and Risa, thank you," Hiwatari said as he head outside again.

"Kyaaaa! He is so cool," Risa squeeles yet again.

"Don't even think of starting that conversation again." Riku added.

**X**

"I've got the rope," Hiwatari-kun said.

"Why do we need a rope Satoshi-kun?" Risa asked while Riku frowned.

"You'll see," Hiwatari said as he tied the rope to his waist.

The rope was long, long enough to tie all three of them like a mountain climber.

"Are we climbing mountains?" Riku asked.

"Just watch," Hiwatari answered back.

They all stepped up the stairs. Hiwatari was in the lead followed by Risa and the last, Riku. Half way up, the stairs suddenly lay flat in 1 second. They all fell from the slide.

"Ouch….." They all grumbled.

Riku was underneath Hiwatari (since Hiwatari was in the lead) and Hiwatari was between Risa and Riku. He was hugging Risa to protect her.

"Satoshi-kun, are you alright?" Risa asked Hiwatari as she opened her eyes.

"How about asking me? I'm burdening both of your weight," Risa struggled to tell.

"Riku!" Risa shouted as she stood up from Hiwatari's grip.

Risa helped Hiwatari-kun up and then Riku.

"We've got to go up this stairs, that's why I wanted a rope so that one of you won't fall," Hiwatari explained.

"Tell us sooner," Riku grumbled.

"Let's go," Hiwatari said as he ignored what Riku said earlier.

(A/N I'm going to skip this part because it's really boring climbing up the stairs and all)

**X**

"Where is Niwa-kun?" Risa said as she reached to Daisuke's room

Hiwatari pulled Riku up.

"Daisuke-kun?" Riku called up quietly.

They all looked around his room.

"Maybe they went and ate outside?" Risa said.

"Yeah, maybe," Riku said trying to cheer up from her worries.

Hiwatari moved around the room to find some clues. He stopped at the desk where the phone was. He picked up piece of paper and read it quietly. He then closed his eyes and opened it his eyes again.

"Harada-ne," Hiwatari called out to Riku (I don't know what he calls Riku but I just let him call her that ok).

"Yes!" (in Japanese, I would prefer her saying Hai?)" Riku quickly answered to Hiwatari's call.

"Here," Hiwatari gave out his hand where he held the paper.

"Ah, thanks," Riku said as she moved forward and took the paper out of his hands.

Riku opened the letter. She was nervous at first but she knew she had to do it or else regret and she is a little curious about the letter. She opened it and read it. At first, she held her tears and couldn't believe what she read. She read it again; tears were forming in her eyes. They trailed down her cheek and fell on the paper.

"No... Daisuke couldn't have…. He would never…" Riku said between sobs.

Riku's legs felt stiff, her whole body did. She fell on her knees, not believing anything that was written on the paper. She felt as if half her life was taken away from her but this was worst then that. Her beloved, the person who she had always cared about before her, before anyone. Her hand was in a fist. She threw the paper on the ground. Her hands hid her face, her face that was crying of sadness. The whole room could be heard with it. Riku looked up, looked at the desk which had the photo, the photo of the memory of her first date with Daisuke, her heart broke in sorrow as she remembered the times they had spent, the precious moments which has now been left, left behind.

"Why? Why?" Riku said between sobs.

The words on the paper could be read underneath the moonlight. It read…

Riku-san,

Sorry for not telling you sooner. I was just told

when I got back from school the day I'm leaving.

I didn't have the heart to tell you that I was

going when we talked on the telephone. I'm sure

your'e thinking I hate you but no, I rather be with

you then going there but I had to, it was my

mother's choice. Just remember that I'll love you

always, and forever no matter how far we are,

because we will always be together.

Daisuke.

They could hear the bell ringing in a distance, ringing 8 times.

"DAISUKKKKKEEEEEEE!" Riku shouted her hearts content trying to let all her sadness fly away though, without her other wing, she couldn't do that, now, her wings and Daisuke, was separated, separated…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

YES! I made the 2 chapter stick together!  
Making the like one one… is short and not… I dunno… ugly? XD  
Okay, next chapter Dark up! XD  
GANBETTE NE ITCHAN! . 


	2. Chappie2

** Separated Wings**

** Chapter 2**

** Written by: It-chan**

"Riku-chan,"Daisuke muttered as he stepped to into the aeroplane.

Somehow, he heard Riku's voice in the air, calling out for him. He blinked and shook his head.

"I must be dreaming," Daisuke said.

"Dreaming of what, Dai-chan?" Emiko asked looking at her son who was behind her.

Daisuke blushed.

"No-Nothing," Daisuke said.

"I know you are depressed because of your parting but this will help Dark comes out," Emiko explained.

"Emm, I still can post letters to her," Daisuke cheered up.

"Hmmm… I'll think about it," Emiko said.

"Mother!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Don't worry Daisuke, she's just joking," Kosuke, Daisuke's father said from behind.

"Emiko's always like that," Niwa Daiki, Daisuke's grandpa added from behind Daisuke.

"I get it," Daisuke answered back frowning though in his mind, there was another question 'I hope what mother said is not true. I can't stand it. I rather jump off a 40 story building and land without my acrobatics then not sending a letter' was what Daisuke thought.

**X**

"This is Malaysia?" Daisuke asked Emiko.

Emiko nodded.

"The airport looks more modern compared to the Kansai airport," he said in awe.

"You haven't look outside yet," Emiko said.

"Emm, I can't wait," Daisuke said smiling lightly and sighed.

"Dai-chan," Emiko looked at her son. A part of her thought he looked cute and maybe that's why Riku liked him but another part of her was sad to part the happy couple, "don't worry, it will be over soon," she could just say to her son.

Daisuke frowned remembering that he had part with Riku. But then he had to move on. He smiled and looked at his mother.

"I'll try," he said.

"That's our Daisuke," Daiki said following Emiko and Daisuke.

"Daisuke, could you help with the luggage? Take the trolley there," Kosuke shouted from behind them waiting at the luggage pickup.

"Ok!" Daisuke answered cheering up even more.

**X**

Emiko stepped out of the air-conditioned area and out of the building.

"Ahhh," she sighed in relaxation, "it's such a warm day here in Malaysia!"

"I can't wait to go to the new house," Daiki said happily.

Kosuke came out, pushing the trolley followed by Daisuke.

"It's so hot!" Daisuke exclaimed as he came out, holding two big bags.

Daisuke was still wearing his jacket. He hasn't taken it out since he was at Japan because at that time, it was fall so it was quite cold in at night. He didn't know Malaysia would be this hot so he had kept it on. Daisuke put the bags down and took of his Jacket. He tied it to his neck.

Daisuke, you should have known. Malaysia is not a 4 season country," Emiko said angrily because Daisuke should know about this, "and anyway, this whether is perfect for a tan unless you want me to throw you to a dessert where it is far worst then this," Emiko said happily.

"Yes mother!" Daisuke said in alert.

Daiki and Kosuke sweat dropped.

**X**

"You're must be the new neighbour!" Emiko said to a lady next door.

She had brownish black hair.

"Yes. Where did you come from?" the lady asked.

"Japan,"

"That's quite far away! I see you have a son. How old is he?" the lady said looking at Daisuke who was helping his Father carry all the bags into the house.

"He's 14," Emiko joined in.

"Oh," she got more interested.

"He may look a little gloomy because he parted with his soul mate,"

"Soul mate? That early?" the Lady exclaimed in a shock

"In Japan it's normal"

"Here, most of them do that but the parent's don't allow it, even the school."

"Eh," Emiko said in confusion as she saw a young girl came out of the house. The girl was about Daisuke's age.

"Ma………," the girl called out but trailed of after seeing Emiko.

"Nana, come here for a while," the lady called out to her daughter.

The girl called Nana followed the lady's instruction obediently.

"Ya? (In Malaysia, it's pronounced as ye)" she said, looking a little nervous.

"This is Niwa Emiko, our new neighbour," the lady said as she introduces Emiko.

'Ummm…. What was it again? He-ro? Ahh!' Emiko thought. "Hello!" Emiko bowed.

Nana looked at Emiko confusingly.

"You need to bow back. She is from Japan," the Lady said.

"oh!" Nana exclaimed as she bowed back.

"How old are you?" Emiko asked, standing up again.

"14"

"What a coincidence. I have a CHILD that age too,"

"Really?" Nana looked up cheerfully. Her shoulder length hair swinging behind her.

"You can go. I'm sure her child needs a friend now," the lady said.

"You're welcomed to come," Emiko said.

"Terima Kasih!" Nana went smiling with glee.

Nana ran out of her house gate and entered the Niwa's.

"The room would be the last room on the right," Emiko explained.

"Emm," Nana replied.

"That's your daughter?" Emiko asked.

"Yes, her name is Lizana binti Tajuddin (for the Muslim's, the full name of a girl has to have a binti between her name and her father's name. for boys, the same condition is used only the binti will change into a bin and that's why Osama has a bin in his name. What? He is he simpelest form of example I can find)," the lady answered.

**X**

Daisuke was inside his room unpacking his things. His room was slightly smaller then his previous one but, it will do. He unpacked his clothes one by one. He was frowning, thinking of what Riku would say when she reads the note. Maybe she won't read it maybe she wouldn't go to his house because she'll find out at school asking the teacher. But….

_Thump thump _

Someone interrupted Daisuke by knocking the door. Daisuke stood up. He wondered who it could be. His mother would just come in. His father and grandfather would knock and call out his name but this was just a knock and silence.

(Outside)

"I wonder how she would look like," Nana thought.

"I hope she has the same interest as I have."

The door opened.

And to teenagers met for the first time in their life.

**X**

Daisuke stared at the girl in front of him and Nana stared back at him. At first there was silence but then, they noticed something wrong.

"HHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the both of them exclaimed at the same time.

Kosuke rushed up followed by Emiko and Daiki.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Both of them were on the floor staring at each other.

"Who are you?" Nana asked.

"I should be asking that." Daisuke said

Emiko went forward.

"Daisuke, this is our new neighbour. Her name is Nana," Emiko explained to Daisuke and turned to Nana. "This is my son, Niwa Daisuke."

"You mean, she is a he?" Nana asked nervously.

"Ara? I never said he is a she. I said he was a he but you thought he was a she and that makes he a she when he is a he," Emiko said.

"Huh?" Daisuke muttered.

"So, this was the she you mean?" Nana asked again

"I told, you, I never said she. I said he. He is a she. Wait," Emiko stopped thinking, "I mean she is a he." (To tell you the truth, I typed it accidentally wrong and refuse to correct it)

"So that's the only problem?" Kosuke asked, confused.

"Looks like it," Emiko answered.

"Then I'll be bringing the bags," Kosuke said as he went down.

Emiko stood up.

"Now Dai-chan, be good friends with her. I'll be downstairs storing all the food," Emiko said as she went down followed by Daiki.

"Okaaa-san," Daisuke muttered.

Daisuke wanted to be alone but he had to start making new friends so he'll start by her.

He stood up. He held out a hand to Nana.

"Here, let me help you up," Daisuke said politely smiling.

Nana smiled and took his hand generously.

"Thanks," she answered as she stood up brushing her jeans.

"Why don't you help me unpack?"

"Sure," Nana answered cheerfully.

**X**

"This belongs here right?" Nana asked Daisuke about the location of the stationery's.

"Yeah. Is it the last one?" Daisuke asked in the middle of hanging and arranging his clothes.

"Yes," Nana answered.

Nana walked to the middle of the room and sat on the floor cross-legged.

"Come on, let's talk. I want to know about Japan." Nana said as she motioned Daisuke to sit in front of her.

Daisuke took her invitation and sat in front of her.

"What do you want to know?"

"I'm not criticizing or anything but what's with your red hair?" Nana asked.

"Eh? It's weird?"

"In Malaysia it is. Unless you dyed your hair. Your hair will show up in the assembly. Every other one's are brownish black."

"Really?"

"Yah!"

"Your eye's too. The Malaysian people have brown coloured eyes. Yours is bright Red,"

"Well, it's normal in Japan. I have this friend with blue hair,"

Nana's jaw dropped of (this is just a figure of speech).

"You mean there are purple, brown and all?"

"Something like that," Daisuke answered thinking about Purple Dark.

"Uwah… scary… And the colours are natural?" Nana asked, more enthusiastic.

"Yeah," Daisuke answered.

"AH! It's late, I gotta go," Nana said as she stood up and walk towards the door.

"Ok, let me send you to the door," Daisuke volunteered as he stood up and went to the door.

**X**

"Auntie! I'm going home now!" Nana said to Emiko who was in the kitchen.

"Come again!" Emiko answered.

Daisuke opened the door for Nana.

"You know, your room is just next to mine," Nana managed to say to Daisuke.

"You mean that room was yours,"

"Yup, maybe I'll call you through the balcony,"

"As long as I'm not sleeping,"

"I'll make sure of that, BYE!"

"BYE!" Daisuke answered, smiling.

He closed the door and turned to look at the three people of this house other then him staring at him.

"Daisuke, have you forgotten about Riku-chan?" Emiko asked his son.

"No," Daisuke answered confusingly.

"Then why are you with that girl," Daiki asked.

"EH!" Daisuke blushed lightly.

"Although she is quite cute, you still have Riku," Kosuke said, receiving a nudge from Emiko.

"It's not that, she's just a friend," Daisuke explained.

"Make sure it stays FRIENDS and not added a GIRL. Or else it will become a burden sooner or later," Emiko said.

"Anyway, I want to write a letter to Riku so I'll be headed upstairs," Daisuke tried to find an excuse and headed up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, about mailing letters, I'm sorry but the stamps are very expensive so… I'm afraid you can't send letters to Riku-chan," Emiko exclaimed loud enough for Daisuke to here clearly.

Daisuke frowned. He already could feel his heart breaking into pieces. He didn't know what to do (or maybe I don't know what to write). Should he run to his room, should he just smile and said ok? Should he just turn back and run to the airport and get the first buy the first ticket to Japan? (Hard choices and I pick this one). Daisuke turned around to run outside but some how, his legs weren't responding. He smiled a sad smile while looking at the flight of stairs.

"I understand. I'll keep that in mind," Daisuke answered and went to his room.

(This part will be a little like the first episode)

**X**

(In here, every thing in '…' is thoughts and "…" is talking)

Daisuke shut the door behind him and locked it. He only wanted to be alone. He went to his bed and lied down.

'Riku-san, what do I do?' Daisuke thought.

'What did I do to deserve this?'

In Daisuke's mind, all the pictures of Riku and Daisuke popped up. Then, he remembered, the night when Daisuke and Riku watched the meteor shower and how sweet the memories were but now, its just forgotten memories.

"Eh?" Daisuke said in alert. He sat up, holding his chest.

"WH-what's hap-pening?" Daisuke said as he went to the mirror.

"Dark? Is it Dark?" He asked between groans.

"Wh-what do you…." Daisuke turned into Dark.

Dark stood up and gazed himself in the mirror.

"Long time no see Daisuke," Dark said to Daisuke through his mind.

"…"

"Sleep tight. It must be hard after a long time haven't turning to me."

**X**

"He should have already turned to Dark," Emiko said as she waited on the couch with Kosuke and Daiki.

A door upstairs creaked.

"Yo, everyone," Dark called out.

"Dark!" Every one exclaimed looking at Dark who was wearing Daisuke's clothes.

**X**

"So I'll just sneak out and that's all, right?" Dark asked Emiko.

"Yes, the target is Angel's Arch (this is from DNAngel game and I'm using it again). It's in the National Museum in Kuala Lumpur," Emiko said, adjusting the buttons on his clothes.

Today, Dark was wearing a normal zipped long sleeved jacket with a black singlet inside with a black trouser that shines under the moonlight. He wore a black glove too.

"You look gorgeous," Emiko shrieked in happiness looking at the result.

"Don't I always? Well, better get going. What time should I be there?"

"10pm," Emiko answered showing a duplicate of the card that she gave as a notice to the police.

"Well, I'm going," Dark said.

And with that, Dark flew of in the darkness of the sky.

**X**

At the museum……

(/…/ means Daisuke. /…/ means Dark)

"Do you think this phantom thief really exists? And why would he come all the way from Japan to Malaysia?" a police asked the officer.

"I don't know but we're keeping guard just incase. We have someone as slick as him too so don't worry. The only thing different is that Dark knows how to open locks," said the officer who was standing guard in front of the Angels arch.

Suddenly, a police came in.

"Officer, Dark has been spotted flying in circles outside!" the police said to the officer.

"We still have a chance. EVERYONE, GET OUTSIDE AND CATCH DARK MOUSY!" the officer instructed.

All the police ran out side and left the Angel's Arch alone. Meanwhile, Dark was in the room alone hiding behind thick and long pole. The pole was enough to hide a person.

"Well, Wiz took care of that. The officers here are very dumb like in Japan. Falling for a trick like a flying bird with no one on it," Dark said as he moved closer to the Angel's Arch. Just before he arrived to the painting a girl shot up from above and came face to face with Dark.

"You're not getting away with that, Kaitou Dark," the girl said smiling.

"You look familiar," Dark answered smiling back.

/Daisuke! Daisuke/ Dark called out urgently inside his mind.

/uhhhh…../ Dark could hear Daisuke waking up

/Daisuke! Are you awake/

/Dark/ Daisuke said sleepily and noticed something different. /DARK! What are you doing…. NANA/

/You noticed/

The girl in front of them was Nana. She was wearing a short kimono (I don't know the difference between Yukata and that Happy something. It's surely the Happy something from my experience in Japan. And these clothes are something like Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne so people who watched it, it's easy to think about it only it's not a skirt and it's a leotard with long tights that are black).

"So Dark, I thought you would wear clothes from you're homeland but looks like I am in the wrong costume."

"Well, you suit perfectly with that kind of clothes, don't bother to change."

Nana jumped down in an acrobatic style.

"Thank you."

"Impressive. Now, let e get the angels arch."

"I won't allow that."

"Then, I'll just have to be fast."

Dark jumped over Nana in a gracefull way and took the Angels Arch.

"Dark!" Nana shouted.

Dark glanced back to say bye but then, he got a kick on the face. Nana in the other hand, knocked Dark down and held his hands.

"I thought the famous Kaitou dark is much more powerful then this," Nana said smirking happily.

"Well, he has his own ways on girls," Dark said and pushed Nana to the ground and captured her.

"Now who's got who," dark asked.

"Then I'll shout. Police are all over the building,"

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Watch me," Nana said still smirking and opened her mouth and took a deep breath before shouting.

"Wait, I won't take the painting," Dark quickly responded.

Nana stopped.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, I won't,"

"So let go of me already," Nana said.

"Just kidding," Dark said as he went closer to Nana's mouth and kissed her just like what he did to Riku.

/Riku…/ Daisuke remembered the incident as Dark kissed.

/She's not Riku ok// Dark explained as he let go of his kiss.

"I under….. Eh?" Dark suddenly changed to Daisuke.

Nana stared, completely shocked.

"Dai-Daisuke? Niwa Daisuke?" Nana stuttered.

"Nana……" Daisuke said confusingly and remembered what happened and quickly blushed.

Daisuke quickly stood up and took the painting with him. He ran towards the window.

"Wait! Dark, Daisuke, who ever!" Nana called out behind, following Daisuke.

'Wings! Wings! WINGS!' Daisuke prayed he wouldn't fall.

Red wings came out from Daisuke's back. Daisuke jumped out of the window and into the night sky. He panted. Growing wings were painful and tiring. He felt weak.

**X**

"Daisuke?" Nana said to herself confusingly.

'Is Daisuke, Dark Mousy? No, it can't be. Dark is, Dark is Dark. But then, why did I see Daisuke?' these question played inside Nana's mind. She walked slowly downstairs to report this to the officer excluding of she seeing Daisuke.

**X**

Daisuke reached his house and landed on the balcony gently but he went down on his knees with a bump. He needed rest and fast. He stood up weakly. He went into the room and collapsed to the ground…

**TOBECONTINUED**

**EXTRA (I'm so good lol)**

_ding dong ding dong (the famous school bell in this anime)_

Every one rushed to their classroom.

In the classroom…

"What's wrong with Riku?" A asked Risa.

"She looks so depressed," B said.

"Did something happen to Niwa-kun and her?" C asked.

(It is true in the game, there are A, B, and C. Just like the police.)

"Something like that," Risa answered looking at her sad sister.

'Riku, please smile, it hurts to see you this sad, I'm sure it hurts Niwa-kun more,' Risa said in her mind.

The whole class was talking about Riku. The girls were asking Risa what happened and was it between Daisuke and Riku and the boys were asking Saehara whether one of them were dumped by the other (which means either Riku dumped Daisuke or Daisuke dumped Riku). Saehara was panicking because he didn't know what happened. Riku could hear whispers everywhere. They were saying things about Daisuke and her and she couldn't handle it. Hearing Daisuke's name makes her heart hurt even more, more ever when they said Daisuke dumped her.

"JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU! I DIDN'T DUMP HIM AND HE DIDN'T DUMP ME!" Riku shouted so that the whole class could hear. After realizing her mistake she softened and said, "He just… he just…,"

Riku ran thru the back door. And just wept outside.

"Riku!" Risa called out as she stood up in alert.

"Harada Risa, please get your sister in the classroom because I want to announce something," a voice came from in front.

"Sensei!" Risa said as she turned to look at the home room teacher coming in (the homeroom teacher would be the only teacher if it wasn't for the cooking class teacher) "Yes," Risa said as she went out the backdoor.

**X**

"Riku, are you alright?" Risa asked Riku who was crying outside the class quietly.

"Why must he leave?" Riku said.

"Sometimes, there are things people must do. Like Dark-san, he left but did I cry? No, I moved on," Risa said as she leaned on the wall beside Riku "I wanted Dark again but maybe the only way is to marry Niwa-kun and get a son but I know Niwa-kun really likes you more to love. I thought of that many times but I didn't care cause there is someone I like, Satoshi-kun, so I moved on. I thought you were stronger than me but if I beat you in something like this, I'm way better than you."

Riku heard everything Risa said and felt stupid to act this way, she was the older sister and se acted like this. Maybe, that's what Daisuke meant, an errand for his family. Maybe that's why he had to go. Riku smiled.

"You're right Risa, I'll move on," Riku said wiping her tear.

Both of the stood up and headed for the classroom. They sat in their own seats and waited for the teacher to speak.

"Everyone, Daisuke had some family business so he had to go. He went yesterday night because of an emergency," the teacher said.

Everyone stared at Riku. Now they know why she was sulking.

"Now open your books to page…" the teacher continued.

**X**

Break time…

"Riku, sorry about just now, we didn't know what happened," the girls in the classroom gathered to apologize to Riku. They knew it was a hard time for her.

"That's ok, No hard feelings. I decided to move on," Riku said.

"Riku is always like that," a girl said.

"We will cheer for you!" another girl said.

"Why don't you go for Saehara?" a girl said.

"Saehara? Why him?" Riku said surprised.

"He's the closest to Niwa-kun, that's why,"

"I would rather couple with a cactus if it was him," Riku said.

The girls laughed. Soon, the day moved on like usual.

**X**

In the balcony of the Harada's…

"Daisuke-kun," Riku whispered.

The soft breeze swept past Riku. Riku looked at the stars.

"It hurts," Riku said as she remembered the night of the meteor shower.

A tear trailed down her cheek, "It hurts not being with you," Riku said.

"Please come back," Riku said.

**END**

Bleh… this chapter is soo long… Luckily the next was just an extra, so I'm able to mash it inside.  
Anyway, next time will be back at Dai-chan! XD  
This chapter came out a little late because I was typing it. It was damn hard and long. I needed a lot of ideas and the name Nana also was hard to make out. Did you notice I got the name from the singer of the Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) ending, Nana Kitade. Actually, I wanted to follow Nina.  
Actually, Nana is a mixture of Riku, Saehara (?), and Risa. As pretty as Risa, as kind as Riku, and works like Saehara.  
I think…  
Oh well… NEXT CHAPPIE!


	3. Chappie 3

** Separated Wings**

** Chapter 3**

** Written by: It-chan**

"Uuummmm……" Daisuke groaned under the shine of the sunlight.

Daisuke felt so tired. He just wanted to continue sleeping until he noticed something wrong. He sat up and wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

"What am I doing here?" Daisuke said tiredly.

He noticed he was holding something. He looked at his hand.

"Th-The Angel's Arch! What is it… wait, I stole it. No, Dark stole it," Daisuke explained to himself.

"That means, Dark! Dark! Are you in there?" Daisuke called out to his partner.

/what do you want// Dark answered.

"So, you're here. But I thought you were sealed."

/Let's see, something must have happened between you and Riku right// Dark asked.

Daisuke frowned and just answered.

"Don't remind me."

**X**

"Good morning mother," Daisuke said as he got down.

Daisuke still felt tired even after bathing and thought a nice breakfast will cheer him up.

"Good morning Dai-chan. You came back very late last night so…" Emiko said as her face turned around to show an angry grin "did you get it?"

Daisuke sweat dropped.

"Th-The Angel's Arch? Of course I did, I mean Dark did," Daisuke stuttered quickly.

Emiko's face turned into her good and sweet face.

"Good, I'm sure you'll gladly bring it to me after breakfast,"

"I rather give it to you then keep it to myself," Daisuke muttered under his breath.

**X**

"Mother is so scary," Daisuke said as he entered his room.

As Daisuke stepped closer to the desk where the painting was lying he stepped on something soft and furry.

"Kyuu!" the thing screamed.

Daisuke looked down to see his pet, or his pet brother, Wiz (With or what ever you call it. I'll call it Wiz so you won't get confused with with).

"Wiz, what are you doing down here?" Daisuke said as he picked up the furry thing.

"Kyuu kyuu kyuu," Wiz explained in his language.

"I'm sure you were," Daisuke answered put Wiz on his desk and held the painting up.

"I better get this painting to mother," Daisuke said.

"DAISUKE!" a voice called out to Daisuke from the balcony.

"Nana?" Daisuke said as he peeped out the balcony.

"Daisuke, good morning!" Nana said.

Nana was wearing a T-shirt with black tights today. Her hair was tied as a ponytail behind her back.

"Ohayo," Daisuke answered back.

"Ohayo?" Nana said confusingly.

'I forgot this is Malaysia!' Daisuke thought.

"It means good morning in Japanese," Daisuke explained.

"Oh," Nana muttered and balanced her head on the palm of her hands as her elbows balanced on the railing. "You're mother asked me to help you buy things for school tomorrow so I thought we should go early."

"School?" Daisuke said confusingly.

"You're such a blur-case. You think you'll live your life without schooling?" said Nana as she paid attention to what was on Daisuke's hand.

"You're right," Daisuke said, not knowing what Nana was staring at.

'What is she looking at?' Daisuke thought.

"Daisuke," Nana said quietly.

"Ye-yes?" Daisuke stuttered.

"What's on your hand?"

Daisuke looked at his hand. He was holding the Angel's Arch, which he accidentally brought with him.

"AHHHH!" Daisuke exclaimed.

He hid the painting behind his back, which was not working since it was far too big to fit behind him.

"Sorry, I'll meet you downstairs," Daisuke said and went into his house.

Nana stood at her balcony in confusion. The, she noticed something with that picture.

"Was that the, the Angel's Arch?"

**X**

"Mother! Here you go, the Angel's Arch," Daisuke said as he pushed the painting to his mother.

"What's the hurry?" Emiko asked her son.

"Nana wants to go buy books!"

"Emm, she decided to help since I'm still busy arranging the house. Here's you're money," Emiko said while she gave Daisuke money.

"Fine, I'll go," Daisuke muttered as he went to the door.

**X**

"These books are heavy!" Daisuke complained.

"What did you think? Papers?" Nana said.

"Why did we ever walk?" Daisuke muttered.

"Quit complaining. I know, why don't we rest in there," Nana said pointing to an open (as in no doors except for private places) restaurant.

"Ok, I still got some money left," Daisuke said.

The two teenagers ran to the restaurant.

**X**

"Daisuke," Nana called out to Daisuke who was sitting in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked while he sipped a glass of cold Milo.

"Are you Phantom Thief Dark?"

Daisuke spat the Milo he sipped back into the glass.

"Why?" Daisuke asked as he put his glass down.

"It's just because I thought I saw Dark change into you when I was catc… I mean on the TV," Nana explained.

"It came out on TV?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"Eh! No, I went to watch the crime scene," Nana answered hesitantly and drank a sip of her drink.

"I will answer that if you answer this. Are you working for the police?" Daisuke asked.

Now, it was Nana's turn to spit out hers.

"Why?"

"Well, you were asking me a question about the police work so I thought…"

"I will never, police are the worst. I will never work for them," Nana explained seriously.

"Well, why should I work with Dark then?" Daisuke said, taking advantage.

"Yeah, Daisuke is good, he wouldn't work with a person like Dark," Nana said smiling.

Somehow, this had hurt Daisuke. If Nana knew the truth, then she would understand that she was wrong about him being good. He had stolen a lot of things. Paintings, sculptures, statues and others.

"Nana," Daisuke mumbled.

"Yes Daisuke?" Nana answered his call.

Daisuke looked up.

"Why do you call me Daisuke not Niwa?" Daisuke blushed a little.

"Why? Is it against the rules?"

"Let's just say that in Japan, anybody who's called by his first name means they have a close relationship," Daisuke explained, blushing a little.

"Well, this is not Japan. This is Malaysia and in Malaysia, there's no such rule," Nana explained "though if you want me to call you Niwa, that's ok with me."

"That's alright!" Daisuke said nervously and blushing brighter.

"Anyway," Nana said moving closer to the table, "It means we're close friends." Nana said smiling.

Daisuke blushed much more brightly.

**X**

"Daisuke!"

"What's the matter Nana?" Daisuke said as he opened the sliding door which leads to the balcony.

"It's Dark!" Nana exclaimed unhappily.

"Really, what's the matter Nana?" Daisuke said lousily.

"He has sent an advance notice. It's tomorrow night. Now He's going after the Nightingale Mirror,"

"What? He sent a notice!" Daisuke said surprising.

/ Looks like your mother didn't tell you. /

/ Shut up, Dark/

"You're going to the scene tomorrow?" Daisuke asked Nana.

Daisuke was smiling madly, thinking of what he would do to his mother.

"Of course. And Dark, prepare for your last mission, the police force will capture you and then you'll lose the game. AHAHAHAHA!" Nana said and laughed evilly.

/ she's nuts /

Daisuke sweat dropped.

/ I thought she would be normal /

/ I mean she is nuts to think they would catch me. AHAHAHAHA/

Another sweat drop.

**X**

Next morning…

"Daisuke,"

"…"

"Daisuke!"

"…"

"Daisuke, wake up." (I wish I could write, 'Daisuke, okinasai yo' TT)

"Let me sleep more. I have to do lots of work tonight, mother,"

_SLAP!_

"Do I sound that old!"

"What are you doing mo… Nana?" Daisuke said as he woke up and saw that it was his neighbour and not his mother.

"You have school. I woke up early just to make sure of you," Nana explained

"Fine," Daisuke muttered.

"Daisuke," Nana called out.

"What?"

"Your mother asked me to give you your uniform," Nana said passing the clothes to Daisuke.

"Eh, where's my red T-shirt?" Daisuke said as he looked for his red T-shirt.

"This is not Japan, this is Malaysia and the whether here is hot not cold. Anyway, it feels cold because of the air-con," Nana explained.

"Oh Yeah…"

"I'll wait for you downstairs, make sure you're ready by 7am," Nana said as she got out of his room.

"Yes…"

**X**

"Wah…, you're the new exchange student?" a girl asked.

"What's with the red hair?" a boy asked.

"Where did you come from?" another boy asked.

"Umm…" Daisuke just said in the middle of the sea of pupils, asking him questions.

"He's Niwa Daisuke, from Japan. He doesn't understand B.M. so we got to talk in English in front of him," Nana said beside Daisuke.

"Oh, but I thought there would only be exchange students when we're in Form4 or Form5. This is just Form3" A girl said.

"Well, his mother wanted him to come now so…"

"Everyone?" a voice came from in front.

"Teacher!" the whole class said and went to their seats.

"Looks like we have a new friend in this class. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said to Daisuke.

Daisuke looked at Nana who was sitting beside him.

"just say your name, age and where you come from," Nana whispered.

Daisuke stood up nervously.

"I'm… my name is Ni-Niwa Daisuke. I'm from Japan. I'm 14 going to 13… I mean 15" Daisuke stuttered.

"And tell you're favourite or best subject and what you like,"

"My favourite subject is Arts and I like…"

Daisuke was out of ideas there. He couldn't probably well say that he likes Riku. Well not actually. He couldn't say that. It will just change him into Dark and this will end up in a very bad way.

"I like… I like strawberries," Daisuke said at last remembering his pet rabbit, Wiz likes strawberries.

Everyone stared at him. Daisuke felt that he had said something very bad.

**X**

After the class, Nana spoke to Daisuke.

"You-you like strawberries?" Nana said between laughs.

"What's wrong with that?" Daisuke said blushing.

"It's so girlish," Nana said.

"I didn't know what to say just now," Daisuke grumbled.

"Hahahahaha," Nana just laughed.

Daisuke looked at Nana and smiled. He joined the laughter.

'Maybe I really mistook her to be that girl I saw when Dark was stealing. She couldn't be this cheerful' Daisuke thought.

'Maybe he isn't really Darks comrade. I mean, how could he be that way if he is this girlish' Nana thought.

**X**

"So what do you think of school?" Nana asked Daisuke in the middle of walking home fro school.

"It's ok," Daisuke mumbled.

"You know, I don't think that green pants fits with your red hair," Nana said.

"Really?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah,"

"But it's like this right? I can't change it." Daisuke said.

"Well, yeah, that's true,"

Daisuke frowned. Nana felt sorry for him.

"Daisuke,"

Daisuke looked up.

"Yes?"

Nana smiled and said "Let's race back home,"

Daisuke smiled.

"On the count of three, one, two, THREE!"

**X**

/Daisuke, you've gotten slower/ Dark said inside Daisuke.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

/The fact that that girl raced with you and got a Draw, you've gotten slower. /

"Maybe Malaysians were born racers or, with fast feet or something," Daisuke grumbled.

/Maybe you should ask her to jump as high as you can, then you'll understand what I mean by you getting slower/ Dark sniggered.

"SHUT UP!" Daisuke exclaimed angrily.

**X**

"Mother! Mother!" Nana called her mother.

"What's the matter Nana?" Her mother answered back.

"Nobody should beat me in running right?" Nana asked in a serious tone.

"Of course not. You are trained to be fast. Why?"

"Daisuke,"Nana whispered and then remembered, "Daisuke beat me in a race," Nana said.

"Japanese people must be athletic. I mean, Japanese people are USUALLY very athletic to keep fit,"

"Ok, I'm gonna take a bath."

With that, Nana went into the bathroom.

**X**

/Now where after the Nightingale Mirror/ Dark asked Daisuke mentally.

/Yeah. It's on the 1st floor. /

/ But in this case, it will be hidden /

/So the checkpoint.../

/Will be…/

/The store room/ Daisuke said easily.

/THE STORE ROOM/

/Well, that's the best place to hide a painting. There are a lot of other paintings in there. /

/They have a store room//

/We will find out sooner or later/

Dark quickly hide on the roof, dodging the lights. He slipped into the building without being seen by the police below.

/They sure have a lot of police./

/It must be a very important thing/

/But it was made by a Hikari/

/I agree/

/Looks like we just have to blend in/

Dark move closer to a police standing quite open, nearby. He knocked the police out and wore the clothes of the police.

/Your eyes will show that you are Dark/ Daisuke said.

/Then, I'll just wear the contact Lens that your mother bought for me. It will at least camouflage my eyes. /

/How about your hair/

/Don't underestimate me. I use magic/

/Fine, do what ever you like/ Daisuke said pissed off.

Dark hid his hair inside the police cap. Fortunately, the lights were closed and the police only used torch lights so this gave an opportunity to Dark to hide his true hair colour.

/Let's go/

Dark just walk like normal through the hall full of police. They came to where the mirror should be. In the case, was the mirror, shining under the light. The mirror, encrusted in a frame with two Nightingale made of marble. It even took Dark's breath away.

/Now I know why they want to protect it so much. / Daisuke said in awe.

/We've got to steal it. /

/but how? The polices are all here/

/we've just got to distract them/

/How? Sending With outside to fly in circles/

/If that girl is here, then this time, that trick won't work. /

/Then? We can't just stand here. /

/Wait/ Dark said suddenly.

"Where's Dark? He's late." A police whispered behind him/them.

"Yeah, he is supposed to be here minutes ago," another police said.

"He must be lost. He just came to Malaysia,"

"Anyway, he won't find the Nightingale Mirror anyway. That's just a fake and his target is actually in the storeroom."

"Yeah."

Dark sweat dropped.

/Aren't they like don't care if anybody overheard what they said//

/YEAH! I'm CORRECT! It is in the store room like I said/

/You didn't say anything. You're in my mind. Hello//

/Let's get moving. We wanna get that mirror fast. I want to sleep early/ Daisuke said and yawned.

Dark nodded and walked out of the hall. He walked almost the whole first floor to get to the storeroom.

**X**

Dark opened the door like normal. He went into the store room and closed the door quietly. Once inside, he stripped out of the police clothes.

"Now, let's get the mirror," Dark said.

/If only we know where to start/

Dark looked at the store room. The room was full of unwanted painting ad sculptures. Some broken and not useful, some still could be used.

"Well, we will just sense it with magic," Dark said.

Dark moved through the aisles while closing his eyes. He tried to find any magic aura and suddenly he found what he wanted.

"It's here," Dark said as he slipped his hands in a hole between two paintings. He took out something covered in a white clothe. He unwrapped it to find the real nightingale mirror. "Easy peasy,"

"I'm sorry Dark, today's just not your day," someone exclaimed making it echo in the store room.

"Who's there?" Dark said.

"I'm not in the mood for introductions," The person became visible as she came out of her hiding place. It was the acrobatics girl.

Dark smirked.

"Then just tell me your name," Dark said to the girl who once almost caught him.

Today or to be precise, tonight, she was wearing the same leotard and tights only she was wearing a jacket outside of the leotard.

"Then I will make my own pen name like you. If you're Dark, then I must be light. The police calls me Liza (this is Malaysia so the names don't quite sound English or Japanese) as a short for my name," the girl said.

"Well, why not I call you light because you seem to light up my life," Dark said.

She growled (quite fierce for a girl. Well, most girls are now days.). Nana (yup, for those guys that are slow, Nana IS this girl here) ran straight forward to Dark and grabbed the mirror. Dark was surprised with this sudden attack. Then, he smiled. Their backs were facing each other.

"I will let you go with that mirror if you tell me why you want to guard it so much," Dark said.

"Just mind your own business," Nana said.

"You just need to tell me this and I'll be of and never to steal anymore paintings in this country,"

"I won't."

"It must be because you're connected to the Hikari's,"

This seemed to have surprised Nana.

"Right?" Dark asked.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I can see you're lonely"

/Daisuke, I'll leave this to you/

"Eh?" Dark suddenly changed back into Daisuke.

"What do you mean I'm lone…" Nana said as she turned back to face Dark but eventually faced Daisuke, "Dai…suke…?" Nana said as she got more confused.

Silence filled the room. Daisuke who was scared to look behind and face Nana just stood there. Nana, confused, moved her lips.

"Is it really you?" Nana asked softly.

"You found out. Yeah." Daisuke said, smiling sadly.

"So you're the other half?"

"And you're really from the Hikari's?"

Silence.

"QUICKLY! FIND HIM!" a voice suddenly echoed in the store room.

"Quick, hide. The police," Daisuke said as he led Nana out of the building.

**X**

With the help of their acrobatics, they managed to go to a park quite far from the Museum. As Daisuke sat down on a bench, Nana just stood, her back facing Daisuke. Daisuke looked up.

"You have a relationship with the Hikari's?" Daisuke asked.

Nana just kept quiet.

"A little. My father was from the Hikari's and my mother from Dark's side. She now supports the Hikari's though," Nana mumbled loud enough for Daisuke to hear.

"So, you ad I could be related," Daisuke asked.

"Yes. But maybe now, we're not friends huh?"

"No, we're still friends. We will stay friends,"

Nana turned.

"What do you mean! If my mom find out, if she finds out…." tears came rolling down her cheeks.

Nana rubbed the tears with her sleeves but as a result, more tears came down. Daisuke stood up and went closer to her and hugged her. Nana was surprised but just agreed and cried under his chest.

"I… I don't want us to be just friends," Nana said in between sobs.

Daisuke looked surprised.

"Because… because, I want you to be my best friend," Nana said "I did feel lonely just like what Dark said," Nana confessed and cried more.

**X**

Nana finished crying and sat beside Daisuke on the bench.

"To tell you the truth, when I was small, my mother will always train me to get results like this so I would qualify to be Dark," Daisuke said, remembering tales of childhood.

"Me too. But I wasn't destined to become a thief or detective so my body was not like yours. I didn't have tie to play, watch TV or anything a kid should do." Nana said.

Daisuke looked at her. He never knew anyone that suffered more then him.

"I was always left out at school. I always felt lonely. When you came, you suddenly filled a hole in a part of me, or maybe just because I'm part Dark and Krad so you filled the Dark part. Actually, I also felt painful sometimes and i wonder what happen. It should only happen to the males but I could feel, something fighting inside me, as if Dark and Krad are fighting. I couldn't sleep well and once, I even didn't go to school because I didn't sleep one whole night. When Dark appeared, I felt more pain, maybe because the Hikari was reacting but when I got near you, I feel a warm presence. As if some one was trying to stop all the fighting. It felt nice. I just don't know how to put it as," Nana said.

"I had a feeling like that. It was when I was with my Divine Maiden. I always feel warm and felt as if my worries have been blown away by her. It was always nice to be beside her but I had to part with her," Daisuke confessed.

"And I'm gonna part with you," Nana mumbled.

Daisuke heard it and turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"There were only two Hikari paintings here in Malaysia. You're done. You're family is going and seeking another Hikari artifact," Nana explained.

"Then, you'll follow. You ARE half Dark," Daisuke said.

Nana shooked her head.

"What about mother?"

Daisuke thought but nothing came.

"Looks like it can't happen," Daisuke said frowning.

"But that's ok," Nana said with a sad smile.

"No it's not ok," Daisuke suddenly exclaimed, "You said you feel lonely and you sad I fill a hole in your life. If I go, you'll be lonely. I don't want you to go thru this because," Daisuke thought for a moment, "Because we're friends and that's what friends are for." Daisuke mumbled the last part.

Nana smiled.

**X**

"Daisuke! You'll be late for school!" Nana shouted out to Daisuke who was just closing the gate of his house.

"Wait a minute," Daisuke grumbled as he latched the gate with a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Quickly!" Nana shouted.

Daisuke finished latching the door and quickly caught up with Nana. He chewed on the bread.

"You're so slow," Nana commented as she ran beside Daisuke.

"Malaysian school time is a hard thing to catch up with. I don't know how you wake up at 6am to bathe, pray and eat," Daisuke complained.

"You don't have to bother with it anymore when you go," Nana mumbled under her breath and stared down on the road.

Daisuke looked at her with sympathy.

'Maybe that's how Riku felt when I left. Or maybe worst because I didn't tell her,' Daisuke thought.

**X**

_Zoom to after school… _

"Daisuke, will you go shopping with me afterwards?" Nana asked Daisuke on the way home.

"If I don't have to carry all the things you'll buy," Daisuke said.

"Don't worry, you won't," Nana said with a little laugh.

"Then, ok. What time do we go?"

"What about 2?"

"Sounds fine," Daisuke said.

"Then 2 it is,"

"I'll meet you at your house," Daisuke sad.

"Umm… Okay," Nana hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Ehhh! Nothing!" Nana said blushing.

"Funny," Daisuke said smiling sweetly to Nana.

Nana blushed brightly.

**X**

"What happened just now?" Nana asked herself.

_Flash back…_

_ "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked._

_ "Ehhh! Nothing!" Nana said blushing._

_ "Funny," Daisuke said smiling sweetly to Nana._

_ Nana blushed brightly._

_End of flash back._

Nana placed her hand at her chest and blushed.

"My heart was beating fast," Nana said.

Silence. Then, Nana shook her head.

"No way, I must be stupid. I mean him? No way. His just a friend," Nana went down and drank a glass of cold water to soothe her down.

Nana then went up and changed her clothes.

**X**

Daisuke went out his house and walked to Nana's house which a was at the left side of his house (Why do I even bother writing walking when I just can write turn to the left and why do I even bother writing this and here I go again). He rang the bell. To his surprise, he had to ring it a few times until a response came. A head pooped out from the window to look at the person and then the door opened and the Lady of the house came out.

"Well, hello Daisuke," the Lady said. (No offence but I'm really lazy to make names up Nana's name was just something I made up from… read it at the notes below chapter 3)

"Hello," Daisuke answered back.

The lady walked closer and opened the gate.

"Nana's room is upstairs. 1st to the right," the Lady said.

Daisuke nodded and walked into the house. He noticed that the house was full of things that concern Dark and Krad. A sample of the feather of Dark and Krad intercepted, similar to the one in his house was also there. Many pictures of Dark in different generations were there. Including Krads. There were a lot of notes around the house.

"Sorry for the mess. I work with the detectives in the catching Dark case," Lady said.

"Ahh," Daisuke said meaning he understood it.

Daisuke found the stairs. He climbed up the stairs and turned right. There were 5 rooms, just like his house. Nut instead of 4 rooms to the right, the 4 rooms were to the right while on the right was only one room like his.

'So that's how the balcony faces my room' Daisuke thought.

Daisuke quickly understood that this house was the same as his house only it was the opposite. Instead of left, it is right and instead of right, it is left. He walked slowly to the room and knocked on the door.

"JUST A MINUTE!" Nana's voice could be heard shouting inside.

The thumping of Nana's feet running towards the door could be heard. Then, the door opened.

"Daisuke!" Nana exclaimed when she saw Daisuke in front of her door.

"Hi Nana," Daisuke said.

"Come in," Nana said as she motioned for him to enter her room.

"Sorry to disturb," Daisuke whispered as he entered the room.

Unlike downstairs, this room was bright. The walls were painted baby blue ad the bed was a single bed with a dark blue bed cover. There was a neat dressing table with 2 drawers in it. There was also a cupboard and decorations. Daisuke looked at the open balcony door. He ran to it and looked outside. He could see his room.

"So this is how my bedroom look like from you're view," Daisuke said as he looked at his room with his balcony door opened a bit to let fresh air enter his room.

"Yeah," Nana said as she joined Daisuke.

"Looks like I'll have to change the positions of my furniture so you won't see my private things," Daisuke said as he turned and smiled at Nana.

Nana blushed. She turned around so her face won't be facing Daisuke.

"Ye-yeah," Nana just agreed without caring a word he said.

Daisuke looked at Nana, confused.

/BANG! Cupid just hit Nana's heart/ Dark said inside Daisuke. (Giving Dark a chance to say something)

/What do you mean 'bang'/ Daisuke asked Dark confusingly.

/Can't you see Nana's in love// Dark said.

"EH? REALLY! WHO!" Daisuke asked not noticing he was actually saying it aloud.

"Daisuke, what's the matter?" Nana asked.

"Eh, nothing," Daisuke said.

"Okay, I want to get ready so wait for a while," Nana said.

/Baka/

/Dark, who is she in love with/ Daisuke asked.

/Someone's jealous/ Dark mocked Daisuke.

/No I'm not! I'm just curious/ Daisuke said as he blushed a little.

/Liar. You're just jealous someone caught Nana's heart right// Dark continued.

/NO/ Daisuke screamed in his mind.

/So, explain why you were both dating that night after escaping from the museum? HUGGING// Dark asked laughing.

"DARK!" Daisuke shouted again not noticing that he was saying it aloud.

Nana popped out of the bath room.

"What's wrong Daisuke?"

Daisuke blushed a little.

"No-nothing," Daisuke laughed a simple laugh.

"Okay," Nana sad and went back in the bathroom right after blushing.

/You're just blur Daisuke. If you're not, you would already know who/

/Shut up/

/I want to sleep anyway/ and with that, Dark became quiet.

**X**

"Don't you think this suits you?" Nana said as he picked a white long sleeved shirt.

"Wouldn't that just look like the librarians uniform?"

"Who said we're buying a uniform. This is style. You can wear a black T-shirt inside with trousers."

"Nana, my Japanese school uniform is already like that," Daisuke said.

"But who would wear to walk around. And it's not like your going to wear it until a long time,"

"Eh? I thought the Hikari's were done for in Malaysia," Daisuke said.

"Is there only Malaysia? There is still India, Russia and other countries," Nana simply said.

"WHAT?"

"Anyway, this shirt will really suit Dark too," Nana said with a small smile and a light blush.

"Eh?" Daisuke softened down.

/I get it! Dark, Nana's in love with you/ Daisuke said to Dark.

/What makes you think that way/ Dark asked.

/She did look all lovey dovey when she thought of you/

/Shut up/

'Daisuke's quite cute when he's all surprised and confused at the same time' Nana thought, 'wait, what am I thinking? I must be stupid,' Nana then shook her head.

"Daisuke, I'll buy you this shirt as a present okay?" Nana said.

"Okay," Daisuke just agreed.

**X**

"A jam at a time like this," Nana said when she saw all the cars stacking in front.

"In this kind of traffic, I don't think we will get to the LRT (a sort of transport kind of like a train for people who don't know what it is. But I don't know its international name) station in time," Daisuke grumbled beside Nana.

"And I don't think a taxi with no passengers would arrive,"

"Looks like we will be stuck here till night,"

"And we have to be back by 7. It's already 6 now." Nana said sighing.

"How long will it take to go home? On the train that is," Daisuke asked.

"About 30 minutes," Nana said.

"We still have time," Daisuke said.

"Nope, using a taxi without this much cars is about 20 minutes but with this,"

Both of them sigh.

Minutes passed on and no empty taxi passed. Taxi's that were empty will always be taken before they got there.

"Nana, what time is it…" Daisuke asked.

"6:20," Nana muttered.

"AH! I got an idea!" Daisuke suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Nana asked.

"Come here," Daisuke said and motioned Nana to come closer.

He held Nana's face and moved it closer to his lips. His lips went closer to Nana's cheek. Nana blushed and closed her eyes. Daisuke came closer and closer and he… whispered to her ears.

"If we can't walk or find a taxi, we fly," Daisuke said.

Nana opened her eyes with embarrassment. She stared away from Daisuke and just answered him.

"That's ok for you but I don't have wings,"

"That's no problem," Daisuke said and stood up.

"Let's go find a suitable place to do it," Daisuke said and held a hand to Nana.

Nana blushed lightly and took his hand.

**X**

Daisuke had dragged Nana into a park where nobody was. They went into the center of the park.

"Ok, wait here," Daisuke said asking Nana to stand at the edge off the park. (I'm not good at explaining things)

"Okay," Nana said.

"Now, no matter what happens, promise don't come anywhere near me. Not even if I ask you too come near me. But if you see me not moving for about 3 minutes, then it's best you do," Daisuke said looking serious.

"Okay," Nana nodded.

Daisuke went to the center of the park. The edge of the park was full of trees so it would be a perfect place to put on his wings. (I don't know any suitable word for how Daisuke get's his wings.)

The sun shone brightly in the horizon, shadowing Daisuke's form. The clock ticked to 6:50. Nana just stood like what Daisuke had ordered her to and waited for Feathers to flap behind Daisuke. (I told you I'm not good at explaining). Suddenly, she heard Daisuke groan in pain. She saw Daisuke holding his chest.

"Daisuke!" Nana called out moving a step closer but remembered what Daisuke had warned her. She moved back and closed her eyes to pray.

Daisuke's pain could be heard by her but she held back the urge to go and ease his pain. Daisuke on the other hand was already on his knees. He couldn't breath but he held the pain. Nana, who couldn't resist anymore ran to Daisuke and kneeled beside him.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Nana asked holding his shoulders to stabilize him. (Duh he's not alright!)

Daisuke opened his eyes a little bit and to Nana's surprise, hugged her. Nana blushed (she blushed a lot today.)

"Daisuke, are you alright!" Nana asked more, shaking him now.

Wings came from Daisuke's back.

"Daisuke!" Nana exclaimed.

Slowly, they left the ground. Nana just kept quiet and closed her eyes as she felt her feet leaving the ground. She could hear Daisuke panting hard behind her.

**X**

"It-s alright. You can open your eyes now. But don't let go," Daisuke said.

"Emmm…" Nana just hummed in agreement and slowly opened her eyes. She could see the city below her. Then, she remembered Daisuke's condition.

"Daisuke,"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Nana asked softly.

"Emm…" Daisuke said.

"But you're sweating so much," Nana said almost in tears. She could feel his wet shirt at the back.

"Don't worry. It's a normal thing," Daisuke answered.

"I'm sorry," Nana whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"If I hadn't asked you to accompany me to the city, you wouldn't be doing this," Nana said, shedding a tear.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Daisuke ushered her.

"No your not! I think it will be better if we hadn't met. Then, nobody will interfere with Dark's stealing and you wouldn't have to suffer this much," Nana said.

Silence.

"You know what, I don't think of that for you," Daisuke sad.

"Don't lie!"

"Really. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be this cheerful in Malaysia and I wouldn't have visited the city. I wouldn't have a great neighbour and Dark will feel bored because it was so easy stealing things," Daisuke said.

"Really?"

"Yes and worst of all, I wouldn't have get a better friend then you are."

Nana smiled.

"DAISUKE'S THE BEST!" Nana shouted and hugged Daisuke tighter.

"AH! You're strangling me!"

**X**

The week went better then any other days. Nana and Daisuke was scolded because they were late by 20 minutes but they both had good excuses though Daisuke had a hard time with the question 'why his shirt was torn'. No more cases of Dark were reported. Daisuke and Nana spent time together more so it would be their memory together.

**X**

"DAISUKE!" Nana called out.

"Nana?" Daisuke looked at her with a confused look.

Nana ran loser to Daisuke.

"What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked Nana.

"I decided to follow your family go and collect all the Hikari paintings," Nana said smiling brightly.

"That means… WHAT? Wouldn't it be better if you stay here in Malaysia?"

"But it feels boring," Nana grumbled.

"But what can you do?"

"Do you mean I'm not useful?" Nana asked angrily.

"No it's just," Daisuke said.

"I'm following no matter what!" Nana said.

"This is getting worst," Daisuke muttered.

Nana smiled.

'Maybe I do like him, maybe I don't but he's my most precious friend, Daisuke,'

**TOBECONTINUED**

WAHH! SORRY THIS IS SOO LONG! .  
Anyway, I have no ideas for the next chapter. Where should they go? I wish I had gone to Paris. I had the chance but a STUPID examination made it impossible but then, I got to go to JAPAN! Back to this story. THE ENDING SUCKS RIGHT? I didn't have any ideas so I just went BANG just like Dark said. Well, this is a one day type work so the quality is ! (as in down) and not i (as in up) if you know what I mean. Matta ne!


	4. Chappie 4

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Nana. The others belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.

**URGENT NOTE: THE CONTENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED EXCEPT FOR THE WRONG USAGE OF LANGUAGE (ie. Spanish that should actually be Portugese Fylleth:Lazy! ). I thank 'Azaz the Unabridged' for telling me. Mind you that I'm not good at Geography...**

** Separated Wings**

** Chapter 4**

** It Can Only Last A moment…**

** Written by: It-chan**

Key:

…Dark speaking

/…/ Daisuke speaking

'…' thinking

… Translations

"Nana, is Daisuke awake?" Emiko asked looking back from her seat.

Nana looked up from reading her booked and smiled.

"Well, he does need his sleep so he won't get so tired when he changes to dark,"

"I don't like it. It shows signs of laziness and sleeping to much may make you fat and that will slow down his agility,"

Nana sweat dropped.

"Is this a game world?"

"Anyway, we're about to land at Brazil so make sure he wakes up when I get back from the toilet,"

"I'll make sure of it,"

With that, Emiko left for a visit to the toilet. Nana looked at Daisuke and blushed (and smiled at the same time).

'Daisuke is so cute even when he is asleep. Ah! I'm so sad I have to wake him up from his sleepness but I'll see his cute awkwardness too. I don't know which one to pick!' Nana thought.

"Daisuke," Nana shook him, "wake up,"

"Urgh," a groan came from Daisuke, "Just a bit more," Daisuke said and hid under the blanket.

"How long is that?"

"One more hour,"

"…."

"Daisuke," Nana shook harder "Wake up before I kill you,"

"Okay, okay," Daisuke sat up slowly, "I'm up"

"Good, now we can open the window," Nana said while stretching over Daisuke and opened the window.

Sunlight poured in through the small hole at the wall of the aeroplane (suddenly getting dramatic words coming in me).

"Isn't that better. It feels so nice," Nana said.

Daisuke yawned.

"I'm going to the toilet to wash my face," Daisuke said and stood up.

"Okay. Use the hind one. Your mum's using the toilet in front."

"Okay," Daisuke said lazily and yawned while scratching his head, heading towards the toilet.

"Seriously, Daisuke can be so funny at times. Reminds me of my son-in-law who is exactly like him," Daiki said from behind.

"Uhm," Nana agreed, "But isn't it cute!"

"Hmmmm?"

"Eh!" Nana blushed and looked in front.

Daiki laughed and sat back on his seat.

"YAY! El BRASIL, AQUÍ SOY!" Nana screamed as she came out from the gates.

"Er…Nana, you don't need to talk so loud," Daisuke whispered

"Eh? Why? I wanna show my skills at talking Spanish! I learnt it the whole trip!"

"So that's what you've been reading throughout the whole trip what a smart girl,"

"Isn't it?" Nana said and turned around "¡Hola cada uno!"

Everyone except Emiko sweatdropped.

"Isn't it great that you can talk such fluent Spanish in just a few hours,"

"Father… Can normal humans do that?" Daisuke asked quietly behind.

"No, not by my account," Kosuke replied.

"That must show how powerful the power in her blood is," Daiki said.

"¡Excúseme¡Excúseme! Puede usted traernos al hotel...?" Nana went asking…

"Okay, here's our next target," Emiko said as she laid a picture of their next item.

"La pulsera de oro de la morfina?" Nana read, "It means 'The Golden Bracelet Of Morphine'?"

"Can you stop showing off?" Daisuke asked standing beside her.

"I can't help it! Spanish is such a beautiful language!" Nana replied.

"This is the plan," Emiko Interrupted, "Nana, you will distract the police with you're Spanish,"

"There, I knew it would be useful,"

"Ahahaha…" Daisuke just laughed.

"And Daisuke, you will go pick the painting up. This way, dark has no need for any rush for everyone will think you are the thief Nana."

"In that case, we can make a fight. Dark versus the beautiful delicate girl thief, umm….I have to make up a name,"

"We will think about that later. But we will give you a fake bracelet as a bait," Kosuke butted in.

"I understand. All my life, I've always wanted to be like an Anime character. KAMIKAZE KAITOU JEANNE!"

"Nana, do you want to go walk around Brazil?" Daisuke asked suddenly.

"Eh? Me?" Nana blushed.

"Yeah, who else?"

"Eh? NO! I MEAN, SURE!" Nana said blushing even harder.

"Okay, I'm gonna get ready first,"

"Uh..Uhm," Nana said nodding her head and she went into her room.

Nana trashed about looking for clothes in her room. She was smiling happily and also blushing at the same time.

"Daisuke is asking me out! Isn't it wonderful maybe we'll go for dinner and then have a romantic outing all ending with a sweet gentle kiss! AHHHH!" Nana exclaimed.

"But... Daisuke loves Riku...," suddenly Nana said sadly, "I wonder... will he ever forget about Riku...?"

"What kind of clothes should I wear as my suit?" Nana asked Daisuke while strolling through the shops.

"I think it's better if you use something so you can easily move about." Daisuke answered walking beside her.

"Something easy to move huh?"

Why don't you just use the clothes you first wore when you were fighting with Dark,"

"hmm… Do you think it's nice?"

"Of course,"

"REALLY?"

"Yeah,"

"Daisuke! That means I just need to buy the leotard and tights! Come on!"

"Sure," Daisuke said as he got dragged by Nana.

Daisuke smiled.

'This surely reminds me of Riku. Maybe she will make me forget about her but…'

Daisuke frowned.

'I don't want to forget…'

"Ah! Daisuke," Nana suddenly stopped.

"Hn? Why don't we make a fight? Who gets the bracelet first wins."

"HUH! Are you crazy? I don't want to fight!"

Come on Daisuke, why don't we take the deal?

/Dark/

I'll promise I'll never eavesdrop like I am now

/Fine, but it's your deal/

"Dark said he'll take the deal but it's a deal between you and him,"

"Okay! Now, I can show my skills,"

"Nana? Are you at you're position?" Emiko asked through the earphone.

"Yup, sharp at the position,"

"Dark is on his way. When I say now, you show yourself,"

"No problem,"

"Make sure your wearing the bracelet,"

"A, okay," Nana said keeping the Bracelet in her pocket.

Nana waited amoment till she heard the siren went off and someone shouting 'DARK!Él está aquí! He is here

"Nana! Now!" Emiko said through the earphones.

Nana jumped onto the peak of the roof.

"CREMÉ ESTÁ AQUÍ!NYAHA!" CREMÉ IS HERE! NYAHA!

"CREMÉ!" The police shouted and chased after her.

"Something's wrong," Emiko said.

"Nana's not wearing the fake bracelet!" Kosuke said.

Nana ran into the building. Dark crashed into the building. (Makes a whole big difference)

"So how are you enjoying it?" Dark asked.

"Preety fun and enjoyable," Nana said loking at Dark with a smile on her face.

Daisuke,

/hn/

This Nana girl might be your perfect one,

/what do you mean/

Don't you see, she's be the perfect person to make you forget about Riku.

/Why/ Daisuke asked in a sad tone.

Because she follows you in you're journey and joins you in your jobs. Wouldn't it be nice?

/I'm…I'm still sticking with Riku/

Don't tell me you don't believe in third loves?

/It's not that! It's just… I can't betray Riku. I'll be categorized as a playboy then./

You'll never understand…

**X**

Kosuke pulled the last of the suitcases from the boot. Daisuke, his son put the bag on the trolley. Kosuke pulled out his wallet and gave the taxi driver some money.

"Obrigado," Kosuke said to the man but the man just went on into his car and drove off.

"Well, that's that to friendliness," Kosuke said.

Kosuke turned.

"Well, lets go, Daisuke. We wouldn't want your mother to complain about us being so slow,"

"Ah, sure," the red haired boy answered.

"Do you want me to push the trolley?"

"Don't worry, I can do it."

"Alright. Emiko is at…….."

'I wonder what happened to Nana. I wonder if she has gone on the aeroplane. What should I do? It was all Dark's fault that these things happen.'

: Don't blame it on me:

'It was,'

: If you were strong enough to say 'Nana, it was just a misunderstanding, You know that I will never love anyone else but you. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN MY HEART!' then probably she would forgive you :

'Isn't that too dramatic? And anyway, It's stupid!'

: I think it's perfect:

'Yeah ri….'

_CRASH!_

A silver haired boy fell down with his sun glasses sliding. Daisuke gasped.

"AHH! GOMEN!" Daisuke screamed.

"Ouch…." The boy groaned.

Daisuke held out his hand.

"Here,"

"Ah, thank you," the silver haired said and held Daisuke's hand.

Daisuke helped him up and took the sunglasses. He handed it to the silver haired boy.

"Thanks,"

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm fine. Just fine," He said.

"Daisuke! What happened?" Kosuke asked.

"I accidentally bumped into him," Daisuke said.

"I'm sorry, he didn't mean to," Kosuke said.

"Not to worry. Everything of mine is okay. I'll be going," the boy said and went off.

"Ahh, sure" Kosuke mumbled.

Daisuke just stared. The boys walking silhouette reminded him of someone. Someone he missed. A friend of him. A good friend.

"Hiwatari-kun…." Daisuke mumbled.

**X**

Daisuke sat down comfortably on the seat, waiting for the aeroplane to set off. He looked out of the window. The plane was still half full, well, according to his mother, This plane won't be that crowded because she picked a less busy flight. His thought's then flew to Riku and his friends at home.

'I wonder what the others are doing. Probably Riku has forgotten about me, or did she? I'm sure Hiwatari-kun and Risa-san are just the same. I wish I could just have gone to the wrong plane and instead of going to California; I'm going to Japan back. Then, at least for a minute, I wanna see Riku-san….'

"AHHHH!" a voice came out of nowhere.

Daisuke suddenly came back to reality. He turned.

"AHH! YOU ARE!"

**TOBECONTINUED**

Well? How'd you like it? Sorry to end with a cliffhanger. I was too busy……  
I have a surprise for you though!

AN OMAKE!

Scroll down!

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

JUST kiddin' about the story ending, It won't end that way!

"NANA!" Daisuke screamed.

"Yo!" Nana said.

"I thought you took the plane to Malaysia?"

"I did?" Nana thought, "I DID! I came out at the wrong place I guess……. Sorry……."

I'm coming out!

"Cut! Cut! What are you doing Nana? Your not coming out anymore!" Itchan screamed.

"OWH! My mistake! I must have read the script wrong….. sorry…" Nana said while she walked towards the exit.

"OKAY! TAKE YOUR PLACES! TAKE YOUR PLACES! TAKE YOUR PLACES PEOPLE!" Itchan screamed while sitting on the Author's chair (I know it's a director's chair)

"MAKE SURE THE RIGHT PERSON IS THERE! NOT MORPHINE, NOT NANA, NOT DAIKI! GET IT! WE'RE STARTING IN 3…….2……1…….. ACTION!"

**X**

We continue from the last scene we were left with…….

We will go a little behind so you can refresh your memory…….

LET'S START!

"AHHHH!" a voice came out of nowhere.

Daisuke suddenly came back to reality. He turned.

"AHH! YOU ARE!" Daisuke screamed.

"Yo!" The person said, waving his hands.

"You are that boy from just now!" Daisuke shouted again.

"Call me Riles and please stop shouting….."

"Ah! Sorry, Riles….." Daisuke said, closing his mouth.

"Looks like I'm sitting beside you er….."

"Daisuke," Daisuke said, introducing himself "Niwa Daisuke."

"Ah," The boy nodded, showing that he understood, "Well then, nice to meet you Niwa Daisuke,"

"Um," Daisuke nodded and they shook hands.

With that, a new friendship starts.

**X**

Riles-kun, how old are you?" Daisuke asked the silver haired boy.

"Me? I'm 15. How about you?" Riles asked.

"I'm 14. Turning 15 on November, " Daisuke said.

"My birthday is on July 25. I'm turning 16!"

"you're a year older then me huh, Riles-kun?" Daisuke mumbled.

"What's with the –kuns?"

"I'm from Japan and there, we put –kun's behind names. Of course we also use –chan, -san, and –sama,"

"Japan? That's far…."

"Yah……" Daisuke smiled sadly.

Riles looked at the sad Daisuke.

"Is something the matter?" Riles asked.

"HUH? Ah! Nothing," Daisuke said, blushing lightly.

"Then, why where you sad?" Riles asked.

"When I came here, I left a very precious girl behind, a girl that has always brighten my life and gave me spirit. Then I met another girl, who was also quite close too me and made me smile cheerfully but now, I lost her," Daisuke sighed, "I'm so dumb."

_SILENCE………_

"It's better than having none at all. It worst when you have not even one single being that supports you," Riles said and frowned, "I've been through that," he murmured.

"EH! Howcome? Riles-kun…. Riles-kun looked like he had everything. You have looks, intelligence, wealth and…. Everything I could think of at a perfect boy!" Daisuke said.

"Perfect? Where did you get that idea from?" Riles asked.

"Well….. your handsome, you talk and think like you were well educated and you look very wealthy….." Daisuke said.

"You think I'm handsome?" Riles asked, grinning.

"HUH! NO! I DON'T! It's just…." Daisuke said, blushing lightly.

"Dai-chan, please lower your voice…." Emiko popped out from the front seat.

"sorry….." Daisuke groaned.

"Are you feeling well? You look red."

"EH! It's nothing! Really! Aha… ahahahaha….." Daisuke said.

"You got your self a new friend huh?" Emiko said while she looked at Riles.

"Nice to meet you, Madam," Riles said while giving her a charming smile.

"My, my, you are so sweet huh?" Emiko said, blushing lightly.

"Emiko, I think you should come and sit back," Kosuke's voice could be heard with a bit of anger in it.

Emiko popped down and a stream of questions could be heard.

"You don't seem to have any resemblance to your mother," Riles said.

"yah, I guess….." Daisuke said,

'The only family resemblance I have with her is Dark…..' Daisuke thought.

:What?" Dark asked.

'Nothing'

"Riles-kun, where's your mom?" Daisuke asked.

"My mum?" Riles said and frowned.

"Yah," Daisuke nodded, feeling a sense that he said something wrong.

"I don't care about that bh," Riles said. A/U's notes: for good little kiddies, it's censored

"Why? I mean, she's your mum," Daisuke asked.

'Me and my big mouth' Daisuke thought.

Riles glared at Daisuke.

"You wouldn't understand it. YOU were pampered by your mother and father and your grandfather! YOU have friends and a family that cares for YOU! What do I have? I have nothing! I have not one speck of happiness! Not one fking st of thing you have! YOUR always so cheerful and ME? ME? That bh doesn't even care about what the fk I'm doing!" Riles stood up and grabbed Daisuke's collar, "If only I could get rid of that ONE person, my mother would be able to accept me! I will go to school like normal people! I can spend MY life thinking about MY self rather then sitting around and think about how I'm gonna get rid of HIM!"

"Riles-kun! Let go…… Please……… Everyone is watching……." Daisuke mumbled as he tried to get Riles to let go of him.

Surely enough, everyone onboard the plane were looking at their direction. Riles loosened his grip on Daisuke, hiding his face from embarrassment.

"Sorry Daisuke…… sorry…….." Riles said and ran to the toilet.

Daisuke looked at the boy who was running into the toilet. If daisuke's eye's weren't playing a fool, Daisuke had saw tears coming out of Riles eyes.

"Daisuke! Are you alright?" Emiko asked.

"Are you hurt Daisuke?" Kosuke also asked.

The cabin crews also came out and checked what was the matter.

"It was just a small fight. Not to worry. And I'm fine. I have no injuries," Daisuke said to the crowd.

**X**

The silver haired boy splashed water to his face. The cold water made him calm and it also washed all his tears away. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Calm down Riles. Your not the usual self. Why are you so mad?" He asked the image of himself.

He shivered.

"Why……….." He said.

A drop of tear trailed down his cheeks.

"Why can't I lead a normal life like other humans? I….. I can't stand it…….."

He couldn't stand it anymore and he cried to his hearts content.

"Riles-kun….." a voice came out.

"Daisuke?" Riles looked at the door with was opened.

"How…."

"AHH! You didn't lock the door of the toilet and I was worried about you so….."

Riles stared at Daisuke. To tell you the truth, nobody has ever been worried about him. It's always him for himself.

"Thanks…." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked, confused.

Riles just walked past Daisuke and back to his seat. Daisuke cought up with him.

"I-----I'm sorry about just now…… I never knew that it would hurt your feelings so…… I'm sorry" Daisuke said, bowing down.

Riles smiled but the smile dropped preety quickly.

"It's not your fault. It's his….."

"His?"

"The Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy,"

**TOBECONTINUED**

So…. After a long waiting! Chapter 4 is out. I started off like an old geezer writing a classical book don't you think? The next chapter wil be about their fight to get the Golden Bracelet of Morphine. I'll try to be a bit fast. I'm trying to type the sequel of Yakusoku at the moment so I'm a little slow. I'm having trouble getting ideas. What do you think of the name Cremé? I just thought of cream because I wanted her name to have something about white colour.  
Yay! Another character comes out. This is another cliffhanger for you! Yay! Actually, I wanted to write the chapter till when they reached their destination but……….. IT WILL BE SUCH A LONG WAIT FOR YOU GUYS! I'M SO CORTEOUS AREN'T I? Readers: yeah right….. now we will have to end up with something worst, a cliffy Okay……okay……. I was just feeling very tired and my brain cells are already sleeping. Well, most of them. Okay! My comment on this chapter!

When I wrote the second part of this story (the part after the huge space) I have totally forgot about Nana's bye bye so when I typed about Daisuke and Riles conversation, I had never remembered the character above even was alive. So…… now no Nana…….. Sorry for the ones who prefer DaisukexNana but there's hope for DaisukexRiku lovers and I know some people love the shounen-ai's so…… I added a little DaisukexRiles. It was fun.

Owh! And the usage of vulgar words, I censored them for us good little kiddies :3. I had a hard time typing them but alas…… I just got used to it so when Riles started screaming, I was typing like I didn't care.

I wanna download Candidate for Goddess but I'm downloading sooooooo much things now T-T. And by the way, if I could, I want to put summary's about the upcoming chapters but…… I don't have an idea about what will come out so…….

IT'S DESTINY THAT AWAITS!  
Here's my replies for the reviews.

Dragoon knight - thanks. But which chapter are you referring to?

Fuck-u - (Uh…nice name) You'll see the results at the end or the middle of the story. This may end up like the story about Daisuke pairing up with Sakura (CCS)in the end at 'Shape of the Heart'by rurichan. I'm actually quite surprised someone manted Daisuke to pair up with Nana and I feel happy with it in some other way probably because I want her to represent me. In this chapter, she really acts and thinks like me ;P

Fylleth - Thanks for you're Reviews but I can thank you in real life. And in this story's plot (already inside my atlus) they are heading for London.

Spirit-06 - Thanks. This is the next chapter.

heLen - Thanks. But I can't avoid putting it. Nothing to be sorry of. I'm not the one who keeps revenge (ask Fylleth)

**P.S. Sorry if I accidentally mixed the Spanish up.**


	5. Chappie 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters. Only the plot, the story and Riles belong to me.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 5**

**Why am I always targeted?**

**Written by Itchan**

Key

:Daisuke/Dark. Depends on who is in who:

_Sound Effects_

'thoughts'

"Talking"

Important notes this will rarely come out

Enjoy!

**X**

Riles smiled but the smile dropped pretty quickly.

"It's not your fault. It's his….."

"His?" Daisuke said, feeling uncomfortable.

"The Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy,"

_Crack….._

"Eh? Daisuke, are you alright? You look pale…."

"AHH! I'm okay…. I'm okay………" Daisuke said, blushing lightly.

"Now your red……"

"Ahh….."

Riles went closer and touched his forehead on Daisuke's forehead.

"hmmm…" Riles hummed.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was all together confused. Usually, this kind of scene happens with Hiwatari. He was blushing furiously with the touch of Rile's skin.

"A…..ano…….I……errr…….."

"Your not having fever. What's wrong?" Riles asked as the furthered.

"Err……. I……" Daisuke stuttered. Thinking of what to say.

"Are you okay?" Riles said, bringing his hand to Daisuke.

Daisuke evade it.

But it resulted on his head banging on something unknown and he drifted of to slumber land after hearing a voice calling out his name…….

**X**

"Suke……Daisuke…….Daisuke!"

Daisuke's eye's flicked open.

"Kaa-san?" He said, gathering his thoughts.

"Wake up. The plane has landed. We have to go."

"Huh? Plane?"

Daisuke looked around while gathering his thoughts.

"RILES!" he stood up and looked around.

"The boy sitting beside you? He already left…" Kosuke said, emerging beside Emiko.

"He……he did?" Daisuke asked.

"Yup! Now, may we leave?" Emiko said, holding up her handbag.

"Ah? SURE!" Daisuke said, unbuckling his seat belt,

He grabbed his backpack and headed of, following his mother and father and the rest of his family.

**X**

Daisuke leapt on the bed and lied down, eyes closed, he thought about things.

"could Riles be…….. Krad……….." he mumbled as his eyes re-open, "Dark….."

Dark sighed.

: I don't know. He may and he may not :

"Or, he could be like Nana,"

: You're still thinking about her huh? It's just like you think about her more than Riku :

"DARK!" Daisuke said, sitting up.

: Okay okay. But it's true….. You haven't thought about Riku lately…… :

Daisuke sighed.

"It's just…… I got used to it…….. In Riku's case, it has passed and I'm… over…. It but in Nana's case, it just…just happened……"

Daisuke sighed.

"Riku-san…….'

_Silence……_

"DAI-CHAN!"

"UWAH!" Daisuke screamed.

"Eh? Did I scare you?" Emiko asked, entering Daisuke's room.

"K……Kaa-san……" Daisuke stuttered.

"Anyway, I sent an advance notice to the Pasadena Museum. It's tonight at 12am."

"SO SOON!" Daisuke suddenly screamed, "I mean, so soon?" Daisuke blushed.

"We have to make as if Dark is magical and he can appear anywhere," Emiko explained and took out some folded clothing's, "Here!" Emiko handed it to Daisuke, "Your clothes for tonight's catch, we're having dinner outside," Emiko said and left.

"Mom treats it like I'm going on a date…….." Daisuke grumbled.

: on a date? With me! NOWAY! You've got Hiwatari and that Riles boy already::

"DARK!"

: cool down! I was just Jokin……. :

"Hmph…."

**X**

**"**So my target for tonight is…… the orb of light……." Dark said.

: looks quite easy when we are already here……. : Daisuke said.

"Hah, they think they are so almighty just leaving one person to guard each room and the rest guard the hallways and the outside. It is a very VERY stupid idea," Dark grumbled, while putting on some guard clothes.

: Haha : Daisuke sweat dropped.

"Well, let's get to work!" Dark said, stretching.

Dark walked out of the room he was in and into the hallways. He walked till he reached the room which contained the orb of light. He tapped the shoulder of the guard on duty at that room.

"Hn?" The guard looked behind.

"Chief asked me to change guarding places with you. He says I'm more capable," Dark said.

"GO ahead. I'm afraid if Dark does something to me so I rather guard places with 25 chance of Dark coming," The guard said and left.

: th…that was easy….. :

"Well, let's get that thing and get out of here," Dark said, walking slowly and opened the safety box which contained a small computer, "huh, this will be easy. Knowing the manager, he would put…" Dark keyed in the Manager's name.

_ERROR….._

"EH?"

Dark typed more passwords each returning with a result of errors.

"What's wrong!" Dark yelled but realized his mistake.

"What's the matter?" The guard outside aksed.

"N…nothing," Dark said.

Getting back to the password, Dark realized something. He typed the letters.

_K_

_R_

_A_

_D_

_Ping….._

: What……What does this mean::

"It means that from now on, we will be having trouble," Dark said.

Dark opened the glass case that was keeping the orb and took the orb.

: Dark what do you mean::

"You'll find out," Dark said and

**X**

"Kaa-san! Here!" Daisuke said as he handed his mother the stolen item.

"AHH! IT'S SO PRETTY! Was it easy?" Emiko asked, hugging the orb.

: Tell her it was not even an exercise: Dark said.

"Dark says it was not even an exercise for him," Daisuke said.

"Then, we will have more exercise then!" Emiko said and walked away.

Daisuke sweat dropped. He went into his room and lay on the bed and just stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder what I'll be doing tomorrow. Usually, at Brazil, I went Shopping with Nana but now…… I will looks stupid going to clothes shop alone……" Daisuke said.

: you of course can go fishing :

"Fishing? Why fishing?"

: Cause I know how to fish::

"You do? I thought you only know how to be a thief,"

: just follow what I ask you to do and soon you'll get the hang of it :

"O…okay…. But I don't even have a fishing rod,"

: you will have one soon :

"Somehow…. I have a bad feeling about this…."

: nothing bad. For now, just get your beauty sleep. We need a lot of patience when fishing and who knows, if you don't sleep enough, you may get grumpy. :

"Well, good night then," Daisuke said and closed his eyes.

**X**

: Okay! First to get you your fishing rod::

"Okay, let's find a store then," Daisuke said.

: THAT ONE::

"Isn't that a convenient store?"

: Who knows what is in there::

"As….As you wish….,"

: Okay, go inside and find a pretty lady to ask :

Daisuke entered the store and looked around.

: That blonde one will do good:: Dark said.

"That one huh. But she doesn't look like she's working in this store and she look…..my age?" Daisuke said.

: at least we know she has rounded this store and probably know where to find a fishing rod::

"Alright…."

: now, go to her and say "excuse me" while smiling :

Daisuke did as told.

"Excuse me," Daisuke called out with a sincere smile.

"Yes?" The girl turned, her icy blue eyes looked at Daisuke with a glare.

"I'm not good at directions so do you mind showing me the way to a laundry store? If your not busy that is," Daisuke said.

'DARK! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!'

: Catching fish of course::

'When you say fish… you meant girls didn't you……'

"Laundry store? Yah, I guess I could. I'm not that busy anyway," the girl said.

"Erm…. On second thought that's okay, I'll find it by myself. And I well…. I'm searching a specific one. Thanks," Daisuke said, running off.

"Weird…." The girl could only say…….

Daisuke ran with his might, blushing tomato red.

'Dark it's all your fault! It's all your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'

: okay, okay, chill! When you said you missed Nana, I thought you just need another girl :

'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!'

_Crash!_

"UWAHH!" Daisuke yelled as he falled down.

Luckily for him, the person he crashed into managed to stay up and grabbed Daisuke before Daisuke could even touch the floor.

"D…Daisuke?"

"Hn?" Daisuke said as he opened his eyes, looking at his savior.

"R..RILES!" Daisuke screamed.

His scream of course, like reality, picked up some audiences.

"EH! AH! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Daisuke said.

"What are you doing here?" Riles asked.

"I'm on vacation remember!" Daisuke said.

"Oh yeah, you did say that on the plane,"

"But It's weird how we met again," Daisuke said.

"Maybe, it's our fate and destiny," Riles said,showing a satisfied smile.

"geh…." Daisuke sweat dropped.

: ahem :

"Did you see Dark on TV this morning?" Riles aksed, breaking the silence.

"Dark? Yah……. He's cool isn't he?" Daisuke said.

: you at last admitted you think I'm cool :

"He's not cool…. He's an idiotic thief," Riles said.

This made Daisuke surprised, including Dark who went screaming.

"As far as I'm concerned, as long as Dark's here, the world won't be in peace," Riles said.

"Why do you care about him anyway?"

"Because, I have a connection with him," Riles said.

: he could be Krad :

'probably. Let's find out more first.'

"Relation like how?" Daisuke asked sweetly.

"It's classified. Sorry,"

"That's okay," Daisuke said and turned to his watch, "I better get going. See you next time!" Daisuke said and ran off.

"Ah!" Riles answered then suddenly froze.

Riles looked at the direction Daisuke went and said one thing……….

"Dark……..?"

**X**

Daisuke slammed the door of his room close, panting hard after running from his encounter with Riles. He breathed in and sighed.

"Remind me to never follow your silly ideas," Daisuke said as he laid on the bed, brushing his hair back only to make the hair bounce back into place.

: Aww…… Daisuke is shy being with Riles::

"Shut up!" Daisuke said and closed his eyes.

: We're not going out anymore::

"Who wants to if it's with you," Daisuke answered.

: Risa would:

"Pfft!" Daisuke said, sitting up with a jerk, "Risa doesn't know the real you! If she did, I'm sure she would forget about you totally after that. Luckily, Riku knew how you…..really…… are……….,"

Daisuke took a pillow and hugged it tight, trying to hide his wet eyes. He blinked back his tears but alas, one of them escaped. One by one, tears trailed down. The thought of Riku reminded him of how much he cared for her, how much he longed to stare back into her beautiful almond like eyes, how much he wanted to hold her soft hand again and snuggle with her at the fountain while looking at the stars. Dark just lay quiet. He knew how Daisuke felt and knew he should not interrupt.

"Kaa-san! I'm going," Daisuke called out.

"Becareful," Emiko said in reply.

"I will!" Daisuke said and closed the door.

Daisuke decided that today, he will be go for a little shopping and mail it to his friends, secretly. He wasn't good at shopping and his taste was… unexpected but, oh well. He ran through the list of people he is expected to buy presents for in his head. Riku, Risa, Hiwatari and Saehara were on the list. 'For the girls' he thought, 'Probably some jewelry and the boys, pens and key chains. No, why not all pens and key chains. I'm only being fair. But, knowing Risa, she would want jewelry. This is hard….' Daisuke thought. While he was crossing and alley, he heard some screams that spoilt his thoughts.

"What the…" Daisuke said as he looked into the alley. He walked in to investigate.

The voice belonged to a girl who looked like a vagabond.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at some possibly gangsters.

"Aww, come on. We just wanna play a little. You beggars need money right? We can supply you with that if you do what we say," the gangsters said.

"I would rather beg than get money like this," The girl said.

Daisuke peeped. He took note that the girl was about eleven to twelve years old. That was what her size looked like. But her personality was of a much older person. She was thin and was only wearing half-torn t-shirt, a jacket and jeans that was torn till only three quarters of it was left. Her red hair had only one word to describe it, messy. She had tied her hair with a string and it looked as if she tied it loose because hair was sprouting everywhere and looked like she hasn't even combed it after some rough sleeping. And worst, she was covered with dirt.

"We know you would do anything for money. Now, stop fidgeting," The gangster said and stepped closer to her, bringing his hands to her chin.

"Get away you creep!" The girl said and lifted her leg to give a nice kick on the gangster's weak spot, his crotch.

The gangster groaned and fell to the ground. His friend gave a scream.

"You bih!" he said.

"You want it to? Here," the girl said and kicked the other mans place.

Seeing her chance of escaping, the girl ran, leaving the gangsters behind. She turned and met with Daisuke.

"WAH!" she exclaimed as she stopped herself, tumbling down.

Daisuke stepped back a little. The girl looked up. Daisuke heard a moan escaping her mouth.

"You got me. Do what you want," she said.

"You're not going to run?" Daisuke asked.

"Not with a sprained ankle. So, what do you want?" the girl said.

"Nothing?" Daisuke said.

"Your not in the gang of gangsters?" she looked up, signs of relief showing on her face.

"I don't think so," Daisuke said.

"So what are you doing! Help me up here! I have a sprained ankle!" the girl shouted.

"Err…. O… okay," Daisuke said.

Daisuke bent down and waited for the girl to put her hand around his neck. When she did, Daisuke stood up and grabbed her legs.

"you're light," He said aloud.

"That's what you get when you don't eat much," the girl said, "My name is Jemina, what's yours?"

"Daisuke, Niwa Daisuke."

"You Korean?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you a Korean?"

"No. I'm Japanese."

"Owh. Where are you bringing me?"

"To my place. My mum and maid will help you. They know a lot about first aids."

"Okay."

"You can take this room," Emiko said, opening the door to a room.

"Gee, thanks," Jemina said.

"If you have a problem, just call," Towa said.

"Thanks again," Jemina said.

"Remember, rest is what you need." Emiko said.

"Yah. Thank you,"

"Bye!" Emiko and Towa said.

Jemina closed the door and bounced on the bed. It was a small room. Just enough for a single bed, a closet and a dressing table with one drawer. Jemina sighed. After she reached here with Daisuke, his mother and the maid called Towa took her for a nice warm bath. She noticed how dirty she was when she realized the water turned a very dirty brown when she dipped inside it. The two women, had to wash her hair thrice just to get it back to its original state. After drying her off, Emiko blown her hair dry and trimmed it a little after having a hard time combing it. They bandaged her sprained ankle and clipped her hair. Now, Jemina was lying on the bed tiredly, wearing a large t-shirt and shorts that went down her knee. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"Daisuke,"

"Daisuke who?"

"err… Niwa Daisuke,"

"Come in," Jemina said.

Daisuke entered the room and sat on the bed since that was the only place he could out his butt on.

"How do you feel?" Daisuke asked.

"Refreshed. My head feels a little dizzy though after your mum scrubbed it," Jemina complained.

"Well, with you all cleaned up, you look very pretty," Daisuke said, smiling cheerfully.

"Seriously. Don't try to flatter me,"

"It's true," Daisuke said, giving his charming smile.

Jemina blushed. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her head.

"I… I'm tired now. Can you leave me alone so I can have some rest? Please?" Jemina stuttered.

"Sure. Do you want any water or food?" Daisuke asked.

"No. I don't think so," Jemina asked.

"Okay, rest well." Daisuke said and left the room.

Jemina revealed her head after she was sure Daisuke had left. The room was Dark and cold. The curtains were closed so that no light entered. She sighed and fell down on the bed. She started on her journey to slumber land.

"How about this one?" Daisuke asked, holding up a pink t-shirt.

"You say one is girlish and the other, tomboyish. This won't work for both," Jemina commented.

Jemina's foot haven't healed completely yet but she was able to walk. To repay the Niwa's, Jemina helped in small things like making the table before and after eating and small things like that. Now, she is helping Daisuke, which was hard work. Jemina had convinced Daisuke that buying a T-shirt was the best thing. And Daisuke, knowing him, he was convinced.

"Buying clothes for girls is hard work," Daisuke sighed.

"Hey, don't you know that you can make girls mad just by saying that?" Jemina said, turning away from a colourful polka-dotted shirt.

"But … we found Hiwatari's and Saehara's shirt so fast but even after an hour, we haven't found any for the Harada twins…." Daisuke cried.

"Girls have a complicated taste unlike simple boys."

"Simple is good. You don't have to strain your eyes to look at it," Daisuke commented.

"Are you trying to be an enemy of women?" Jemina glared.

"Eh? Of course not!" Daisuke said.

'Dark! See what you have done!' Daisuke thought.

:I was HELPING. It was a good answer. The best:

'Yah, right!'

_NYAN_

"Nyan?" Jemina and Daisuke said in unison and turned.

A cat stood in between them. Purring.

"What a cute cat!" Jemina said, picking the cat up and brushing the shining black fur.

The cat, Daisuke thought, was not cute but beautiful. It was very clean. It had mostly black fur. The paws and its belly was silverish white and at the forehead was the same silvery white coloured, 'M', meaning the cat was a tabby. The jade coloured eyes stared at Daisuke, as if Daisuke was its prey. The jingle of the bell on its collar was the only sound Daisuke could hear. It was as if he is forced to remember something he had forgotten or, forcing him to forget something he needed to remember.

"Daisuke? Yoo-hoo. Earth to Daisuke!" Jemina called out.

"Huh?" Daisuke snapped out of his trance.

"Are you okay? You look pale," Jemina said.

"I'm okay. Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" Daisuke said.

"Okay," Jemina said, releasing the cat.

The cat jumped onto the floor and looked back. It stared at Daisuke, as if marking his target.

"Le….let's go Nana. The cat is giving me Goosebumps," Daisuke said.

He grabbed hold Jemina's hand and started to jog back to the hotel.

"Hey… Wait... Daisuke! Who the heck is…" Jemina said, unable to finish the sentence.

Daisuke dragged Jemina back to the hotel.

_RING_

"You did well. We found him," A girl said.

_NYAN_

The cat purred and turned into another girl.

"How was my acting?" the cat asked.

"Perfect. Now, we just need time. What makes me mad is the girl that is around him," the girl said.

"Jealous aren't you?" the previously a cat said, clipping her hair.

"Shut up," the girl said, brushing her long hair behind.

The girl stood, brushing dust from her trousers.

"Lets get to the hotel. It's getting dark," The girl said.

"Yes, master."

Back at the hotel, Daisuke ran into his room and locked the door. He went into the bathroom and opened the tap to wash his face. He looked into the mirror.

"What's wrong with me?" Daisuke asked himself.

:You must be having mental problems:

"I wasn't expecting an answer," Daisuke complained and got a towel.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Just a minute!" Daisuke called back.

Daisuke looked at himself in the mirror again. He breathed in slowly and breathed out. He went to open the door. At the door was Jemina. When Daisuke opened the door, he got a welcoming glare.

"What happened back there?" Jemina asked, crossing her arms.

"huh?"

"You were acting strangely and you were calling me Nana. Who the heck is she?"

"Nana?" Daisuke scratched his head.

"Yes, Nana," Jemina repeated, "Who is she?"

"She… Is….. I……. I have no idea…?" Daisuke said, "Who's Nana?"

**TOBECONTINUED**

This chapter is crappy…….  
It wasn't even planned………… THAT'S WHY! Nobody I talked to was from California but… Haish…I should make a review of my own stupid story!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Anyway, thanks for you that reviewed my fanfic. Especially the usual ones. Ect. Fylleth (my best friend) and Spirit-06  
I… don't know what to say about this chapter…….. It's crappy! That what I can say! I always hate it when in Fanfics, this mysterious person comes out and we only know the shadows of them and nothing else. I don't mind in Manga's and all but in Fanfics, it always bugs me and it bugs me even more since I'm making something that bugs me.

sigh

Anyway, what chapter is this? Chapter 5. So, this Jemina girl pops out. I got the name from a Finnish person. In Finland, it's supposed to be pronounced as 'Yemina'. Stupid eh? But not to worry, this is the United States of America so you're supposed to call her 'Jemina'. A little bad language since it is…. America…… And the ending! That's something to talk about? Why the heck is Daisuke having a sudden burst of amnesia after meeting with a stupid dumb cat! (Sorry Fylleth) I mean, it's just a cat! It's different if it's an elephant or Whale. Even I would faint and probably forget something but a CAT… For heaven's sake! What am I thinking! Me and my brain! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SLAP!

Okay. So even if my story is crappy or so, review it and tell me it's crappy. If you think it's absolutely brilliant (haha…) then review it to let me know. At the same time, I'll be working on my next masterpiece, chapter 6. I can't wait to move on to the next country. I at least had my own experience there (More then the snobbish Fylleth that is) and I would really like to write about it and probably some comebacks of characters from the past chapter, which could be anyone. Saehara, Risa, Hiwatari, Riku, Riles, Nana, Morphine, ANYONE! You name it! Even myself! Well… I said comeback… not appearances. I've had enough of making characters. I made Jemina up just because I pity poor Daisuke and Dark can't live without any girls.

P.S. I'm doing chap 6 and…. I'm stucked…..

ITchAN


	6. Chappie 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 6**

**We will meet again…**

**Written by Itchan **

Key

: Daisuke/Dark. Depends on who is in whom:

Sound Effects

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Enjoy!

**From the previous chapter…**

The announcement called for people who will be boarding for the plane heading to Heathrow Airport. IT was Daisuke'sflight. Daisuke stepped into the plane and looked around. He smiled, remembering how he met many people just by climbing on a plane and how much pain and suffering and also joy and happiness by meeting these people.

"Here comes another exciting adventure," He told himself.

**Chapter 19…**

Daisuke jumped on the bed and glanced up at the ceiling. He sighed. Being jet lagged is awful. You feel all sleepy but when you look outside, it's still evening. The view at the window, a building with a dome, Madam Tussauds. Living in Baker's street, a straight train from the airport, the only thing he was able to see around here was the statue of Sherlock Holmes. Why? Because the walk from the station to the apartment was so close. From the station, just turn left, walk a bit till you come to a junction and then turn left again and you immediately look to your left and there it was.

"Riku-san… I wish you were here…. I'm so confused whether who are my friends and who are my enemies," Daisuke mumbled.

: It's easy actually. Nana equals to enemy. Riku equals to friend : Dark said.

"What about Riles?"

: Very easy. Riles equals Gay partner for you :

"WHAT!" Daisuke stood up in horror.

: Just kidding. Don't need to get so worked out about it : Dark laughed.

"I… wasn't getting worked out about anything," Daisuke blushed lightly.

: Daisuke-chan Who are you thinking about? Riles or Hiwatari-kun : Dark teased Daisuke with a slurry tone.

"Shut up!" Daisuke used his pillow to whack an imaginary Dark.

: Sorry, sorry. : Dark apologize, still laughing. : Daisuke, wanna go around Baker's Street for a while? The place where Sherlock Holmes used to live. Not bad. I just hope the polices here live up to his name. :

:Yeah, sure," Daisuke got up and took his coat. He walked towards the door and out from his room.

"Dai-chan, where are you going" Emiko enquired, seeing that her beloved son was ready to go out.

"I'm just going to have a walk around London. You don't mind do you?" Daisuke asked.

"No. I don't. But be careful." Emiko said.

"Daisuke, here's a hand phone for you. I got it free after signing up with a contract but it was actually for 18 above. You can have this one and I'll get a new one." Kosuke handed Daisuke a hand phone.

"Arigatou," Daisuke smiled gleefully.

"Take care okay? And call me if anything happens. Your mothers number is inside."

"Okay," Daisuke opened the door and walked outside. He stepped into the rather small lift and zoomed down.

x

"Wow, London. I never thought of coming here," Nana took a deep breath as she stepped out of the hotel.

"You slept the whole day yesterday. How stupid," Morphine emerged behind her.

"I'm so sorry because I was tired," Nana replied sarcastically.

"I'm just wandering whether Dark and Daisuke have arrived. I had to do the patrol alone since you were sleeping yesterday and I couldn't cover the whole town."

"Awww, don't be a meanie. I was just having some sleep. I'm still jet lagged somehow…" Nana walked.

"I'm not a meanie! You should be thankful that I did part of your patrol although it was a little part!" Morphine trailed behind Nana and joined beside her.

"Okay, okay! I'll treat you to some tuna sandwich afterwards. Happy?"

"Only tuna sandwiches?" Morphine tempted.

"Fish and chips," Nana replied, lazy to have an argument with her comrade

"Yay! I'll be having high quality Fish and Chips for lunch!" Morphine jumped.

"Wait! Are you saying that my Fish and Chips are not delicious?" Nana looked at Morphine with anger in her eyes.

"I didn't say that, did I?" Morphine blinked innocently.

"Owh.. Whatever!" Nana fastened her pace.

x

Daisuke looked around. He has been walking about in circles and now… he was in the middle of nowhere. He looks at the signs around him. 'Oxford Street' filled the signboards.

"Oxford Street?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

He looked at the road. No cars…

"How do I get back?" Daisuke sighed.

x

"Ahh! Nana! Isn't that…" Morphine pointed.

"Huh? What?" Nana looked. The sight of spiky red hair made her know exactly who it was. "Daisuke?" She murmured.

x

Daisuke Walked briskly. Trying to find a map. If I wanted to take a bus, he didn't have money in it but just looking at the map of the bus makes him topsy turvy. He looked left, he looked right. Nothing familiar to him. He only saw shops and peoples but none that he knew off. A sudden weight jumped on him.

"DAISUKE" a cheery voice called out.

"Jemina, what are you doing he-" Daisuke turned around and got cut short.

"Yo! Daisuke," Nana chirped, waving her right hand left and right.

"Na…Nana…?" Daisuke stuttered.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me already…" Nana pouted.

"NO! It's just that… I thought you're… I mean… it's just that…. What are you doing here? Talking to me?" Daisuke looked for words.

"You don't like me?" Nana asked with a sad face.

"NO! It's just-" Daisuke started but got cut short by Nana's pulling.

"Come on come on! Let's have a drink together," Nana pulled Daisuke's hand.

"NANA!" Daisuke yelled out frantically.

**TOBECONTINUED**

**Authors Corner**

Man, I'm mean…. I took such a long time to produce such a short chapter XD. Oh well, comments on this chapter from moi.

For Daisuke's mobile, his phone number is OOPS! I can't show it! I wonder why…

Next, Morphine makes her appearance again! XD So long she hasn't come out. Don't blame me (Readers: YOU'RE FAULT!) Okay, it is mine cause I dun like her character…. Shouldn't have made her appear…

Nothing else to say, I'm making a place where I reply reviews. Late reviews will not be entertained (LOL always wanted to say something like that). Thanks for me reading many Kingdom Hearts Fanfic that make me want to do this. So funny reading their replies. OK, should start now…

Oh, and about my new fic… It's a Loki Fanfic. If you're a fan of Matantei Loki Ragnarok, please pass by that fic to R&R kayz?

And for those of you who think I'll be halting this fic, no I'm not and I don't plan to cause you know the reason. I hope…. I'll repeat it. The reason is cause I don't like full stopping my fanfic in the middle of the series. Happy? Kayz. Off we go

**ItchAN**

**REVIEW REPLIES (RR CORNER)**

Ahh…. So few ppl…. My faithfool reviewer, Doublelynn and Kurumi only…

**BattleAngelKurumi**

HE HE godod chap!'cries Riku and Daisuke should always be together! but great fic!

**_REPLY_**- _Heylow. Lol, when I started knowing Riku, I hated her cause her voice and looks and personality stinks. Don't ask me why… DO I like her now? A lil :P. Thanks for staying fathfool T-T_

**Doublelynn**

Kyaah Sumimasen...for 'stealing' your format...:P Honto ni gomenasai Throw stares and blames to me, but I'd maybe couldn't careless compared to how you'd drive me and P.Y. crazy in school... However, keep up the great work:D P.S: You don't suck in this.

**_REPLY- _**_throw stones at Noddy HAH! You changed your format! XD I drive you crazy? Lolz. What about you and her hitting me ;-;. And Noddy, dun disclose personal information like a person's real name ONLINE…P.S. I DO! ONLY I NOTICE! LOLZ! Thanz_

**EXTRA CHAPPIE! Yet again… XD**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

**Written by Itchan **

Itchan : OHAYO! KONNICHIWA!KONBANWA! AND SO AND SO

Welcome to another segment of fun (I hope) with ITCHAN!

Dark : BORING!

Itchan : Shut up!

Daisuke : What are we gonna do here?

Itchan : Erm… I dunno, discuss some things out possibly.

Nana : Shouldn't this be like… an April Fool segment or something?

Itchan : GOOD IDEA! Smart clone replica of me.

Nana : Since when have I been your clone?

Itchan : To start things off, any questions or complaints from our fellow characters.

Dark : HAI

Itchan : Good going Dark! Yes? Your question?

Dark : I have a feeling that I don't appear much. Is it true?

Itchan : Err… lets ask the other characters.

Daisuke : I don't know… I don't really care who appears more.

Nana : Good for him when he doesn't appear. DIE DARK! DIE YOU DORK!

Hiwatari : AHHH! KRAD IS COMING!

Dark : OK! I'LL LEAVE!

Emiko : I think Dark is correct… He appears less….

Dark : SCORE ONE FOR MY MOTHER!

Kosuke : I really don't notice….

Riku : I don't notice.

Dark : You only notice Daisuke…

Riku : blushes W-WHO SAID!

Risa : Dark IS appearing less!

Dark : GO! RISA!

Itchan : And the conclusion is?

Dark : I don't wanna know…

Itchan : NEXT

Nana : Me!

Itchan : Go ahead oh clone of mine

Nana : I'm not your clone and my question is… why did you make me become a traitor.

Itchan : Hmm… good one… I have no idea… I just like you to be a traitor cause you were hogging my beloved Daisuke down.

Nana : BUT I'm YOUR CLONE!

Itchan : Now you admit it…

NEXT QUESTION

Jemina : HEY! YOU GUYS LEFT ME OUT!

Itchan : Gomen gomen Jemina.

Any questions?

Jemina : Yes! What's the relationship between Riles and Daisuke!

Daisuke : EH!

Itchan : Okay, everyone go ooooooooooooooooo

Everyone : oooooooooooooo

Riku : They are just friends!

Hiwatari : grumbles

Itchan : Comment from Hiwatari first!

Hiwatari : …

They are friends…

Itchan : O…kay… _Maybe he's jealous_

Let's ask the two people first… wait where's Riles?

Jemina : I'll go look for him! Disappears

Itchan :Good girl!

Now, Daisuke. Any comments so far?

Daisuke : Ahh… Umm… Ermm….

Jemina : I FOUND HIM IN THE TOILET!

Riles : …

Itchan : good catch!

Riles-kun What do you think of Daisuke!

Riles : I think he's a very honest person. I like him and-

Itchan : STOP! EVERYBODY GO ooooooooooo

Everybody : oooooooooooooo

Riles : …

Nana : I have some announcement to make!

I just found out that we're wasting space for the April Fool Segment so we're gonna-

Itchan : SINCE WHEN DID YOU TAKE OVER!

Nana : I AM your clone.

Itchan : Meanie… let me explain what Their relationship are first…

Nana : Make it quick.

Itchan : FIRST OF ALLLLLLL Riles and Daisuke will soon ( I plan to) be partners to fight Cremé. In that slot of time, love and affair might be obvious between them but there maybe a negative side and I'm sure it's very predictable who's the one who's negative rite? Well, anyway, shounen-ai or WORST might happen! So… to Daisuke and Riles, GOOD LUCK!

Daisuke : EH!

Riles : censored words

Itchan : And the last thing I wanna say is, APRIL FOOL! HAHHAHAAHHAHAHAH!

EVERYONE : EHHHHHHHHHHHH? LIAR!

APRIL FOOL SEGMENT

**Riku and Saehara**

"OI! HARADA! I got mail from Daisuke FOR REAL!" Saehara called out.

"EH! REALLY!" Riku's eyes beamed.

"Here," Saehara handed a quite crumpled up paper. Riku slowly opened the envelope like an exotic present. She reached into the envelope for the letter and suddenly…

"SAEHARA! WHAT'S THIS?" Riku screamed.

"WAHAHHAHAH! April fool! It's just slime!" Saehara ran out of the class laughing.

Daisuke and Emiko

_"Dark will be stealing tonight at 11pm in " _The newswoman reported.

"WHAT! MUM SENT AN ADVANCE NOTICE AGAIN! That's why she's not at home…" Daisuke switched off the television.

NIGHT TIME

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T SEND AN ADVANCE NOTICE!" Daisuke yelled.

"Ehehhehee! April fool! That's just a pre-recorded tape..." Emiko laughed awkwardly.

Nana and Morphine

**"**Tonight, we will be having" Nana put down a plate of tofu.

"TOFU? WHY TOFU?" Morphine yelled in surprised.

"April fool! That's my food! Here's yours," Nana exchanged the plate and a plate of Salmon was in front of morphine.

"Grrr…."

With and Riles

"Kyyyyyyuuuuuuuu" With kyuued.

"…" Riles looks down at the furry lop eared bunny.

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" With kyuued again.

Riles poked With's belly.

"KYUU KYUU KYUU!" With toppled over and laughed.

"Is that how he says april fool? Interesting…" Riles poked With even more…

**(A/N) **This extra chapter is like a fund cause for the past few chappie I haven't typed much. It's late, and I'm sleepy so nitez


	7. Chappie 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 7**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzz……………**

**Written by Itchan **

Key

: Daisuke/Dark. Depends on who is in whom:

Sound Effects

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Enjoy!

From the previous chapter… 

"Na…Nana…?" Daisuke stuttered.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me already…" Nana pouted.

"NO! It's just that… I thought you're… I mean… it's just that…. What are you doing here? Talking to me?" Daisuke looked for words.

"You don't like me?" Nana asked with a sad face.

"NO! It's just-" Daisuke started but got cut short by Nana's pulling.

"Come on come on! Let's have a drink together," Nana pulled Daisuke's hand.

"NANA!" Daisuke yelled out frantically.

Chapter 7… 

The two friends, fiends, enemy's or what ever you think about what their relationship is for now, sat down quietly in a dark corner of a café, facing each other with their heads down. Awkwardness filled the space between them. Nana glanced up.

'If I knew this would have happened… I wouldn't have had invited him!' Nana screamed inside her mind.

'What should I do? What should I do? Maybe she's gonna kill me!' Daisuke screamed in his mind.

'Calm down Nana… you've been… you ARE friends with him! There's nothing wrong in inviting him for a drink!' Nana fought herself.

'Maybe I should leave… the atmosphere here is not good… why don't I ask her politely so I can leave…'

'Maybe I should tell him the situation. It will clear things up a bit right?'

The two looked up slowly and their eyes meet. Both of them blushed instantly and nodded their head down.

"Daisuke-kun… about Cremé…" Nana said, taking Daisuke's attention immediately, "I'm sorry but to tell you the truth… I don't wanna hurt you… it's Dark I wanna hurt."

Silence… 

"Is that all you want to say?" Daisuke asked softly.

"Huh?" Nana looked up.

"After I trusted you so much… What happened to the time when we were still friends? Was that just a memory of the past? When I first found out about you having the same trouble as me, I thought 'Wow, someone that's suffering the same… no, MORE then me,' but I guess I was wrong…" Daisuke said, still looking down.

"Daisuke! You don't understand I-" Nana tried to fight back but Daisuke stood up quickly.

"Nana, I trusted you so much… You betrayed my trust and you even started fighting me," Daisuke's dark eyes looked down at Nana, "I'm sorry… but I don't think I bear to have any contact with you…" Daisuke started walking away.

"Dai…suke…" Nana mumbled, paralyzed with fear. She closed her eyes tightly to stop her from crying. A tear escaped and it trailed down to her cheeks and to her skirt. "I'm so sorry…" nana cried.

From behind a big vase, quite near to the table Nana was sitting on, a black cat hid there, looking and staring at the crying Nana, with sympathy in her eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nana sat on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked blankly at the television screen while the television person was talking about the news from yesterday. Her eyes were red from crying. Morphine's head popped out of the kitchen. She glanced at Nana and sulked. Morphine went back into the kitchen. She opened a can of tuna. She sighed.

"Stupid Nana… Now I'm left to make my own breakfast. NANA! WANT DO YOU WANT FOR BREAKFAST!" Morphine asked, practically yelling. What was the answer she got? None… " For heavens sake…" Morphine slammed her fork onto the table, "At least answer my question… " Morphine continued opening her tuna can which probably would take more then hours so I'll skip it.

Morphine walked out of the kitchen, happily holding her tuna sandwich in a plate. "Nana Look what I have for you!" Morphine waved a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, " It's your favourite strawberry ja- you're up!" Morphine looked at Nana who was attentively hearing to the news at the television.

Morphine moved closer to Nana. "What on the news? Is it- OH MY GOD! DARK!"

The legendary Phantom Dark Mousy, which was last spotted in America, is now striking London. A very bad news to us. Last night, at exactly 7:45pm, a guard spotted the notice sticking out from the very popular ancient artifact of a vase, which was found in-

"Come on, skip it lady," Morphine cursed,

In his notice, he stated that he would be attacking tomorrow night at 9pm

"Got it, 9pm…" Morphine took a paper and pen from a nearby table and scribbled on it. "Nana-chan, you think you can handle this?"

Nana turned to look at Morphine. "To tell you the truth, I don't think so…"

" Well, if you're taking the mission, don't get us into trouble."

"I'll… I'll be fine… I hope…" Nana mumbled, whispering the last part to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You already sent an Advance notice? Without my permission!" Daisuke yelled in surprise.

Daisuke was staring at the news which has just reported about Dark's notice.

"You weren't in…." Emiko fought back.

"At least you should have told me about it first and asked my opinion…" Daisuke sighed.

"That IS kind of true Emiko… I did give him a cell phone," Kosuke said from behind Emiko.

"But when I got to the museum I couldn't help it! It was too tempting! You know, the thought of having it and all…. It's just too indescribable! 3 3 3 "

"Okaa-san…" Daisuke sweat dropped. Daisuke turned to the window and sighed. "Looks like I just have to do it…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daisuke sat solemnly on the ground, leanig on the bed. His mind was going through all the times that have passed since he was a baby till now. He questioned himself. Was he SUPPOSED to be one of the Niwa's? I mean, what makes him the heir to Dark? To him, he is only a stupid boy with no achievements and no talent AT ALL except probably in some subjects but that alone doesn't help him. He's wimpy, a crybaby and he never takes things seriously or so that's how he describes himself.

Daisuke stared off to space. The sun was slowly inching and disappearing to the horizon. The clouds drifted slowly, waving back at him. He lifted a finger and started tracing a cloud.

"Riku-san…" Daisuke whispered to himself.

: Still thinking about her?" Darks voice rang into Daisuke's ears.

"Huh? Her? Riku?" Daisuke blushed lightly, not noticing that he was mumbling to himself, "y-yeah… I can never forget about Riku… to me… she's like… I dunno… she's just to precious that I can't resemble her with anything else except herself… She's too beautiful…" Daisuke tried his hardest to explain.

: Try saying that in front of her. She'll be soooo proud to have a boy friend like you. And hey, you're not THAT wimpy or else you're not my descendent :

"Talking about you being my descendent… does that mean you're my great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather?" Daisuke asked.

: Maybe not THAT much great but I guess so. : Dark replied.

"Wow… imagine if I tell people that my great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather is still alive," Daisuke smiled to himself.

: I said not that many greats:: Dark yelled back.

Gomen, gomen…." Daisuke laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cause it will be cold, your clothes today will have a jacket and a very thick turtle neck collar. I'm such a good mother see!" Emiko made sure Daisuke's clothes was nice and smooth.

"As always, be careful Daisuke. I don't want you to get caught or hurt." Kosuke said.

"If you get hurt… you know what you have to do," Emiko poked Daisuke's nose with a stern look. "You have to run from here to Buckingham's palace and back here TIMED."

"I prefer staying on the safe side…" Daisuke assured his mother.

"And here Daisuke, a good luck charm," Daiki handed Daisuke a key chain with a little wing at the end. "Hang it near your hand phone. Maybe it won't be lucky but at least it's a sign to show someone care or you," Daiki said.

"Arigatou, jii-chan," Daisuke took the key chain with a face full of determination. Today, he's confident that his fight with Cremé will be stteled and the winner is certain. It's HIM!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nana, are you ready?" Morphine looked at Nana.

Nana tied her hair into a ribbon.

"Yeah. Let's go, Morphine. I feel that luck is on my side. I'll WIN!" Nana smiled confidently.

**xxxxxxxxx TO BE CONTINUED xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

OK, short chappie as usual… I'm lazy nowadays… And something sad happened to me….

I was happily typing Loki fic chappie 2 and I finished… I was so happy and started to close it then the box opened prompting me whether to save it or not and I ACCIDENTALLY pressed no and I was like OoO NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

But when ther's a bad, there's always THE good…

The good news is that I passed prefection and I'll soon be wearing a blazer .6

OK, for this one week, I've been on a reading marathon. One day, I red one book and this one book I read a few days back is very interesting and stupid. I forgot what the full title is but it's about a murdered dog and about a boy who has some sickness which makes him know a lot about math's but little about human. But I don't know whether I like the main character or I despise him (usage of big word for those kiddies, despise hate)

Aright, next news is that… hrmm…. Hmmm…. Hnnn…. Just review my fic whether you like it or not. That's all. AND check out next chappie when Riles will come out and you'll find out the relationship with Riles and Daisuke. I hope it's not… AHEM or AHEM.

Okay.. That's all folks! Tatz

ItchAN 

REVIEWS 

**Doublelynn ** It IS short… I said so… .6

BattleAngelKurumi Thak you my loyal and faithfool reviewer. And although this is not soon, but I updated rite? Rite? 

**Guider of Darkness **w00t! New reviewer! Thanks And I'm so happy you made it to chapter 19 cause I really think chapter 1 and 2 suxs and would effect the whole story… . 


	8. Chappie 8 The Discovered Truth Between

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 8**

**The Mysterious Relationship will be discovered in THIS chapter!**

**Written by Itchan **

From the previous chapter… 

"As always, be careful Daisuke. I don't want you to get caught or hurt." Kosuke said.

"If you get hurt… you know what you have to do," Emiko poked Daisuke's nose with a stern look. "You have to run from here to Buckingham's palace and back here TIMED."

"I prefer staying on the safe side…" Daisuke assured his mother.

"And here Daisuke, a good luck charm," Daiki handed Daisuke a key chain with a little wing at the end. "Hang it near your hand phone. Maybe it won't be lucky but at least it's a sign to show someone care or you," Daiki said.

"Arigatou, jii-chan," Daisuke took the key chain with a face full of determination. Today, he's confident that his fight with Cremé will be stteled and the winner is certain. It's HIM!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nana, are you ready?" Morphine looked at Nana.

Nana tied her hair using a ribbon.

"Yeah. Let's go, Morphine. I feel that luck is on my side. I'll WIN!" Nana smiled confidently.

Chapter 8… 

Daisuke looked left. Daisuke looked right. Daisuke looked up and Daisuke looked in front. He was well hidden by the thick trees surrounding the museum. He looked around for signs of Crème. Nothing…

"Niwa Daisuke," a voice called out.

"Who?" Daisuke turned and saw a figure silhouetted by the moonlight. An all to familiar figure which was sitting cozily on the branch of a tree. "Crème…" He hissed the words.

"Aww… Don't be so rude. I'm here to encourage you to a battle you know. But, I want a battle with Dark, not you,"

"Dark will hear it. Tell me what you want."

"Okay… Fine… Listen, the game goes like this. Both of us will have a race. The one to reach the target at the end of the game will of course, win the prize, which is the target itself. You may use anyway to get to the target. But you are not allowed to go outside the museum even though it's jumping from one window to another. You can only use your feet. No wings and no ropes. If you are captured by the police, you will let yourself get captured but after 11am, release yourself," Crème explained the game as briefly as she could. "Get it?"

"Wait! I have question," Daisuke quickly said, "If I, no, Dark gets the target before you, will you… will you join me again?" the last few words from Daisuke's left Crème stunned. Crème opened her mouth but nothing came out...dazed, she tried but to no avail. At that moment, a flurry of emotions rushed through Crème suddenly and went away just as fast like a gush of wind

"Cre-" Daisuke called out.

: It's not use Daisuke. Let her be and accept the challenge. It sounds interesting anyway:

"But…" Daisuke wanted to argue but he knew he had an appointment with police.

: Quick, it's almost time. Change into me:

Daisuke sigh and resists. He changed into Dark.

"That's a good boy," Dark stretched. He pulled up his sleeve and checked the time. "Nice. Just right at the spot. 3…2…1…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hmm… It's about time…" The officer says to himself. He looks around at the rushing people.

"Sir, we are ready for orders," a police approached and saluted.

"Yes, I can see that… It's about time so go and ask everyone to station him or her as plan. And- eh?" The officer got stuck n between his sentences as feathers come raining down. "Black feathers… IT'S DARK! GO TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone there said in unison and police in their uniforms went rushing here and there.

"What's this?" the officer caught hold of one single yet noticeable white feather, "A white feather?" Suddenly, white feathers appeared more and more and it was raining white and black feathers (A/N cool!).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"White feathers? Krad!" Dark exclaimed.

: No, I think its Crème. She has white feathers right:

"Maybe or maybe, she's working with someone else, someone who's a Hikari," Dark commented.

: Quick, we have to get the prize! The entrance's just there, Just swoop inside:

"I wonder if you're caring about the target or Crème…" Dark sighed and swooped inside.

Dark landed softly on the tile of the entrance. He looked around, no police, weird.

"I've been waiting for quite sometime," an all to familiar voice said.

"I'm sorry to keep a young lady waiting," Dark smirked and turned behind, "Crème," he hissed the word out.

"Yes. It is me! The traitor, the back stabber. Are you happy to see me again?"

"Delighted,"

"Well then, we should get on with our agenda. Remember the rules. No going outside the boundaries And no using air vents or underground okay?"

"You didn't say that earlier but I'll do just fine without it,"

"We start in 3…2..1!" Crème broke into a sprint, running into another room using the only door. A maze of walls stopped her and she quickly turned left.

Jumping past some very predictable traps, she stop short of breathe.

"Okay… Let's see whether he's following…" Crème look behind and sighed in relief. "Nope," She smiled and continued her way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Dark was busy limbo-ing over and under laser beams. He grumbled to himself.

"Daisuke, I think you'll have a better time with this," Dark cursed.

:Why: Daisuke questioned.

"You have a thinner and shorter body then me. Easier to go through all this." Dark grumbled while bending to go under a laser.

: to think I've always been longing a height like yours:

"Okay! That's the last of it!" Dark stood up and clapped his hands together. He started running till a hole suddenly appeared beneath him. "Uh-oh…" Dark felled down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Itte….." Daisuke sat up, his hand ruffling his hair. "Dark! Why did you change to me when we fell down?" Daisuke yelled.

"You're a smaller size, less damage," Dark said, slowly regaining his control of Daisuke's body.

: Ah! You're using my body on purpose: Daisuke said angrily.

"Now now. We have to think about the target," Dark looked around. It was clearly the basement. So what? A basement is place where surely NOTHING valuable is stored but the problem was… it was a maze of paintings. Everywhere, an artifact or painting was seen but no wall or door.

"Shit," Dark cursed, looking around in search of a possible way to go out and found a window. He smiled contently and went running to the window.

"Hey! Did you hear a crash?" A voice was suddenly heard.

"The police!" Dark accidentally screamed but quickly regretted.

"I didn't hear any crash but I heard a voice!" Another voice said.

"It's from the basement! Tell the boss that!" The first voice called out."

"Okay! You check it from that small hole!" The other voice seemed to have headed further.

'If we don't get out of here quick, we'll never survive,' Dark thought. He looked around hurriedly.

:DARK! A door: Daisuke exclaimed.

'Where!' Dark screamed in his thoughts.

: It's buried under that supposed to be replica of the famous painting :

'I see it!' Dark made a quick run for it. He carefully lifted the UNWANTED things and slowly opened the door. Nobody. Lucky! But his luck ended when he heard a crowd of police closing on to him.

"THAT WAY!" He heard someone say.

"SHIT!" Dark cursed yet again and made a run for it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They found Dark!" one of the police exclaimed. This statement quickly received full attention from Crème.

"Really? Which side?" another police questioned.

"Unexpectedly, at the basement," the first police answered.

Crème sweat dropped. How can a thief with the status 'legendary' can be caught lurking in the basement when a thief with not even a STATUS was lurking around professionally to the other end of the museum?

"It must be a fake Dark. I'm sure Dark can't be _that_ stupid to fall into the basement," the first police said.

'Of course!' Crème thought, 'It's a decoy to allow him to get to the target faster. But…' "THAT'S CHEATING!" Crème accidentally yelled out her thoughts.

"EH! A voice?" a police exclaimed, half frightened, half startled.

"Could it be the ghost of an artist in search of her long lost painting?" another police taunted.

"EH!" two police screamed in unison.

Crème sniggered a little. For a while there, the unknown police saved her life without he himself knowing it. She snapped out of her laughter and remembered about her mission. She quickly and stealthily ran to accomplish her mission.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dark swiftly turned to the left and jumped up and stretched himself on the narrow but tall ceiling. A group of police appeared at the mouth of the corridor and ran noisily leaving no one behind except the hanging Dark. Dark jumped down with a soft thud and looked at the path where the police were running. He escaped the police. At last. He made his way back to his original path and made a run. He knew he was close already. This time, he made sure he didn't fall for any traps and he didn't.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Just another turn and she's there! Crème couldn't wait to get her hands on the beautiful prize while laughing at Dark who will arrive surely, later then her. She made her turn, jogging slowly to conserve her energy. She could see it. The door that would lead her to the jackpot. But, she also saw a tall figure pop out from the end of the corridor, running toward the same door. She soon realize the person was her enemy. Both of them saw each other when both of them reached the door at the same time.

"Ah, SO you made it even after being chased by police." Crème noted his many beads of perspiration.

"It wasn't a big problem," Dark smiled happily when he noticed that what Crème said can be twist and turned to become a compliment.

"But the big problem starts now," Crème made a run for the prize which was hidden under a glass case which was hidden under a beautiful red velvet which was hidden under the thin chiffon fabric fight in front of them. Ready to be grasped.

"Shit!" Dark cursed and went into running mode.

The two enemies raced and both of them reached at the same time. Desperately, they shoved the fabrics aside and headed for the glass case which contained……

Nothing…

"WHAT THE?" the two thieves exclaimed together.

"I'm so disappointed in you," A calm voice leads them to look above them where a figure of a person was sitting on a wooden plank at the ceiling.

"Who are you?" Dark called out.

"Me?" The figure stood up. The figure jumped and gracefully landed on the floor in front of them. The figure had silver hair and silver eyes. He was tall, well, shorter then Dark but still tall. It was an all to familiar figure to Daisuke.

:RILES: Daisuke screamed.

"I know you! You're a kid from France, Riles!" Dark yelled out as soon as Daisuke yelled.

"Yes. I don't have a clue how you got to know me but it must be because I'm your descendent," Riles said, still keeping his cool and calm composure.

"Descendent? You mean…"

"Yes, I'm one of your clan. I believe one of my great great great great grandmother was one of you and she married my great great great great grandfather and thus, I'm your descendant." Riles explained still keeping his calm and cool composure.

"Then, why are you against me!" Dark asked.

"There's always a reason and I don't think you should know it." Riles said.

"Then-"

"Crème, I'm disappointed with you. I give you a simple task of retrieving a simple thing but you go and take your own sweet time playing a game. Do you think I have all the time in the world?" Riles said, his calm and cool composure turned into a fierce and angry composure.

"I'm sorry Riles…" Crème looked down in dismay.

"Wait… both of you are allies!" Dark looked from Riles to Crème.

"Yes," Crème said simply.

"No way," Dark muttered under his breath.

"Well then Crème, we should be going. I don't like wasting time," Riles said and turned.

"Wait a minute, so fast! Aren't we going to fight or something?" Dark asked.

"Why should we? It's our introduction. My mother always ask me to give a good first impression so I'll fight you the second time we meet," Riles said, turning his neck to look at Dark.

"What the…" Dark looked awestruck. It was the first time a VILLIAN have ever said that to him.

"Sayonara Dark. I'll be waiting for our next fight which might be the conclusion," Crème walked forward and followed Riles who jumped out of the window and went to who knows where. Dark was left alone in the room.

"Wait a minute! The target!" Dark suddenly snapped. "He groaned in despair and anger and stomped off. He went to the window and flew away from the museum empty handed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"DARK! What's the meaning of this!" Emiko screamed out as soon as Daisuke stepped into the room from the balcony.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked. He didn't know his mum would find out about it even before he reached home.

"Daisuke, it's on the news. The target was retrieved back by someone who doesn't want to be identified. It's all over the news," Daiki said, pointing to the television using the remote control.

"Noway…" Daisuke muttered.

"AHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL PRECIOUS ART!" Emiko cried, getting hold of Daisuke.

"OKAA-SAN!" Daisuke yelled in horror.

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE TO ONE UNIDENTIFIED BOY!" Emiko screamed in between sobs.

"Gomen Okaa-san! Keep quiet before the neighbours hears you!

"Let them! Dark has fallen!" Emiko continued.

"AHHH!" Daisuke yelled in horror as Emiko blew snot right on the sleeves of his arm.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Crème stood solemnly on the roof of the building. She looked up at the night sky. She has now regretted choosing a hard path. If only she had stayed beside her mother. It wouldn't have hurt this much.

Crème sat up and sighed. The fight might continue longer and she didn't know when it would end…

**xxxxx TO BE CONTINUED xxxxx **

I did this chapter LATE a night! Till 4am so…. It sux a bit… Anyway Remember when I said that you will know the relationship between Riles and Daisuke? Well, there you have it! They are enmies. I hope you didn't expect them to be… ahem ahem.

Anyway, I got my scanner working. YAY! I have nothing to say about this chapter except I got some help from shiro a.k.a sharingan. His English is FFAAAAAAAAARRR better then mine and he can't deny it here! WAHAHAHAHAH! Anyway, My reviews are almost reaching 50! OMG! 2 more! XD GO GO GO! Not like I'm going to give anything special to the 50th reviewer but who knows? I miht interview and ask what they think about my fic and I'll decide whether to make a sequel or not. If yes, I know what's sooo gonna happen. XD Anyway, I hope I type the next chapter ASAP cause I too wanna know what's going to happen XD! GANBATTE!

**REVIEWS**

****

**Doublelynn- **Prefection. Yep, It's automatically corrected but hey! Thanks for telling. I should eye for these kinda things. Hiring an owl is good O.O

**Boomdidybamdidy- **Who said Krad won't be appearing and who said he might be enemies with Dark? (Is this considered as a spoiler? O)

**BattleAngelKurumi- **OOHHHH! I need to check the story! XD WHAHAHHA! GO! NO NO! Have to finish MY fic first!

**animesdbest- **Sorry to say but Riku didn't appear in this chapter. Sorry to disappoint you. But I'm working more on it and there might be some places where she pops out. Who knows? (another possible spoiler? O)

**sharingan- **Well well, If it isn't sharingan. Maybe I'll critisize you here just to annoy you. Like I will. Hehe. You know what? YOU SHOULD STOP READING! MUAHAHAHHA! NO! I'm KIDDINNG! KEEP READING! . 

P.S. I'm happy to say, this chapter might have called for more peepz cause from 3, 5 ppl reviewed but what does this have to do with the chapter? AHH! I'M GOING BONKERS! . 


	9. Chappie 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 9**

**Pei Pei and Fen Fen Are HERE!**

**Written by Itchan **

From the previous chapter… 

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE TO ONE UNIDENTIFIED BOY!" Emiko screamed in between sobs.

"Gomen Okaa-san! Keep quiet before the neighbours hears you!

"Let them! Dark has fallen!" Emiko continued.

"AHHH!" Daisuke yelled in horror as Emiko blew snot right on the sleeves of his arm.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Crème stood solemnly on the roof of the building. She looked up at the night sky. She has now regretted choosing a hard path. If only she had stayed beside her mother. It wouldn't have hurt this much.

Crème sat up and sighed. The fight might continue longer and she didn't know when it would end…

Chapter 9… 

Daisuke sigh as he looked outside the window. Just yesterday, he found out a terrible secret, someone he knew, someone he had considered as a _friend_ had all along been his enemy. Is this counted as backstabbing? Or maybe, just maybe, Riles knew that Daisuke is Dark. Or maybe, Riles knew that Daisuke didn't know that he knew that Daisuke was Dark. Okay, everything goes topsy turvy. Daisuke shook his head to get rid of all the confusing things that made him confused. He looked down to the road, which were filled with people. Couples to be exact. He sighed again. If all this gibberish about going around the world didn't happen, he might have been walking beside Riku in a lovely park full of trees, nah, he would rather save that for the Cherry Blossom Festival, how bout just swaying in a boat in the middle of a beautiful lake? Nah, It's not easy to find a lake that's peaceful. Ok, just probably going to a restaurant with Riku is nice. Yeah! Maybe a funfair!

Daisuke snapped himself from his daydream and continued to look outside. He felt a longing for some hot chocolate with marshmallows when he saw a café with big bright letters on it _Café d'Itchan _(A/N Hey, I need to come out sometimes right? And some respect as an author). Okay, He'll go there! Daisuke grabbed his jacket and stepped into his shoes. He walked out of his apartment and headed down the stairs. He didn't feel like using the lift. He wanted to take his own sweet time.

Daisuke crossed the street cautiously and headed towards the coffee shop. As soon as he stepped into _Café d'Itchan_, warm air seeped through his jacket and into his skin. Daisuke walked to the counter and looked at the menu. He quickly made his choice and took out his wallet to pay. Unexpectedly, a hand went past him and paid for him, adding another hot chocolate to the menu. Daisuke turned to look at the person who was treating him. His eye met with a silver haired boy and next to him was a girl with long brownish black hair. Okay, he got a grip and took a deep breath.

"Two more hot chocolate," Riles ordered and paid.

"Riles-kun…" Daisuke said, startled. This was the time he had not longed for. The time he would meet Riles again and what? Would Riles know about Daisuke's hidden identity? The other one inside of him.

"Riles, I'll carry it. You go and get a place," Nana said and pushed Riles away, having time to smirk at Daisuke.

Daisuke glared back at her. He couldn't stand Nana already. She was a back stabber, a traitor, a person who he had trusted. He- Daisuke was dragged by Riles to a seat at the corner. They sat down, leaving 2 empty spaces. Riles sighed and looked at Daisuke.

"She's just a friend," Riles blurted out.

"Eh? Did you think I was thinking that you had a relationship with her?" Daisuke yelled out.

"Who knows? I don't get along well with her. She hides too many things from me," Riles looked at nana's direction.

"So why don't we change the topic since you hate her so much," Daisuke forced out a giggle.

"Cause I want you to help me," Riles said simply.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Okay, I trust you completely to tell you this," Riles closed the gap between him and Daisuke, "I'm after Darks identity."

"What!" Daisuke acted to be startled but he was actually relieved. So, Nana has been keeping his identity secret. Thank god!

"Yes, That girl there won't tell me not a single information so I'm asking you to help me take some information out of her," Riles explained, whispering as softly as he could while glancing at Nana.

"No, I decline this kind of thing cause I don't get along with girls," Daisuke smiled awkwardly.

A tray slammed down between them, surprising the two boys. Both looked up to see Nana smiling happily.

"3 hot chocolates, ordered and served," Nana smiled, obviously using it as a mask to hide her annoyance of people gossiping about her.

Riles frowned and stood up.

"I'm gonna wash my hands a bit," Riles said and headed to the toilet. He looked back and threw a wink at Daisuke.

Daisuke sighed. He knew what's going to happen and it's going to be VERY complicated.

Nana got hold of one of the mugs and stirred slowly while staring blankly at it. Daisuke got hold of his mug and did the same. After a few seconds of silence, Daisuke looked up at Nana and decided to break the awkward silence between them. He wished himself luck and took a deep breath.

"Nana, is it true that you're in a league with Riles?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep," Nana answered casually, sipping her hot chocolate and quickly withdrew from it's hotness.

"Then… You didn't tell his about my identity?" Daisuke asked.

Nana looked up and stared at Daisuke. "I… I told you, I'm still your friend," Nana continued staring at her 'Beautiful' cylindrical mug.

"Th-thanks…" Daisuke mumbled and started sipping his hot chocolate.

"If I did, tell him that you are actually Dark…" Nana slowly said, "What do you think he would do?"

"I don't know. But… how are you sure he doesn't know me? Maybe he DOES and is trying to trick us?"

"I know he doesn't. If he finds out, he will surely immediately attack you. He isn't the type that will hold back,"

Daisuke gulped and took a deep breath for the next question.

"Honestly, I want to know which side you are on…" Daisuke asked, staring at Nana seriously.

Nana looked back at him and cocked an eyebrow. She smiled sadly and answered.

"You and Dark. Both aren't the same person right?" Nana waited for a nod and she got it, " Because of that, I treat you differently. I'm an enemy to Dark, a friend to you. Simple right?"

"That's… BUT if you hurt Dark, it's the same as hurting me right!" Daisuke fought back.

"Then that means if Dark hurts me, it means your hurting me too right?" Nana replied remembering the day that Dark had RUINED her life. "AND that means if Dark kisses someone, It's the same as you kissing that person right?"

"But Dark did nothing to you!" Daisuke yelled.

"He did! Something that broke my heart to pieces," Nana yelled back.

"My my, aren't we having a lively talk here…" Riles appeared between them, the customers behind him staring at the two people who were squabbling.

Nana and Daisuke blushed and sat down quietly. Riles sat down beside Nana and took his mug. Nana looked at Riles from the corner of her eyes. Nana opened her mouth.

"Riles, which part of our conversation did you listen to?" Nana asked.

"Hn? Lesse… since the 'He did' part," Riles said and smiled at Nana, "Were you two talking about Dark?"

"Oh, okay, that's not so long. Yeah, we were," Nana said.

Riles glanced at Daisuke and grinned happily. Daisuke just looked down and shook his head which got a frown from Riles.

"Both of you are talking body language aren't you?" Nana asked suspiciously.

"It's a man talk," Riles said immediately.

"Like what?"

"Do you WANT to know," Riles asked, smirking.

"Err… never mind…" Nana replied.

"Heh, what are you thinking of huh?" Riles teased.

"Nothing!" Nana replied with a blush. She will never exposed what her thoughts had taught her.

"Ehhhhhh, you are not thinking about-" Riles continued torturing but was cut short.

"I said N-O-T-H-I-N-G," Nana stomped off in rage.

"See, I told you I don't get along with her," Riles sighed.

Daisuke smiled, "I think you get along fine with her."

Riles stared at Daisuke. His teal coloured eyes met with Daisuke's amber red eyes. Riles soft emotionless eyes turned into annoyed eyes.

"Which part of me gets along fine with her?" Riles asked, annoyed.

"Because you two get along together. I mean, you freely talk with her without even caring the consequences. Let's just say you two look comfortable with each other," Daisuke explained.

Riles blushed and slammed his hand on the table. He brought himself to reality.

"This shows that you really don't understand me…" Riles said coldly and walked away.

Daisuke leaned at looked at their mugs. Both empty. He giggled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Hmph. What is he thinking? Me? Get along with her? Yeah right! I hate her! I hate her! I ha-' Riles thought but was distracted with what he saw through the glass of the shop. He edged closer and stared at the box. A music box. A box made with silver and glass. Inside, it was covered with red velvet. It was the size of his palm. Just the right oval shape. The carvings around it were simple. Not too eye catching, but the price was VERY eye catching. A price that only a millionaire can buy.

Riles sighed and continued his journey. His journey to the next museum that marked his target.

Brrrrr…… .Brrr……… 

Riles looked around and patted his pocket. It was his hand phone. He picked it up and answered with a "What do you want!"

"Did you get any information about Dark with the boys named Daisuke Niwa?" Nana asked.

"Why do you care?" Riles asked with a sad tone, knowing he didn't gain anything.

"Just wanted to know because, he knows something. I didn't tell him but he knows," Nana explained.

"Huh? He knows what!" Riles asked, shocked by the information.

"He has a connection with what we are doing. That's all," Nana said.

"Don't tell me…" Riles started but was cut. Nana hanged up as if on cue.

"Daisuke is… Krad…" Riles stuttered in shock. The person he has been with easily without knowing it. He trusted Daisuke so much but now, for all he knew, Daisuke might be spying him.

Riles broke into a run. His fear enveloping him. He tripped but he stood up and kept running. He was scared. Scared that another person he had trusted all his life, becomes an enemy of him. Thus, starts his journey of fear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxx**

NYAaaaaAAn. How you people doing. Holidays have started so I'm submitting my late night work again. Hehehe. As you could all see, I'm lazy in this chapter! Muahahaha! And uhh… nothing else to say… Anyway, now, Daisuke thinks Riles is Krad, and Riles thinks Daisuke is Krad but… does that mean Riles is Dark? But if Riles is Dark, why is he stopping Dark? OMG! How can I have such a complicating plot! Sorry…

After receiving some comments from a friend. I must be slacking… Hmm… Have to work harder… Sigh… Okay! That's all! XD

**Zuzu-** Yay! New Reviewer! Welcome! Though I don't think you've reached here yet… Oh well, WELCOME!

**Sharingan – **I'm starting to love the word SHIT

**P.S. **Where's my faithfool reviewers? I know Doublelynns lazy cause she read it at my house but where battleangelkurumi T.T


	10. Chappie 10 : London

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 10**

**Sometimes, unlocking the past is a painful thing…**

**Written by Itchan **

**From the previous chapter…**

"Daisuke is… Krad…" Riles stuttered in shock. The person he has been with easily without knowing it. He trusted Daisuke so much but now, for all he knew, Daisuke might be spying him.

Riles broke into a run. His fear enveloping him. He tripped but he stood up and kept running. He was scared. Scared that another person he had trusted all his life, becomes an enemy of him. Thus, starts his journey of fear.

Chapter 10… 

_Riles… Wake up…_

"Huh?" Riles stirred, "Mother?" Riles looked up. His voice, his voice sounded strange. A child's voice.

The woman whose lap Riles was sleeping on smiled sweetly.

_I found a suitable place where you can jump and run all you want._

"Mother…" Riles smiled.

----------------

"Mother! I'm home!" A 14-year-old Riles called out upon reaching home.

Riles looked around and slipped his bag off his shoulder and placed it on a couch nearby.

"Mother?" Riles called out again and checked the kitchen. He checked the veranda. "Where could mother be?" Riles whispered to himself.

He stepped up the stairs and looked at the corridor. He slowly stepped into the corridor and passed the door of his room. He approached the dorr at the end of the corridor and slowly opened it.

"Mother?" Riles called out and saw his mother sitting on a wooden chair near the balcony. Riles smiled triumphantly. He ran and approached his mother. "Mother, I'm home!" Riles smiled happily placing both his hands one either sides of his mother's shoulder.

Riles's mother looked up and smiled sweetly. She laid a hand on Riles hand, which lay on her right shoulder.

"Riles, take a seat," Riles's mother said softly.

Riles followed obediently and sat down at a chair which faced his mother.

"Riles, do you have someone special to you?" Riles's mother asked solemnly.

"Of course I do!" Riles replied and smiled, "You are the most special person to me," Riles said lovingly.

"I meant someone else. A girl," Riles's mother said.

"Eh? A girl" Riles blushed lightly. "No," He mumbled, "Not yet…"

"Then…" Riles's mother trembled. "Then, HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO SEE HIM!" Riles's mother held Riles by his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Mother! It hurts!" Riles called out, trying to move the bony hands that held him tightly. Suddenly, something sharp pierced him. His mother's long sharp nails, that's what.

The hands that held him edged away from him and Riles slipped to the floor, trying to endure the pain.

"This is a lesson for you… Maybe I have expected too much from you… You are not worthy with his title. And to think that you are my son… the son who I thought could make me able to see him even once before my death." Riles's mother walked away and out of the room, leaving Riles behind in his shocked manner.

Warm tears trickled down his cheeks. His mother, his beloved mother had injured him.

----------------

Riles stood still. He looked at the blood around him. He pulled his hand up and looked at the scars left by whips on his hands. A tear left his eyes. He looked up to see a trail of blood, leading to a body that was lying limply on the floor. He looked down at his hands. Hand covered with blood. He trembled. He moved backwards. His mouth inhaled air loudly. Breathing turned into gasping.

"Ah-ah-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riles screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Riles! What's the matter!" Nana charged into the room.

Reality mixed into fantasy and Riles soon got this into his head, 'It was a Dream'

"A-are you all right?" Nana cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Riles dried his tears using the sleeves of his shirt, blushing lightly because men aren't supposed to cry.

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?" Nana asked, opening the windows of the room.

"What are we having?" Riles asked.

"I'm having toast. Morphine's having tuna. Do you want cereal?"

"I'll have toast as well." Riles said and stood.

Nana stared at Riles symphetically.

"Hey, you sure you okay?" Nana asked softly.

"I'm fine," Riles stretched his arms, yawning softly.

Nana frowned and walked out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Daisuke…," Emiko called out.

"Yes?" Daisuke looked up from the book he was reading.

"Well, we have something to talk about." Emiko smiled nervously.

"What the matter mother?" Daisuke asked as Emiko walked closer to him.

"It seems we will be staying a little longer in Britain so… You will have to go to school," Emiko explained.

"School?"

"Yes. The third semester is starting so…"

"WHAT!" Daisuke yelled.

"It's just for awhile! I don't want anybody suspecting you. And I don't want your grades to go down. So, we're sending you to school."

Daisuke didn't mind going to school. He'll be more then happy to go to school. But school with people he didn't know! Last time, at least he had Nana. But now…

"Here's your uniform," Emiko handed him a bundle of clothes.

"EH?"

"And your books are outside," Emiko pointed out of his room.

"EhhhhHH!"

"Don't 'eh!' me. School starts in 2 days. Get ready cause you enter in third semester." Emiko said strictly.

"Hai…" Daisuke obediently followed.

Emiko walked out of the room leaving Daisuke staring at the clothes. He unfolded the clothes one by one and hanged it inside the cupboard using the hangers supplied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"School eh? Sounds interesting," Nana mumbled to herself. She Brought her binoculars down and thought about the past. The painful past till Daisuke came.

"Nana. What are you thinking about?" Morphine appeared beside Nana.

"Nothing. OH! Probably we should go shopping tomorrow!" Nana exclaimed.

"Why?" Morphine looked dumfounded.

"I have an interesting plan that would probably help Riles," Nana grinned happily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Riles I'm going shopping Mind following me?" Nana asked, popping her head at the door of Riles room.

"Why should I? It will be such a bother." Riles said, frowning.

"Awwww, come one. I want to make a good memory while being friends with you," Nana pouted.

"F-fine…" Riles gave up.

"Yay! Morphine! Get ready!" Nana yelled as her head turned behind.

"Oh no, she must be thinking of something bad…" Riles mumbled to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next day… 

"Okaa-san I'm off!" Daisuke tumbled out of the door of the apartment and ran.

"Have a safe trip!" Emiko yelled back.

"Hai!" Daisuke yelled back.

He ran out of the building and into the road. He ran in a moderate speed to not capture attention. He took out a map he mother drew and suddenly looked at it in surprise.

"What!" Daisuke looked at the map. It had 3 squares and one dot. It didn't make sense. Daisuke looked around in search of help. At least he knew the school's address.

"Excuse me, but I can't help thinking you are lost, right?" a girl's voice called out.

Daisuke turned to face…

A short girl with blond hair and freckles. Daisuke nodded slightly. The girl smiled.

"Come on. I'll show you the way!" the girl edged closer to Daisuke. She passed Daisuke and Daisuke's eyes followed her, dazed. The girl turned and smiled, "What are you doing just standing there?" the girl asked.

"Eh?" Daisuke blushed, receiving a giggle from the girl.

"My name is Merissa Portlen. I know it's a weird name. How bout yours?" Merissa asked curiously.

"My name, is Daisuke Niwa," Daisuke stuttered.

"A Japanese huh?" Merissa asked as Daisuke joined her on their path to school.

"Yeah. Ah! How did you know which school I'm heading too?" Daisuke asked.

"Obviously. Only our school uses striking colours for their uniform," Merissa said.

Daisuke looked down at his uniform. A light purple long sleeved shirt, purple vest, dark purple tie, dark purple trousers and sleek black leather shoes. He glanced at Merissa. She was also wearing purple.

"Oh… "

"Ah! There! Our school!" Merissa pointed.

Daisuke looked towards the pointed finger. A magnificent building stood at it's places. Pupil's in purple were entering the school, filling it up slowly. The school Daisuke would be learning in. Maybe, just MAYBE, it might be fun.

**xxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxx**

Ohayo or konnichiwa. I hope you enjoyed this chapter although it's kinda boring. A little part of Rile's past is uncovered and Daisuke meets another girl… I wonder if he will EVER forget about Riku… Maybe he will with all the girls crowding him.

Anyway. I'm into yet another anime. SUKISYO! XD the real title is 'Suki na monowa Suki dakara Shouganai!" and this here is called publicity.

For most people, hearing this would just make them go, 'huh?' for other people, their reaction will go like this 'Oh no, Yaoi…' for another batch of people, it will make them go 'KYAAA! SUKISYO!' or so I think they would. But it's actually not that bad. The theme is not GAY but instead friendship. I recommend it to you people who have bestfriends yet always argue with them. IT will realize how you LOVE them (in a good way)

Okay, this chapter is really boring. Very easy introduction. And I had so much research for the education system in Britain. Man, my back hurts. Well, anyway, please look forward to the next chapter. Chiaoz

**Sharingan – **I wanted more tragedy.

**Doublelynn - **Was that ever the chapter title? Things like that are always at that place. I dunno why I write it. For fun I guess and it happened that I didn't have any idea what to write that day and wrote that. Haha XD. And it's slow cause… I feel slow. Actually, it's sharingan's fault. Reading his stories which moves so slow made me write slowly! This fic? You wanna know when it ends?

**Spoiler Alert**

Probably when Daisuke defeats Riles and I want them to have the fight in France but who knows. I'm a person who changes mind every time.

**Spoiler end**

Why do you ask FenFen-san? Do you want it to end so much? Hee hee

**P.S. **Why so few reviews…. :(


	11. Chappie 11 : London

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 11**

**Daisuke meets another girl, will love appear?**

**Written by Itchan **

**From the previous chapter…**

"Ah! There! Our school!" Merissa pointed.

Daisuke looked towards the pointed finger. A magnificent building stood at its place. Pupils in purple were entering the school, filling it up slowly. The school Daisuke would be learning in. Maybe, just MAYBE, it might be fun.

Chapter 11… 

Daisuke peered and glanced around. He couldn't help it. It's been quiet sometime since he had gone to school. And since this was his new school in a different country, it felt weirder. The hall was bordered with lockers and some people were crowding in front of it. He had a glance at one of the lockers and it contained all sorts of stuff.

"Ehhhh? Lookie who I found!" A voice yelled loud enough for Daisuke to hear behind him.

"Huh?" Daisuke turned.

"Good Morning, Daisuke," Nana said with a slight accent, " Or in your language, Ohayo Gozaimasu," Nana continued.

"Na-Nana…" Daisuke stuttered in shock.

"Nana! Wait up!" a figure came running and came to a halt just before he reached Nana. The figure put his hand onto one of Nana's shoulder and leaned.

"Get off me," Nana growled angrily.

The figure looked up and stared at Daisuke, "Dai…suke…" The figure mumbled.

"Riles…kun…" Daisuke was shocker (A/N Introducing bad English!).

Riles balanced himself and stared at Merissa who blushed lightly and quickly stared at her shoes.

"Who are you?" Riles questioned, shoving his hair behind. He grabbed a comb from his trousers and a rubber band and proceeded to tie his long hair back.

"I…I'm… I am… My name is… err…" Merissa stuttered, brushing brightly as she glanced at Riles and quickly back to the floor.

"She's Merissa. She helped me when I got lost," Daisuke introduced. He continued, "Merissa, this is Nana and Riles. I met Nana in Malaysia and Riles in Brazil."

"Hmmmmm…" Nana glared at Merissa who was clearly a bit taller then her. "Anyway Daisuke, have you received your time table?" nana changed the topic.

"Time table? Oh yeah," Daisuke took out a piece of neatly folded paper from his pocket and handed it to Nana.

Nana grabbed it and did a quick look. She didn't actually looked because since she spied Daisuke, she knew what subjects he took and she took the same exact subjects.

"AH! We have quite a few same classes!" Nana faked a surprise.

"EH? Really?" Daisuke edged closer to Nana.

"See! The only difference is my Maths class and my Science class," Nana pointed it out.

Meanwhile, Merissa took her time staring at Riles. She had never seen silver hair before and the teal coloured eyes were deep and mysterious. A deep feeling swept through her, which caused her to blush madly.

"Er… Daisuke. I'll go ahead okay?" Merissa said.

"Huh? Oh, okay. Hey, Riles. What about your classes? Are yours the same as ours?" Daisuke asked Riles.

"I'm in Year 11," Riles answered, wearing his spectacles.

"Oh, okay," Daisuke said and laughed awkwardly.

Merissa who had retreated from their group was walking quickly to her class.

"Hey Meris! Wait up!" a voice called out.

Meris looked behind in hope. The voice was clearly a boy's voice.

"Oh, it's just you Arthur," Marissa sighed sadly.

"What's with that tone…" Arthur asked sadly, "I saw you with the strange group back there. Who ARE they?"

"Oh, I met Daisuke when he got lost just now," Merissa explained.

"Daisuke?"

"The red haired boy. He is from Japan. He is a friendly person," Merissa smiled happily.

"Really? I heard their English teacher is Mr. Dimham. So it's a possibility they are in the same class as us!" Arthur said.

"I don't really care," Merissa frowned and walked faster.

"Hey! Wait up! Merissa!" Arthur ran.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yay! We got here right at the nick of time!" Nana exclaimed happily and glanced around the room, where everyone's eyes where aiming right at her. "Ah! That girl!" Merissa pointed out. Her fingers went straight to Merissa.

"Ah, Merissa," Daisuke appeared behind Nana.

"Let's go sit beside her Dai-chan!" Nana energetically pushed Daisuke. She sat promptly on a place situated next to Merissa's place. Daisuke sat in front of her.

"So you're entering the same English class as we are huh?" Nana asked, laying the books gingerly on her desk.

"Yeah," Merissa said hesitantly. There was something about Nana she didn't like.

"Okay, okay. Everyone get back to their places." A half bald teacher entered the room and slammed the table.

Everyone retreated to his or her seats quickly and the class was silent.

"Welcome back to the third semester. It seems like we have some new students joining us this semester," Mr. Dimham scanned the class. "The new student, STAND!" Mr Doark shouted.

Daisuke and Nana stood quickly.

"Introduce yourself. Your full name, date of birth, place of birth, favourite colour, and why you entered this school must be in the introduction. Start with the girl!"

"My name is Lizana binti Tajuddin. My date of birth is 14 April and I was born in Malaysia. My favourite colour is baby blue and pink and I entered this school to further my knowledge of the world," Nana finished with a smirk.

"I'm sure you were forced. Now sit down," Mr. Doark said.

"Wha-?"

"Your turn, boy," Mr Doark didn't careless at what Nana had to say.

"My name is Daisuke Niwa and my birthday is on November 11 and err… I was born in Japan. My favourite colour is Red,"

"Okay, sit! As you should know, my name is – " Mr. Doark was cut short.

"MR. DORK!" a voice called out, releasing a loud laughter from the whole class.

"OKAY! QUIET CLASS!" Mr Doark slammed his hand on the table loudly, blushing lightly out of embarrassment.

Nana sniggered. Daisuke laughed lightly.

"Okay, I'm sure the new students have their books. Open your books to page 91," Mr. Doark ordered and soon, the class was going on, silent and hardworking. Everyone was diligently listening to Mr. Doark.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Daisuke!" Merissa called out.

"Huh?" Daisuke turned. Nana turned her head too, "Oh, Hi Merissa!" Daisuke waved.

"Wait up! Let's walk home together!" Merissa ran towards Daisuke.

"Yeah, sure! We're planning to go to a library to finish our homework," Daisuke said.

"Huh? You are so lucky your in the same classes," a voice with was already too familiar complained from Merissa's back.

"Ah! Riles! You can just follow! Old people can do their own stuff," Nana stuck a tongue out.

"Who's old! I'm just a year older then you!" Riles walked pass the blushing Merissa and punched Nana lightly on the shoulder.

"You are still old," Nana chimed and started walking towards the library nearby, Riles racing up to her.

Daisuke looked from Riles to Merissa, who was staring at the road.

"Come on. I don't want Nana to complain about how slow we are," Daisuke smiled and turned. He started walking.

"Y-yeah…" Merissa followed them obediently.

Soon, she adapted quite well with them. She found out that Nana was the chatterbox and Riles and Daisuke was always the victim. And to Daisuke and Riles, Nana was like the string that connected both of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Bai bai!" Nana waved.

"Bye," Daisuke waved back at Riles and Nana.

"OH, and Daisuke and Merissa, Make sure we meet tomorrow at this junction kay!" Nana yelled back.

"Idiot, you are too loud," Riles commented.

"I'm not loud! I'm just hyper!" Nana replied back.

"Loud loud loud. Like an old nagging granny," Riles made a run for it.

"COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO ME!" Nana chased after Riles, leaving Daisuke and Merissa alone.

"They sure are close aren't they?" Merissa said.

"Yeah," Daisuke said, remembering the fact that they were under the same plan to destroy him!

"Okay, I've gotta go now, see ya tomorrow," Merissa waved.

"Okay," Daisuke waved back and they took their separate direction.

**xxxx TO BE CONTINUED xxxx**

Chapter 24 XDXDXDXD !

An, so far, 2 peepz can't wait for the fic to be finished. Wait, make that 3! I can't wait till it finishes too!

But honestly, he still has many countries to go to. But I cut short some and left some 5 more countries? That's still a lot right?

So for now, Nana seems quite happy and Riles is getting along better with the others and the new character doesn't have a cruch with Daisuke unlike the other girls, including me 3 3

REVIEWS 

**Sharingan – **LOL! Conflict XD What are you hinting? That Merissa will fall in love with Daisuke? I somehow expect that! You wanna know how your story affects me? Easy, you write looooooooong sentences XD But I think it's better although a little bad at my side since… My story has 20+ chapters…

**Riot Girl – **Is it wrong to put your name XD It's not your real name anyway XP I don't think you even read my fic… except the stories that I write IRL. And why do you want the story to end so much? Is it THAT teruk! (I know it's teruk but not THAT teruk…)

**Doublelynn – **lol! XDXD


	12. Chappie 12: London

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 12**

**Jealousy Is When You Suddenly Have the Urge to Kill someone XD**

**Written by Itchan **

**From the previous chapter…**

"COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO ME!" Nana chased after Riles, leaving Daisuke and Merissa alone.

"They sure are close aren't they?" Merissa said.

"Yeah," Daisuke said, remembering the fact that they were under the same plan to destroy him!

"Okay, I've gotta go now, see ya tomorrow," Merissa waved."Okay," Daisuke waved back and they took their separate direction.

**Chapter 12…**

"Daisuke, how was school today?" Emiko asked as Daisuke stepped into the apartment.

"Yeah, it was okay," Daisuke smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that. By the way, I have sent an advance notice that you are going to steal the painting of 'Midnight Kiss' tonight," Emiko said quickly.

"WHAT!" Daisuke yelled out.

"Err… yes… At 10pm," Emiko explained.

"I guess that's okay…" Daisuke grumbled, he could never refuse his mother.

"Okay, so you should start eating dinner and get ready!" Emiko smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dark slowly entered the museum territory and climbed up into some trees. He looked around just in case.

"I wonder if the two bastard's are here again…" Dark looked around.

: I think you prefer them to be here rather then them not here : Daisuke laughed.

"Well, I admit part of me likes it because without them, maybe it will get a tad boring," Dark admitted sheepishly.

Dark brought his arm up and looked at the time. 2 more minutes. He moved from tree to tree, trying to make out his way to the painting.

"Dark. I found you," Crème's voice echoed behind Dark.

"Eh?" Dark looked behind. Nobody in sight. He glanced about.

"It's no use. I'm using ventriloquism. I'm somewhere else. Today's game is quite simple," Crème continued torturing Dark.

"Just spill it out," Dark grumbled.

"The game goes like this. I've hidden bells at specific places. It's quite easy to find actually. As long as you find all the bells, the painting is yours. There are a total of 5 bells. The time limit given is 15 minutes. Meaning you have an average of 3 minutes for each bell. Fail to get the bells means I'm going to keep the painting. By the way, once you reach the place where the bell is hidden, I'll supervise you. The rules of course is you are not allowed to use your powers." Crème's voice had slight excitement in it.

"I'm game!" Dark replied, smirking happily.

"Okay then. A few minutes before 10. Get ready," Crème said and soon, it was as quiet as before.

: Do you think the task will be easy: Daisuke asked.

"Nope. Not one bit easy." Dark wore his gloves. "I'm very sure there are traps. But let's just hope we don't go into any traps."

: uhm… : Daisuke replied, deep in thought.

"3… 2… 1…" Dark whispered to himself and got ready for his entrance.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Yo, minna-san," Dark happily talked in Japanese as he stood on top of the building.

"It's DARK! And he's talking crap!" He heard the voices downstairs screaming.

Dark smiled happily hearing that and he disappeared to the darkness.

"QUICKLY EVERYONE! Remember what the kid says! Stay away from the specific places."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dark stepped into the museum and saw a shadow near the counter.

"Crème…" Dark grinned.

"First stop, the counter," Crème replied, smiling happily, " your first task is to find the bell among all the shelves here," Crème showed his a large storage cupboard, which had square shelves. It had 6 shelves right to left and 4 shelves up to down.

"So I'm just supposed to look for the bell in these shelves?" Dark asked.

"It's not as simple as that," Nana threw something at Dark. A jumble of keys. There must be about 30 keys on it. He jingled it in his hand.

"Your first task is to find the bell among all the LOCKED shelves here," Crème said, smirking happily. " Remember, your average time is 3 minutes and you are not allowed to use your powers," Crème reminded.

"Yeah yeah," Dark said and started on one of the shelves. He took out a pin and started unlocking the shelves.

"Smart. Since I said you couldn't use your posers, you use your specialty instead," Crème frowned a bit, a little disappointment in her voice.

"I'm not dumb like you," Dark said, browsing through files.

Dark checked the shelves randomly, picking it following his instinct. One he got to his 7th shelve, he heard a little jingle and knew it was the correct one. He looked through and found a silver bell. He turned and jingled it happily in front of Crème.

"In 1 minute. Fast, but the remaining time might be sued by you in the other tasks. Good luck," Crème disappeared.

"Second bell now," Dark mumbled to himself, attaching the string of the bell on his belt. He ran to find the other bells.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Your second task is to find the bell inside one of the food in the cafeteria," Crème explained.

Dark had gone to check in the cafeteria just incase the bell was there. And it was.

"What? The food? As in IN the food?" Dark asked for conformation.

"Yeah, don't eat the bell okay?" Crème teased.

"But…" Dark looked at all the frozen food.

"It's frozen food. And some leftovers…" Dark grumbled, looking at the cold fried chicken.

"The food is free complimentary from me and Riles. Enjoy your food," Crème sat on one of the chairs.

Dark looked for the meat cutting scissors and a sharp knife. He walked to the refrigerator and chopped the meat into pieces inexpertly. While cutting, his mouth worked through some cold tarts. He grabbed for a can of coke nearby and gulped down the water while chewing the tart and noticed something and quickly spat the coke out. A jingle of a bell was heard as the water splashed onto the floor.

"THE BELL!" Dark yelled out in between of coughing.

"I told you to be careful not to eat it and you drink it…" Crème complained but smiled.

Task done. You took an unbelievable short time to finish it though." Crème disappeared.

: Dark! Are you okay: Daisuke yelled out from inside Darks mind.

"Yeah, fine," Dark said, recovering from his choking's. "3 more bells in…" Dark checked his watch, "11 more minutes," Dark started to run after grabbing the bell and tying it to his belt right beside the first one.

Dark ran swiftly through the hallways. Then he saw it. The bell gleaming beneath the moonlight, hung on the ceiling. Crème was leaning on the wall a little further from the bell. He came to a halt a few meters from Crème.

"What the next task?" Dark asked impatiently.

"Just get this bell. Of course, there's an obstacle and the obstacle is," Crème stamped on the floor a little in front of her and the floor sank, tearing apart into two. Underneath was… the basement.

"Your second task is to jump and get the bell in the middle of this trap. Failure to do so, will get a painful butt for a week and you will have to re-do this task." Crème explained.

"Sounds painful…" Dark looked across the 2m long trap.

"Good luck then!" Crème cheered.

Dark sighed. "Here goes nothing," Dark stepped behind and sprinted. He jumped up high and grabbed the bell. Success! But, he fell into the junkyard beneath with a crash as a welcome.

"You finished the task but fell into the trap," Crème laughed and jumped into the basement.

"Your next task is…" Crème started.

"Wait! There's even a task here?" Dark asked.

"Yeah…" Crème nodded.

"Then… If I didn't fall into the trap I would have never obtained the 4th bell," Dark asked.

"Yeah. Now onto the next task. The bell is hidden among the trash here. The average time you have, including the time you had from the last tasks, 7 minutes," Crème explained.

"Can't you give extra time? My back and butt hurts," Dark got up and rubbed his butt.

"Stop groping yourself and start looking for the bell," Crème ordered.

Dark sighed and looked for the item. Dark took 6 minutes for this task. He found it in an antique jewelry box, which he decided to steal as a bonus.

"The last bell is on your way to the place where the painting is. By the time you get the last bell, Riles will leave the painting alone and you are free to take it.

"At last…" Dark sighed heavily. He made his way to the door and ran out.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"This are… Lasers…" Dark pokedon of the lasers, only to get shocked painfully. Luckily, he was wearing his gloves, which doesn't conduct electricity.

"Your next task, is to get the bell on the ceiling while evading all these lasers," Crème explained from the other end of the room.

"How long do I have?" Dark asked.

"3 minutes." Crème said.

"Okay then…" Dark started crawling.

Dark bent up down, sideways and using a lot of gymnastic. He finally reached the middle of the laser population and moved his arm ever so slowly around to grab the bell. He got it with a jingle.

"GOT IT! How much time did I use?" Dark asked excitedly.

"2 minutes. You can go claim your prize now," Crème disappeared.

"YAY!" Dark cheered in excitement till he noticed he needed to get out of the laser infested place.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"So in the end, he gets the painting," Riles sighed.

"I'm a bit disappointed. If he had taken a longer time in the cafeteria, he would have lost." Crème cursed.

"The next time, it's my plan. I'm sure he won't be able to complete my obstacles," Riles smiled happily. His smile was obvious under the moonlight.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"MUM! I'm home!" Daisuke emerged from his room.

"DAI-chan! OKAIRI! Where's the painting?" Emiko glanced around.

"Here," Daisuke carried the painting.

"Ahhhhhhnnnn… It's so beautiful," Emiko hugged the painting.

Daisuke glanced at the painting. A big gleaming full moon was reflected in a beautiful lake, together with the silhouettes of the trees. Daisuke smiled softly looking at the painting. He entered his room and looked out of the balcony. Sure enough, there was a bright full moon. He rested his head on his arm which was folded on the banister. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Riku-san, I'm fine. How about you? I hope you aren't still mourning over me. I'm sure I'll comeback soon. Trust me…" Daisuke whispered.

The cool breeze lulled him and lay under the shine of the moonlight for sometime till he entered his room and started packing his school bag.

**xxxx TO BE CONTINUED xxxx**

CHAPTER 25! Hinthint, Daisuke said he would comeback soon X3.  
Anyway, for this chapter, it's more of Dark completing the obstacles and getting the bells. Actually, instead of bells, I could have used something else but… bells remind me of Kakashi and right now, a bell is dangling on my wallet : Jingle Jingle :  
So, which obstacle do you like best? I like the obstacle at the cafeteria XD Choking! LOL! XDXD  
Next thing to say, HAPPY BURTHDAY TO MOI! XD I'M FINALLY 14! Wait a minute… I don't remember my birthday last year… oh well, I'm 14! And this story has been following me around since I was 12 years old… MY GOD! I should finish it soon! Anyway, I received a new handphone for my burthday present! W00t!  
As for what I'm gonna do to this fic, check what I commented on the review from tyan nn  
Anyway, I'm gonna type the next chapter! Enjoy! X3

**REVIEW**

**Doublelynn – **Please don't say I ate your hard working-ness XD Neways, I still prefer Dimhim don't you think so?

**Animefreaktyan – **What is your evil mine thinking:suspicious: MY GOD! I'll reply ALLLL your reviews then! XD

**Animefreaktyan – **I dun wanna be a clone to Krad! Not that I don't like him (I admit he is kinda on the good looking side) except… he acts gay… NO OFFENSE ANTI-KRAD YAOI LOVERS!

**Animefreaktyan **– Ahhh… Daisuke's relationship with Riles. They are cousins! Joking! I'm still not sure what to make of him except my underling of shounen-ai :P Thanks for reviewing anyway XD

**Sharingan** - :pokes sharingan: Chapter 17 is not yet released and you want chapter 28… and yes… WILL get busy… sigh…

**Animefreaktyan- **YES! Read then review . 

**Animefreaktyan – **Sleep is… EBIL? Or is it good? People always pester me to sleep so I'm not really sure XD

**Animefreaktyan – **LOL! Write and show me! XD wait… I just need to check your fics XD oh well, Don't be like me and write eternal fics :P Reminds me of Yakitate Japan which the author assume will go on for 30 years! LOL! Ahh.. I'm blabbing too much…

**Animefreaktyan – **hehe… 3:09 AM. Reminds me of the time I usually write my fics XD And yes, I think I've gotten more up to it in the holidays and _at least _did something to my spontaneous way of story and yeah, did check a little unlike my usual, finish, post! And erm…a obut finishing the story… Have to go whole world first… so might take a longer time but after my exams… there will be a marathon! XD hopefully. Each day, one chapter to pay up for all the slowness last time so KEEP HOPING!


	13. Chappie 13 : London

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 13**

**Love Is Something You Would Cherish Forever…**

**Written by Itchan **

**From the previous chapter…**

Daisuke glanced at the painting. A big gleaming full moon was reflected in a beautiful lake, together with the silhouettes of the trees. Daisuke smiled softly looking at the painting. He entered his room and looked out of the balcony. Sure enough, there was a bright full moon. He rested his head on his arm which was folded on the banister. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Riku-san, I'm fine. How about you? I hope you aren't still mourning over me. I'm sure I'll comeback soon. Trust me…" Daisuke whispered.

The cool breeze lulled him and lay under the shine of the moonlight for sometime till he entered his room and started packing his bag.

**Chapter 13…**

"Daisuke! Let's go to the library again!" Merissa called out.

A week has passed and Merissa loved to hang out with Daisuke, Nana and of course, Riles.

"Huh?" Daisuke looked up from his locker, "Yeah, sure!" he smiled.

"Where's Nana?" Merissa looked around as Daisuke locked his locker.

"She went to meets Riles. She had something to tell him," Daisuke explained.

Merissa frowned jealously.

"Can't they talk afterwards?" Merissa grumbled.

"It's private they said," Daisuke said. He was hinting that they were planning a trap for them.

"Could Nana be…" Merissa blushed. She was hinting that Nana was going to confess.

"Let's wait for them outside," Daisuke gestured.

"Uh? Sure," Merissa followed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Daisuke! Were you waiting long!" Nana waved.

Riles followed behind her, smiling. Merissa felt jealousy overcoming her. Why was Riles smiling? Could he have… accepted Nana's confession?

"We didn't wait long," Daisuke replied.

"What's the matter Meris?" Nana poked Merissa's nose. The two girls had gotten closer and started calling short names at each other.

"Don't touch me!" Merissa slapped Nana's hand away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nana asked, retreating her hand quickly.

"Hey, what's going on?' Riles and Daisuke came to the rescue at once, "Why'd you slap her?" Daisuke examined Nana's hand.

"It's okay Daisuke," Nana said.

"Of course it's okay. You're a monster so of course it won't hurt," Riles commented.

"What!" Nana quickly reacted, punching Riles.

Merissa couldn't stand it.

"I hate you!" Merissa yelled, catching the attention of people.

"Huh?" Nana responded and pointed to herself. "Me?" She muttered, shocked.

"Yes you! You are… you are… you are a BITCH!" Merissa turned and ran, fighting back the tears that threatened to come out.

"EH? MERISSA! WAIT!" Nana ran after Merissa.

"Nana-chan!" Daisuke started to ran but was stopped by Riles.

"Leave them. I'm sure it's a girls problem," Riles said.

"But what did Nana do to Merissa? Have you ever seen her talk to Merissa without me?

"No, of course not. How bout you?" Riles questioned back.

"No, Nana's always with me except when we're going home," Daisuke replied, sure with his answer. "In school, we only have 2 different classes. In both the classes, I sit near Merissa so I'm sure there's no way Nana had argued with Merissa," Diasuke explained.

"I'll send a message to Nana. I'll ask her to meet us in the library after they finish their business," Riles took out his hand phone.

"Use mine. I don't use my hand phone much anyway," Daisuke took out his hand phone.

"Okay," Riles said, unlocking the phone. He sent a message and the two were off to the library.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Merissa! Wait up!" Nana ran after Merissa.

Nana, being trained and athletic reached Merissa quite easily. She twirled Merissa and shook her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong!" Nana yelled at Merissa.

She saw the tears streaming from Merissa's eyes and how hard Merissa was trying to stop them from falling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nana asked softly.

"Don't touch me!" Merissa yelled, pushing Nana away. She rubbed her tears away using her sleeves and glared at Nana.

"I hate you!" Merissa yelled, full of confidence.

"What did I do wrong to you!" Nana asked, impatient to get an answer.

"You… you… you flirt with everyone! Not only Daisuke but Riles too!" Merissa cried.

"Hmm… I've been hinting this but wasn't sure. You like Riles right?" Nana pointed at Merissa.

"Yes! I like him! Even though I just realized today but I love him!" Merissa cried out loud. Suddenly, an unexpected thing happened.

Nana brought Merissa closer and hugged her. Although Nana was shorter, Merissa managed to cry on her shoulders while Nana patted Merissa. When Merissa had calmed down, Nana bought an ice cream and they sat on a bench in the middle of a park.

"You mean… you have no relationship with Riles?" Merissa asked, licking her ice cream.

"What do you think!" Nana laughed, chewing her flake.

"Well… I thought you confessed to him just now and he looked happy… I don't know…" Merissa blushed.

"Don't worry. To me, he's just a friend who's a jerk. I only get along with him because we live toge- OOPS!" Nana had spluttered the actual truth.

"What did you say?" Merissa looked at Nana, shocked.

"Err…" Nana was lost of words.

"You live together with him?" Merissa asked.

"Err… yeah…" Nana mumbled, knowing the truth was out.

"Are you two… having an… af..affair…?" Merissa asked slowly.

"NO! I just live together in the same apartment! I do nothing to him! There's also an adult leaving with us. Well, I guess she can be considered an adult," Nana said, thinking of Morphine who was actually older. MUCH MUCH MUCH older.

"Then… CAN I COME TO YOUR HOUSE!" Merissa asked.

"Err… sure?" Nana answered.

"Really?" Merissa broke into a smile.

"Yeah. Sure," Nana said, "I'll just make a call to Riles to tell where we are. I'm sure he is worried," nana said and took her hand phone out.

1 Message Received

Nana clicked open and read it.

'NO RILES! GO HOME! Tell Morphine to clean up and make her look adult-ish!' Nana replied

Send

Nana sighed and looked at Merissa who was giggling happily while licking her ice cream. Nana smiled softly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"OH NO!" Riles went to out of the library and dialed.

"Hello?" Nana picked up.

"Nana, What's the matter?" Riles asked.

"Merissa's fine don't worry," Nana said, "Err, wait a minute kay Riles," Nana said and Riles heard her whisper something and as if she's moving the phone around.

"Okay, what?" Nana answered.

"What's happening? You asked me to go back home?" Riles asked.

"Are you still at the library?" Nana asked.

"Yeah," Riles answered.

"Since we're quite near to the library, we'll meet at the library. You and Daisuke wait innocently okay?" Nana said quickly.

"Err… okay…" Riles said.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Nana hanged up.

Riles sighed and closed his hand phone he walked inside in search of Daisuke. He looked aisle by aisle. He found Daisuke at the arts section a few minutes later (Riles was also browsing some books).

"Oi! Daisuke!" Riles called out but tripped.

Daisuke saw Riles fall so he edged backwards but Riles was too close and Daisuke hit his head on the wall while Riles hit Daisuke's head. Hard. Daisuke moaned. Riles pushed his 2 arms from the wall and endured the pain.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_A seconds earlier…_

Nana and Merissa entered the library and spotted Riles walking from one aisle to another. Nana dragged Merissa to go surprise Riles. When they got to the aisle Riles was in, they saw an unexpected scene.

Riles was kissing Daisuke and Daisuke was moaning. Riles had cornered Daisuke, both of his hands were on the wall, as if forcing.

"RILES WHAt THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Nana yelled out loudly.

"Sssshhhhuuuuuuuuusshh!" Everyone in the library went.

"Err… sorry…" Nana apologized and went to hit Riles on the head.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nana said and went back to Merissa. She dragged Merissa out of the library, "Let's go Meris," Nana said angrily.

"Did I see what I think I saw?" Meris asked in confusion!

"Wait! Nana! It was a mistake!" Riles ran out of the library and shouted.

"I don't want to hear it!" Nana said angrily.

"Oh no…" Riles groaned.

"Meris, we're going to your house!" Nana said.

Riles sighed. Now Nana had misunderstood him.

"Excuse me mister, your friend seems to have fainted," Someone tapped on Riles shoulder.

"Huh?" Riles looked behind and his memory snapped, "Daisuke! Err… I'm sorry, I'll carry him home," Riles apologized and went inside.

He examined Daisuke who had a bump on his head and unconscious. Riles carried Daisuke gingerly out of the library, catching everyone's attention.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank you for coming!" The shopkeeper said as Caitlin stepped out of the shop, holding a the 'Newtype USA' copy in her hand.

"Eh?" She noticed a familiar purple uniform. Her school's uniform. And the person was someone she knew.

"Isn't that Riles?" She whispered to herself, remembering the new student in her Physics class. "OH MY GOD!" Caitlin yelled in excitement seeing what Riles was carrying.

To her eyes, an innocent looking Daisuke was comfortably lying in Riles arms while Riles carried him softly, making sure everything was all right.

"Oh My God! Is it really what I see! Oh my god! I just need to take a picture of them! It's just too true to be true!" Caitlin hid inside an alley and focused her slim pen shaped digital camera. She made sure there was no flash and took the pictures.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Eh?" Riles sensed something. He decided to act normal and just capture the person who's spying on him. But he wasn't sure he could handle it with Daisuke in his arms. Daisuke was light, Riles concluded but this is real life. No way can he throw Daisuke up into the air and fight and when he finished, capture Daisuke again. A typical scene in a game he saw once. OH well, at least his leg was free…

Riles walked slowly as he approached the enemy.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Caitlin kept her camera happily in her pocket. She couldn't wait to show her friends this. She started her way out of the alley and was welcomed with a punch. She dodged it clumsily and fell.

"Who are you?" Riles asked coldly. He picked up Daisuke's leg using the hand he used to punch.

"Wait! Wait! I'm your class mate! Remember me!" Caitlin said quickly.

Riles thought for a while.

"Who?" Riles asked.

"I'm Caitlin. Remember? Form Physics class. Mr. Rothward," Caitlin stood and brushed her skirt.

"How would I be sure you are not a spy?" Riles asked.

"SPY! Why would some people spy you? Except probably for Yaoi or Shounen-ai," Caitlin got excited.

"Y-yaoi… Shounen-ai…" Riles didn't understand.

"Oh yeah, you're from France right? Well yaoi in Japanese is Gay and shounen-ai is… GAY!" Caitlin screamed excitedly.

"Isn't that the same thing…" Riles grumbled. He didn't like wasting time.

"Well, Yaoi is like gays doing sex and Shounen-ai is just the love between them," Caitin tried to explain it better.

"Are you saying ME," Riles tried to point at himself using his index fingers, "and HIM?" Riles looked at Daisuke.

"Yes!" Caitlin nodded happily.

"You are weird…" Riles said rudely.

"I'm not weird! If you go to Japan, many people are like this you know!" Caitlin fought back.

Riles stared at Daisuke. Daisuke was a Japanese, does that mean that Daisuke is GAY!

"Oh my god, that lusty look in your eyes! IT just turns me on!" Caitlin squealed excitedly.

"Errr… O…kay…," Riles cocked an eyebrow, "Well, whatever. I'm going," Riles turn to escape the weirdo. (A/N wait… I'm calling MYSELF a weirdo! Though I'm not into Yaoi…)

"Hey! Where are you going! We should know each other better!" Caitlin yelled.

Riles turned his head, "Why?" he asked.

"Well, I wanna get to know that Japanese guy you are carrying," Caitlin pointed at Daisuke.

"…" Riles look at Daisuke and pitied him, "You can follow. But, help me," Riles said and laid Daisuke's feet down. Riles took his and Daisuke's bag off and handed it to Caitlin.

"My pleasure!" Caitlin grabbed Riles's and Daisuke's bag.

**Xxxx TO BE CONTINUED xxxx**

New character… Can't help it…  
SHOUNEN-AI! Yes, it's true! Yaoi is kinda a turn off for me. But shounen-ai makes me laugh crazy.  
And a Yaoi fan came… I pity Riles… and imagine what Jemina would think! LOL!  
I think I went overboard in this chapter…  
It's supposed to end when Riles left the library but I couldn't help it! SHOUNEN-AI!  
This chapter was fun to do cause I showed my true feelings that I love Shounen-ai!  
So do you like Caitlin? Maybe some of you do cause it shows how we really feel! W00t!  
Okay, stop blabbing and back to reality. Okay, nothing much to say so on to the reviews!

Just incase you're superstitious… the number for this chapter is 13! BAD LUCK! O

**Animefreaktyan - **NO prob. Answering reviews is far easier then cracking my brains just to make a plot. And actually… I didn't plan for Dark to swallow the bell at first… I forgot.. it's been ages since I last typed . Anyway, HOPEFULLY you enjoy this chapter XD

**Sharingan – **LOL. Yeah, I think I got the bell idea from kakashi XD. I planned to use something else if I'm not wrong… something bigger… but… oh, who cares. IT's history now. The moon is an object that always makes me wonder… and it's very mysterious XD. I like staring at it at night. So nice… and 2 years for 25 chaps… yeah… LONG… Imagine how J.K. Rowling works… Mehh……

**Milky Etoile – **Nice name XD. Don't ask me why they are so demanding… IT's the way of the parents . and dramatic? LOL! Never thought of it dramatic XD haha… Sad? Yeah… I guess… I can never take my hands off from making stories that are tragic… Sigh… in one stupid story I made, there's a tragic part and a hidden past and the other one.. well.. that was too short so that doesn't count but yeah, I like tragic cause it's a simple thing to write to me. As for next chapter… HERE YOU GO! Sorry for the long wait nn


	14. Chappie 14 : London

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 14**

**Shounen-ai Rampant!**

**Written by Itchan **

**From the previous chapter…**

"Well, I wanna get to know that Japanese guy you are carrying," Caitlin pointed at Daisuke.

"…" Riles look at Daisuke and pitied him, "You can follow. But, help me," Riles said and laid Daisuke's feet down. Riles took his and Daisuke's bag off and handed it to Caitlin.

"My pleasure!" Caitlin grabbed Riles's and Daisuke's bag.

**Chapter 14…**

Caitlin leaned the bags on the floor and removed the blanket of the bed. Riles laid Daisuke softly on the bed and pulled the blanket up to his neck.

"He sure faints… He didn't even stir all the way here," Caitlin remarked.

"Can you please get some ice? I'll wet a towel," Riles said.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure it isn't hard to find the kitchen," Caitlin said and went out.

Riles entered his personal bathroom and took a clean dry towel. He turned the tap and water splashed into the sink. He combined the water and towel to create a wet towel. He went back into the room and folded the wet towel and laid it on Daisuke forehead where the bump was.

"Riles, here's the ice you wanted," Caitlin handed Riles a small plastic bag full of ice.

"Thanks," Riles grabbed the plastic bag and balanced it on the towel. Riles heard a click. He turned to look at Caitlin. "Caitlin! Don't tell me you took a picture of me!" Riles blushed.

"Of course I didn't," Caitlin said, hiding the camera, "I took a picture of you AND that boy," Caitlin smirked.

Riles sighed. "What's with you and gay?"

"NOT GAY! I dislike Gay! I like Y-A-O-I," Caitlin spelt it out.

Riles glared at Caitlin. "You are W-E-I-R-D," Riles replied back.

Caitlin ignored him and instead asked a question of curiosity.

"I saw a room full of stuff just now. GIRL stuff. You leaving with someone?" Caitlin hinted what she was thinking.

"Wouldn't you have thought that I live with an adult?" Riles lied.

"OH…" Caitlin sighed sadly.

'Weird…' Riles thought, angry.

"Uhmm…" Daisuke stirred.

"Daisuke! You alright?" Riles quickly responded.

"Ah! Such love!" Caitlin grinned excitedly.

"It's called FRIENDSHIP! Not LOVE! NOT LOVE!" Riles yelled.

"Riles-kun?" Daisuke called out softly, bringing his hand up to day plastic bag full of ice.

"Daisuke, sorry I knocked you just now in the library," Riles apologized, he then heard a chuckle. Riles looked back and glared at a laughing Caitlin.

"What were you thinking?" he asked suspiciously.

"DO you really want to know?" Caitlin said in between laughter.

"Yes," Riles said angrily.

"_Riles… _Daisuke called out. _Daisuke, I was so worried, _Riles admitted. _Riles, don't worry about me, _Daisuke replied, blushing lightly. _No, Daisuke. Look at me. I…I…I LOVE YOU! _KYAAA!" Caitlin couldn't stand it anymore.

Riles sweat dropped and shivered.

"If you are going to about that, please leave now," Riles grumbled and heard a door slam behind him. "Eh? Don't tell me she really left," Riles turned, afraid he had made a GIRLS feeling upset, but to his dismay, Caitlin was there, staring blankly at the door.

"You didn't HAVE to slam the door you know," Riles said angrily.

"It wasn't me!" Caitlin said, "It was a girl about this height and long black hair who slammed the door!" Caitlin described using her mouth and hand.

"Eh? Nana…" Riles thought. He ran to the door and looked at Nana's room. The door was open. He saw Merissa coming out of the room.

"Merissa! What did Nana hear just now?" Riles shook Merissa.

"She… She… YOU… YOU asked her to leave!" Merissa said, tears were collecting at her eyes, threatening to come out.

"I didn't!" Riles said and entered the room.

He saw Nana who was throwing clothes inside a suitcase in rage.

"Nana, what are you doing?" Riles caught Nana.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm leaving! I can't believe I've been living with a… with a… with a GAY!" nana yelled and pushed Riles away but failed.

"I'm not gay! I'm straight! " Riles yelled back, trying to reason it out.

"Yeah, right you are straight!" nana yelled and whispered, "Maybe you actually love Dark right? You are just using me to capture Dark and then hand him to you so that he becomes your toy right?" Nana said angrily and freed herself from Riles's grasp.

"What can I do to prove you that I'm NOT gay!" Riles looked at Nana.

Nana thought for a while. "Kiss Merissa."

"WHAT!" Merissa and Riles said together, both blushing.

"If you are straight, you would love to kiss a girl right?" Nana tempted Riles.

"It's hopeless! I give up!" Riles turned and walked out. Suddenly, Riles gripped Merissa arm and forced himself to kiss Merissa, eyes closed tightly, trying to endure the pain of losing his first kiss to someone he just knew for weeks.

Merissa was surprised. It was so sudden! In a split second, she was thinking the condition of her breath and whether she was being a good kissing partner. She knew Riles was a good kisser. His kiss was sweet and nice, tasted of Strawberry, maybe he ate strawberry bun?

The kiss lasted for a few minutes. Riles released his mouth from Merissa's softly. He panted and looked at Nana.

"There! I did it!" Riles said in between pants.

Nana was trembling and her face was pale.

"You… You… YOU BASTARD!" Nana yelled throwing a pillow at Riles, tears flowing slowly.

"Now what did I do?" Riles asked loudly.

"YOU IDIOT! So if I asked you to kiss me you would do it happily then!" Nana yelled, throwing more things which included a tennis ball, pencil, pens and other miscellaneous palm size thing.

"Hey hey! What's going on here?" Caitlin appeared and looked at the things that were thrown at Riles. "Hey! That's dangerous!" Caitlin looked inside and was almost scratched by a pen if it wasn't for Riles hand.

Blood dripped in front of Caitlin who had crouched in reflex. Riles groaned in pain. Suddenly, someone swooped inside and embraced Nana. It was Daisuke.

"Stop it," Daisuke said softly, whispering it into Nana's ear, calming her down.

Nana sniffled and soon, she started sobbing on Daisuke's chest.

"Riles! You are bleeding!" Merissa remembered about the blood leaking out of Riles.

"It's just a little," Riles said, not looking at his hand, but at the picture perfect hug of Daisuke and Nana. He narrowed his eyes and winced in pain. He didn't know what was hurting. His hand, or… his heart. (A/N bleeding hot guys are SEXY!)

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"I did nothing wrong! Seriously!" Riles said.

"Wait a minute! From the start…" Caitlin asked for a repeat of the dramatic episode.

"Nana and me wanted to meet Riles and Daisuke in the library. But when we met, we saw Daisuke and Riles kissing," Merissa explained.

"Oho," a snigger escaped Caitlin's mouth.

"You misunderstood. Nothing was going on! I fell and hit my head on Daisuke so he moaned in pain!" Riles explained his part of the story.

"Nana got upset over it and decided to come to my house. She even decided to stay for the night which I gladly welcome. She wanted to take her belongings so we trotted here. Once we got here, Nana heard some noises from the room just now so wanted to check. I followed her. I heard Riles asking her to leave," Merissa continued.

"I was saying that to Caitlin!" Riles argued.

"Anyway, Nana got angry and said that if Riles wanted to prove he wasn't Gay… he…" Merissa slowed down, blushing lightly, remembering the kiss.

"I have to kiss Merissa. I did so and suddenly, she went berserk." Riles finished the story.

"You don't understand girls idiot!" Caitlin stuck a tongue out.

"She got angry because she thought you were a playboy," Merissa defended Nana.

"Or probably she thought you were bisexual which is worst," Caitlin grinned.

The door of Nana's room opened and Daisuke came out. He closed the door and sighed as he leaned against the door.

"How is she?' Riles asked immediately.

"She fell asleep. I'm sure she's tired. What happened actually?" Daisuke asked.

Merissa and Caitlin stared at Riles.

"I did nothing!" Riles exclaimed.

"Suuuush," Daisuke said to Riles, "What exactly happened?" Daisuke looked seriously at Riles.

"I did what she wanted me to do…" Riles said.

"I'll explain it," Merissa volunteered and told the story again.

"No wonder…" Daisuke mumbled to herself.

"What? What did I do!" Riles asked quickly.

"Something similar happened last time," Daisuke remembered the incident he had.

--------- _flashback ----------_

The man cornered Morphine, leaning both his hands on the cold glass. Morphine gulped. The mans lips closed on to Morphines lips and his lips brushed against hers. The scared Morphine could only reply the passionate kiss with her mouth. She held the strangers head and joined his kiss.

"Morphine, have you seen…" Nana called out but was suddenly stopped, dropping the package she carried.

The stranger loosened the kiss. Morphine slowly opened her eyes.

"Dai….suke?" Morphine can only say when she stared to the stranger.

"Morphine?" Daisuke stuttered.

Both of them blushed unison.

They heard a gasp and footsteps. Both of the looked at the direction of the sound only to see a figure with black hair running away.

"Nana!" Daisuke could only say.

-------- end flashback -------

"EH? Really? What happened to her?" Riles asked, concerned.

"Erhm… she got feverish and…" Daisuke couldn't continue.

"Was it… that bad?" Riles asked slowly.

"To me, it was," Daisuke said.

"I recall her telling me she didn't want to remember the past," Riles said.

"Does that mean… She's jealous?" Merissa asked.

"No, she had a bad past. Everyone she knew treated her badly," Daisuke explained.

"Is that so…" Riles thought.

"Ah! Look at the time! So late!" Merissa gasped.

"Huh?" Caitlin looked at her watch, "It's past my curfew! I'll be going now!" Caitlin ran to the door.

"Urgh! Caitlin! Wait! I'm afraid to walk home alone at this kind of time…" Merissa grumbled but was too late.

"I'll walk you," Daisuke volunteered, "I don't think my mum minds me coming home late as long as there's nothing happening."

"Really? Thanks" Merissa said.

"Keep an eye on Nana okay, Riles?" Daisuke advised Riles.

"Yeah, sure," Riles said.

As soon as Daisuke and Merissa stepped out, Riles entered Nana's room, to find Nana sleeping on the bed, a frown still visible on her face. Riles used his right index finger to push Nana's chin up. He stared at it and sat down on a chair nearby which Daisuke had placed. He sighed and stared at Nana's hand. He picked it up and held it carefully in between his own two hands. He stared at Nana and looked at her fingers. She kissed her index finger.

"I'm sorry…" Riles whispered.

**XXXX TO BE CONTINUED XXXX**

Another chapter of Separated Wings to escape myself from boredom XD  
This chapter is a little sad. A difference to last chapter. A contrast.  
SO, anybody pities Nana? LOL! But look how cared she is… I'm jealous.  
And oh yeah, Riles bleeding… In word… SEXY! XDXDXDXDXD  
I'm imagining him licking the blood of his hands with his uniform (without the vest) unbuttoned and loose.  
KYAA! XDXDXDXDXD  
HMm… noticed the amount of review I got… NONE .   
Maybe people are just lazy to read. I mean, imagine when you're browsing the stories and suddenly you come to one which has 27 chapters and then the summary is boring and worst, chapter 1 and 2 is boring and SHORT and the quality of language isn't good, just like a 12 year old ranting about stupid stuff. Even I would neglect it…  
So after my exam, maybe I'll try to skim through the older chapters and probably put some together (although that would lessen the suspense and all) and probably add more words to make it seem more… Book-ish? That's first thing I would do. Second will be trying to finish the story so I could work on the other fics I'm writing. Like the Loki one, I'm having a writer's block because I didn't know Sigyn DID appear… oh well, the point of the story would also end logically… HOPEFULLY. I just can't think of a plot to put inside the middle. And the CCS story, I think I should continue it. It looks so sad… Change a bit here and there cause I wrote it at the age of eleven or so…  
Man… SO much to do, so much time to wait for… Nuff said. Tataz--


	15. Chappie 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 15**

**Human Beings Are Very Complicated Creatures…**

**Written by Itchan **

**From the previous chapter…**

As soon as Daisuke and Merissa stepped out, Riles entered Nana's room, to find Nana sleeping on the bed, a frown still visible on her face. Riles used his right index finger to push Nana's chin up. He stared at it and sat down on a chair nearby which Daisuke had placed. He sighed and stared at Nana's hand. He picked it up and held it carefully in between his own two hands. He stared at Nana and looked at her fingers. She kissed her index finger.

"I'm sorry…" Riles whispered.

**Chapter 15…**

"They are late…" Merissa sighed.

"I'm sure their cased isn't settled yet, that's why," Daisuke tried to cheer Merissa up.

"Yeah, maybe…" Merissa said, sighing sadly again.

The whole night, her thoughts were directed to his first kiss from yours truly, Riles. It had been lingering in her mind all night and she was kinda sad that she had to brush her teeth which means, washing her mouth. She wanted to thank Riles but he didn't show up.

"Come on. We can't get late because of them," Daisuke started walking to school.

"Yeah…" Merissa followed Daisuke obediently.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The door opened and Merissa saw a silver shorthaired woman standing by the door. Merissa made a guess that she was in her late teens.

"Oh, Daisuke," the woman said.

"We came to see Riles," Daisuke said.

"Oh, he's in Nana's room. The whole day in fact," the woman replied.

"Thanks, Morphine," Daisuke said and dragged Merissa into Nana's room.

'Is that… Riles's sister? Or mother probably?' Merissa thought.

Daisuke opened the door to Nana's room slowly, releasing an unavoidable creak. Daisuke peeped inside and smiled,

"It's safe," Daisuke whispered to Merissa and gestured her to enter.

Merissa stepped into the room behind Daisuke. She saw Riles and smiled a bit but the scene she saw next was picture perfect. The light that entered through the translucent curtains illuminated the room lightly, concentrating on only some parts, leaving the rest, dark. The white bed blended nicely with the setting and on it was two sleeping figures, Riles on the chair and on the bed, Nana, their hands holding each other's hands.

"Daisuke…" Merissa started but was shushed by Daisuke. She gestured her to go out.

Once outside, both of them sighed loudly and breathed in slowly. They looked at each other and smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"AH! There you are!" Caitlin yelled at the sight of Daisuke and Merissa. The older girl walked at them hastily.

"What?" Merissa asked rudely.

"I wanted to go to Riles house to give him his homework. I'm scared to go alone after what happened so err… maybe you can escort me?" Caitlin asked hesitantly.

"We just got back from there," Daisuke said.

"Really! You could have waited for me!" Caitlin grumbled, taking a seat beside Merissa.

"You are in a different year then us. Besides, we don't even know where to wait for you," Merissa explained.

"Atleast TRY to wait for me. I might have spotted you. I mean… with hair like that," Caitlin pointed at Daisuke," I'm sure it will be a little easy to find you. Anyway, will you escort me?" Caitlin grabbed a small fork and poked at Merissa's cake.

"Watch it. Cake is MINE," Merissa brought the cake elsewhere.

"Stingy," Caitlin remarked.

"I don't mind going back but the last time we went, he was asleep. And that's a few minutes ago," Daisuke said.

"Who cares? A little kick here, a little kick there. I'm sure he'll come back from slumber land," Caitlin made an attack for Daisuke's cake and she got a chunk of it with ease.

"What kind of person are you? Aren't you gonna consider how grumpy he would be if you did that?" Merissa asked.

"Shut up. How would you know whether he'll get angry or what so ever? Unless…" Caitlin eyed Merissa suspiciously.

"Wh-what?" Merissa asked, blushing lightly.

"Ahahahaha A girl like you can never win a heart of a boy like him. Right, Daisuke?" Caitlin laughed evilly.

"Eh?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"No-NOTHING!" Merissa slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "You wanted to go to Riles's house right? Come on!" Merissa headed for the exit.

"Ah! Wait!" Daisuke quickly finished his cake.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Ding Dong…_

Through the whole way to Riles's apartment, Caitlin and Daisuke went into a deep conversation about Japan. Daisuke happily explained all the details and told about the beautiful scenery one would enjoy once they got there. Especially in places like Kyoto. Caitlin took them all in with enthusiasm and responded to every single sentence. Merissa on the other hand, tried to hide her uncomfortable ness of Caitlin's reasoning but every time she glanced at Caitlin, she couldn't help thinking on how right Caitlin's assumption was.

"Who is- Ah, Daisuke? What are you doing here… again?" Morphine asked. She looked around and stared at Merissa and to Caitlin. "More visitors?" Morphine frowned.

"Gomen, one of them wanted to hand some homework to Riles," Daisuke nodded at Caitlin. Caintlin smiled politely at Morphine.

"Come in," Morphine opened the door bigger and made way for them to enter.

The threesome entered slowly. He's in the same room but I'm not sure whether he's awake or still asleep. I WAS asleep though," Morphine said and lead her way into another room.

Daisuke gestured the other two girls to move forward and he grasped his hand onto the handle of the door. With a slight force, he pushed the handle down and the door creaked open. The image was same. The only difference was that Riles was up.

"Riles! You're awake!" Merissa exclaimed happily.

Riles's head turned slowly and he stared at them for a while before he reacted.

"Daisuke?" He muttered softly.

"Riles, you're-" Daisuke started but got cut short.

"Riles! You're awake!" Caitlin appeared happily.

"Geh! What are YOU doing here?" Riles exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that? How can you talk to someone who brought your homework after a long journey like that?" Caitlin grumbled, walking closer to Riles.

"Riles, this idiot wanted to give you your homework so we escorted her here," Merissa followed behind.

Daisuke frowned. "Wouldn't it be better if we go outside? I mean… she's sleeping in here," Daisuke pointed out.

All of them looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. Riles frowned and gestured the others outside. Once outside, all of them slumped down onto some couches. Caitlin and Merissa shared one couch while Daisuke took the 2-seater and Riles took the single-seater.

"So where's my homework," Riles reached out for his home works.

"Wait a sec," Caitlin opened her bag and searched. Her hand popped out together with a bundle of papers. She handed them to Riles who accepted it calmly.

"Hmm… That's all?" Riles looked up after examining all the papers.

"Yep!" Caitlin replied.

Riles yawned and laid back.

"What do I do now?" Riles mumbled.

"Huh?" all the other three said in unison.

"What do you think she will do when she wakes up? Hit me? Leave? Who knows what?" Riles grumbled loudly.

Silence enveloped the room. Everyone was silent and everyone thought of something to say.

"She might leave… I'm not sure myself," Daisuke said, breaking the silence.

"But… She's helping me in something… secret…" Riles muttered.

"EH? For what?" Merissa asked suspiciously.

"Something. It's not good for you to know," Riles said.

"I want to…" Merissa said.

"It's confidential," Riles said seriously, making Merissa stop asking questions.

"Anyone wants tea?" Morphine appeared from the kitchen.

"Can you even make tea?" Riles asked, turning back to glare at Morphine.

"I've watch Nana did it a few times. I think I'm confident," Morphine smiled enthusiastically.

"I have a feeling you'll mix up the sugar and salt," Riles stood up and walked to the kitchen leaving the three behind.

The three people looked at each other blankly.

"By the way he said how confidential it was, do you think Nana is his mistress or something?" Caitlin made a hypothesis.

"WHAT!" Merissa yelled surprisingly.

Something dropped from the kitchen and Riles's head popped out from the kitchen door. "Is there something wrong?" Riles asked quickly.

"Sorry. I accidentally screamed…" Merissa apologized

"You scared me," Riles said and went back into the kitchen, grumbling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSTRESS?" Merissa tried not to say it out loud.

"Ano…" Daisuke interrupted, "What's a mistress?"

Merissa and Caitlin stared at Daisuke in disbelief.

"Well, since you're Japanese, it's not surprising that you do not know what it means. IT kinda means…" Merissa stood and went to Daisuke. She cupped her hands over her mouth and went near Daisuke's ears. "It means she's kinda like a prostitute to Riles…" Merissa whispered, stuttering abit.

"Eehhhhh!" Daisuke said, surprised.

"Well, you don't need to pay for her though. And you must NOT be married to her," Nana said.

"I-I'm pretty sure Nana isn't Riles's Mis-Misstress…" Daisuke said hesitantly, knowing the truth.

"But what else could be a secret?" Caitlin asked.

"Maybe-" Daisuke thought of a lie but was saved.

"Here's tea! Fresh and hot!" Riles exclaimed, carefully holding a tray filled with cups and a teapot.

"Lemme help you," Merissa stood and helped Riles.

"Thanks," Riles said, lowering the tray to the table with the help of Merissa.

"What were you guys talking about? With all the ehh's and what's?" Riles asked, pouring tea into each cup.

"Nothing really," Caitlin answered.

"Y-Yeah…" Merissa said, "Lemme do it," Merissa grabbed hold of the teapot.

"Thanks," Riles handed the teapot to her.

"NO problem, I'm used to it," Merissa said happily.

"Umm… I'll go check on Nana for awhile," Riles said, pointing to the door that leads into Nana's room.

"Okay," Daisuke and Caitlin nodded.

Riles walked slowly into Nana's room. He opened the door and entered softly, making sure that he closed the door quietly. With slow steps, he moved to the side of Nana's bed and stared down at her. He brushed a hair that looked as if it was disturbing her slumber.

Riles sighed. "Will you forgive me?" Riles asked softly. The answer he was hoping was still kept inside the unmoving mouth. He stared, as if waiting for the girl to get up and say 'yes' but he lost hope. He sighed again. He lowered his head hesitantly. He wasn't sure what he was doing but a part of him felt that he was doing something right. Something he should have done a long time ago. As their lips got closer, his heartbeat got faster. He himself could hear the raging pump of it. Blood rushed to his cheeks and soon, their lips joined.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: This part is a lil boring. You may skip)**

"Nana…" a voice called out. "Nana… Wake up. Shiro wants to play with you," a voice called out.

"Huh? Mother?" Nana opened her eyes. She sat up drowsily and looked around. "I'm… home?" Nana looked around to find herself in her room… or not… The things were re-arranged. Neat and new, and most of the things were familiar. A memory of the past. Nana looked at her hands. They were small.

"What's happening here?" She looked around, confused.

"Nana! Go play with your cat outside! It's disturbing me!" the voice called out again, now, impatiently.

"Cat? Shiro? Oh yeah… I had a cat…" Nana reminded herself.

"Nana!" the voice called out again, more loudly.

"YES! I'm coming!" Nana got up, to find herself falling out of the bed. She clambered up. "Ahh… The bed was bigger then when I had a smaller body…" Nana sighed.

She rushed downstairs to see a white cat staring back at her, ready to play.

"Shiro! I missed you so much!" Nana picked up the cat which mewed with joy.

"Haha!" Nana laughed happily. "I know! Let's go to the garden!" Nana carried the cat outside.

Once outside, she set the cat free. The cat jumped off and circled Nana's leg. Nana picked the cat up again.

"Come on," Nana said, bringing the cat to the porch where she sat on a swing. She sat the cat inher lap and scratched it beneath it's chin.

"Shiro… what a funny name. If I'm not wrong, I remember it's the dog in Shin Chan right?" Nana whispered to her cat.

The cat suddenly jerked up and it jumped off of Nana.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Nana stood up and chased after the cat, which went pass the gate and into the road. Unfortunately, a car was passing in full speed and the cat didn't have time to evade.

Nana jumped over the gate and landed on the street. She swiftly ran to the cat but was too late. The only thing that welcomed her was the grueling sight of blood and bundled up intestines.

Nana fell to her knees slowly, while tears dripped down her cheeks. She called out Shiro's name numerously but there was no answer from for the limp unmoving body. The owner of the car who had stopped and stepped out of the car looked down at the cat, scratching his head followed by the action of bending down his head to examine the body. He noticed Nana who was paralyzed in fear.

"Oi, kid. Is this your cat?" He asked rudely, waiting for an answer. No answer. The man kicked the cat to the side of the road and walked towards Nana. "Hey, kid, you're alright?" The man asked again. He grumbled. "I'm in a rush here so I have no time to tolerate you. You wanna be this way, fine" The man said and walked to his car. The door of the car slammed closed with the driver safely inside. The engine roared and rumbled. The car drove off.

_It's alright…_

Nana jerked her head up. "Wh-Who's there? Shiro?" Nana looked around. She stood up hastily and looked around her surrounding. It was silent and all things were stationary. No bird in the sky, no susurrus, all was silent. She saw a shadow. They stood silently for a moment but soon, the shadow bent down and hugged her little body.

_You're not alone…_

_Come back…_

_Nana…_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_I feel so warm…_

_What's this funny feeling?_

_My mouth… feels weird…_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Riles slowly parted his lips away from Nana's. He noticed the big startled eyes belonging to Nana. He was starteled and he was in search of words.

"Na..na?" Riles stuttered, warm blood rushing into his face.

"Riles…?" Nana sat up, "Did you do what I think you did?" Nana asked, bringing her right index finger to her lips, blushing lightly.

"It was… It was…" Riles was searching his whole dictionary of words inside his brains to find a suitable logical excuse. None.

**XXXXXXXXXX to be continued XXXXXXXXXX**

FINALLY! FINISHED!  
This chapter… Just to make THIS chapter, I squeezed my brain out in the middle of studying for History. Inspiration can happen anytime eh? As for this chapter, the part with the shiro was a filler… nothing else to put and just to make fun of a friend XD. You know who you are.  
As for the kissing part… It's kinda like DNAngel a bit when I thought about it. When Riku confessed when Daisuke was sleeping in the infirmary. RIGHT? Oh well…  
THIS CHAPTER IS CRAPPY!  
Hehe… finally got that out of me…

**REVIEWS**

**Guider of Darkness **Hehe. THANKS! Lol, happy that you like it better in London. Who knows, maybe they will really end up in London. Conclusion is set in my mind, just need to type the middle part. So just need to wait for updates kay! As for your comments bout the characters… Riles (Muahahaha Of course he is) Caitlin (LOL. Why? Her obsessive ness towards Yaoi?) Merissa (lol. She's just a filler character. A change from all the girls that are running after Daisuke) Nana ( Hey! Where's she! Hehe)

**Sharingan** I AGREE! There's a mistake in the last sentence! Well, not exactly last sentence… more about near the end. But heh, I'm not sure how to correct it. Help me X3! And urh.. forgiven!


	16. Chappie 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters.

**Separated Wings**

**Chapter 16**

**Love Is Blind…**

**Written by Itchan **

**From the previous chapter…**

Riles slowly parted his lips away from Nana's. He noticed the big startled eyes belonging to Nana. He was startled and he was in search of words.

"Na..na?" Riles stuttered, warm blood rushing into his face.

"Riles…?" Nana sat up, "Did you do what I think you did?" Nana asked, bringing her right index finger to her lips, blushing lightly.

"It was… It was…" Riles was searching his whole dictionary of words inside his brains to find a suitable logical excuse. None.

Chapter 16… For once, Riles was in loss of words. He peeked at the door and made a run for it. He slammed it open and ran past the three friends who were sipping tea and out of the apartment. He raced down the emergency stairs, running in top speed down 3 floors. 

He could hear the yelling of one of his friends, calling him. But he didn't care. He raced out of the building and made his way to the nearest park. He ran passed people, panting and tripping now and then. Once he reached a park, he ran down the winding lane and stopped in front of a bench. He leaned his hands on his knees and panted. He groaned and brought himself to sit on the bench. He laid back and stared at the stars.

"What the hell was I doing?" Riles asked himself, in between pants. He looked around incase anybody followed him.

Nobody…

He was lucky. Or was he? Is this a sign that the world really doesn't need him? A sign that he is nothing. Just some person in the cold lonely unloving world?

"Riles-kun!" A familiar voice called out.

Riles turned, his hopes flying up. "Na…" Riles started calling, "Dai…suke…?" Riles murmured as he saw the read head. Not really the person he was expecting but good enough.

Daisuke skidded to a halt and bent down, panting hard. He looked up at Riles, brushing some perspiration from his forehead. He stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"Riles-kun, why did you bolt out like that?" Daisuke asked, full of concern. "Nana tried to follow but Melissa stopped her cause Nana is still in a weak condition. What happened?"

Riles stared at Daisuke. The person who was standing in front of him, his friend, the person he trusted. His eyes narrowed while his thoughts mixed to make a conclusion. An answer soon popped out. Riles walked towards Daisuke, slowly. As he passed Daisuke, word of threatening slithered out of his mouth, "You are my rival."

"Huh?" Daisuke turned around to face Riles back to back. He was clueless and wanted and explanation but the older boy kept on walking, leaving Daisuke alone, clueless.

:Could… could Riles have noticed that you and me are one: Dark asked.

"I… I don't know… I really don't know…" Daisuke managed to mumble after a slight pause.

**x**

"Relax Nana! I'm sure Daisuke has caught up with Riles and all the other misunderstandings are going to be fixed," Merissa reassured the tense Nana who was half sitting and half lying on the bed.

"Here Nana! I made some porridge for you," Caitlin propped the tray containing a bowl of steaming porridge and a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Thanks Caitlin," Nana forced a small smile.

The door suddenly swung open with extreme force. There stood Riles who was smiling, as if he had accomplished something.

"Merissa. Caitlin. Out. NOW!" Riles commanded.

"Eh?" Caitlin managed to say. Before Merissa pushed her.

"Come on. This is a serious matter," Merissa said, reaching the door. She grabbed the knob and took one last peek at Riles before fully closing the door.

As soon as the door closed, Riles walked to Nana. He stood inches from the bed, staring at Nana. Nana just stared back. Unable to start a conversation.

"Nana. I want to get this over with. I want to be finished with Dark then I want to do something I ought to have done a long time ago. Search the reason for my existence." Riles said confidently. He swallowed his saliva. "To do this, I will need your full cooperation and help. Will you lend me a hand?" Riles asked, his face serious.

Nana stared briefly at Riles before she smiled a small smile.

"I'll be more then obliged to help you," Nana said.

Riles grinned. "Thanks Nana," Riles said before hugging her.

**X**

"I'm glad they are back to normal," Merissa sighed. "Although I'm a little jealous," Merissa added.

"You're doing something good," Caitlin cheered.

"You're right…" Merissa said sadly.

Merissa looked around and wondered out loud.

"Where's Daisuke?" Merissa asked.

"Could it be… Riles has beat Daisuke up out of anger?" Caitlin said.

Merissa quickly opened the door open, surprising Nana and Riles.

"Stop with the intimate moment! What did you do to Daisuke Riles?" Merissa pointed at Riles who had just released Nana.

"Riles, if you did something yaoi to Daisuke, I'm not going to forgive you for making me miss it!" Caitlin said from behind.

"I did nothing to him!" Riles fought back.

"You mean Daisuke isn't back yet?" Nana asked.

"Well, ever since he was catching Riles, no!" Merissa said.

"Riles… what did you do to Daisuke?" Nana asked.

"I said I did nothing," Riles yelled.

Nana stood up and moved from the bed," If you did anything to him, even one touch, I AM going to murder you," Nana glared at Riles.

"Nana! Wait! Where are you going?" Merissa and Caitlin ran to Nana who was walking outside of the room.

"I'm going to call him," Nana said.

Meanwhile, Riles sat on the bed, thinking deeply. He slammed his fist on the bed.

"What's so good about him? What do you SEE in him?" Riles whispered to himself.

**X**

Daisuke stared at the sky. It was turning evening and now, the sky was filled with clouds with tints of purple around them. He was trying to figure out what Riles said just now and he felt VERY tired.

_Riiiing…._

"Huh?" Daisuke woke from his daydream, He searched for his phone in his pocket. As he took it out, he flipped it open."Hello?"

"Daisuke! Where ARE you!" Nana's voice yelled.

"Nana-chan. You're back to your noisy self huh? Haha," Daisuke replied.

"I don't care about that? Where are you? Are you okay?" Nana asked.

"I'm fine," Daisuke assured Nana, "I'm just in the park nearby."

"Then come back!" Nana said.

"Okay okay! I will. I'll come back now okay? Bye," Daisuke flipped the phone close. He sighed and stood up. He made his way to the apartment where all his friends were waiting.

**X**

"So how is he?" Caitlin asked as Nana put the phone down to it's receiver.

"He's in the park. He's fine and he's heading back here," Nana answered, shining a small smile.

"Thank goodness. Knowing Riles, he would do everything when he's made. Like…" Merissa remembered the incident. She looked at Nana who frowned and turned to walk into her room. "I'm sorry Nana! I didn't mean to!"

Nana turned to look at Merissa and forced a smile. "It's no biggie. It's the past, something to be forgotten already right?" Nana said and continued her walk to her room.

Caitlin sighed. "I really don't know what it is happening between those 3 kids…"

**X**

Nana stepped into her room. As soon as her whole body stepped through the door, the door swung close and Riles blocked the way, not to mention locking the door with a click of a button.

"Riles, what are you doing?" Nana looked at Riles, confused.

"Send this to Dark," Riles handed Nana a small card, scribbled with italic writings. "I'm declaring war. This weekend, we're moving we're heading for Paris. I will begin and end it in the same place."

"So fast?" Nana read the contents of the card.

"I want to end it quickly," Riles said, opening the door. He walked out, "Send it ASAP."

"But… Riles…" Nana stammered, but she couldn't get the words out right.

"Nana! I'm back! Or should I even say that…" Daisuke's appeared behind her.

"Daisuke!" Nana turned and hugged Daisuke. "You're okay! I though Riles did something to you out of anger!"

"Wahh! Nana I'm suffocating! And why would you think Riles would have done something to me?" Daisuke asked, Pushing Nana away by her shoulders.

"We thought so to," Merissa admitted.

"Same here," Caitlin said, raising a hand of apology.

"I told you I didn't do ANYTHING to him," Riles said.

"I'm glad you're fine Daisuke," Nana hugged Daisuke again.

"Nana-chan! Stop hugging me! I'm going to die if you keep doing it!" Daisuke yelled, pushing Nana away.

"I can't help it! I was sooo sooo worried!" Nana tightened her hug.

Merissa, Caitlin and Riles looked at the 2 embraced people in front of them. Riles turned, growing redder and redder each moment.

"My my, is someone getting jealous because Daisuke is getting hugged or should I say, Nana getting hugged," Caitlin joked at Riles.

"I am not jealous of ANY of them. I just have… work to do," Riles answered angrily, blushing a bit by the comment.

"Fine. What ever you say boss," Caitlin sniggered.

Riles continued stomping to his room, leaving the others at the lounge.

Merissa just stared at Riles. Once he slammed his door close, she brought her attention back to Nana. Caitlin would have been right if the comment was directed at her. She was jealous. Jealous that nana was getting Riles attention. Why Nana? Nana had Daisuke? Why did Riles have to pick Nana?

**X**

"I'll be going back first okay Daisuke? Take care of Nana while Riles is 'doing his work' in his room," Caitlin Smiled, walking out of the room.

"You make me sounds like a kid!" Nana yelled.

"Then, stay good lil kiddo," Caitlin blew a kiss to Nana. "Sayonara"

"Ah, cya," Daisuke waved as the door closed.

"Finally, she's gone," Nana sighed, "I have something important to tell you but since Riles is still in this building I need you to keep quiet," Nana said, taking out a notepad and a pen. She scribbled something on the notepad and handed it to Daisuke, along with the card.

(A/N: from now on, _italics _will be what is written on the notepad)

_Riles wants Dark in France_, Nana wrote.

Daisuke read the contents of the card. His eyes worried. Once finished, he scribbled something back,

_I can't decide! My mother is the one usually doing this planning and stuff._

Nana frowned and quickly scribbled back.

_Urgh… you can come anytime but just as you come! If Riles turn ballistic because Dark didn't turn up, I'm the one that is going to be blamed! He would say like I didn't hand the note to Dark or something…_

_ I'll talk to my mother about this and I'll give you a call okay?_

_ Yeah yeah. DO it quick okay?_

_ Yeah. Can we talk like normal now?_

"Um… Yeah… I guess you can go home now. Riles won't be coming out till tomorrow morning," Nana said.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Daisuke stood up.

"Yep," Nana replied.

"If anything goes wrong, call me okay!" Daisuke said, leaving the room.

"Yeah," Nana smiled back. As soon as Daisuke left, she frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "When will this war end? Can it… never end?" She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and lay back on the bed and went into a deep slumber.

**X**

"WHAT? A notice from that unknown boy working with Crème? Does that mean he knows who we really are?" Emiko yelled once she saw the note.

"No, he doesn't. Nana was the one who sent it to me. She says we can leave anytime as long as we leave for Paris sooner or later," Daisuke explained.

"Is it wise to accept his challenge?" Daiki questioned.

"We must accept it! It says here, if you want to get all the artifacts in Paris, we must pass him. And knowing France, it's like the place where art itself grew," Emiko slammed the note on the table.

"So we're going to France?" Kosuke asked.

"Yes! We are! This weekend. Once we get there, we will be doing a lot of stealing," Emiko grinned evilly, "Daisuke!" Emiko glared at Daisuke.

"Y..yes?" Daisuke stuttered in fear.

"Tell Dark to be prepared. We're facing an enemy. He might be able to see his beloved Krad if he is lucky," Emiko said threateningly.

"I think Dark heard that," Daisuke said.

"I did. And I'm fully prepared," Dark said, finishing his transformation.

"The more obstacle there is, the better it will be," Dark said, turning to the balcony. He took out a card, "Wiz!"

"Kyuu!" Wiz called out.

"Send this to Riles and make sure he doesn't spot you. You will never know when a Hikari can sense you," Dark let Wiz bite on the card.

"Go! WIZ!" Dark opened the balcony and Wiz transformed into Darks wings. It flew out and up and soon was not visible.

"Emiko," Dark turned to look at Emiko, "book the first flight to Paris on Saturday. I'm accepting this declaration of war," Dark smirked.

**TOBECONTINUED**

NYAH! HUGWY! TT  
It's fasting month and I took a whole day typing this… Nyooo… TT  
I want food… (foods run away) fine! Water! (glasses of water run away) ARGH! Something to consume PLEASE! (a glass of saliva nudges Itchan)  
OO  
That's plain gross. NO! Something better to consume! (the glass of saliva nudges Itchan more furiously)  
GAH! NO! You must taste awful!  
Anyway, this chap… I dunno… awful? Maybe. Good? Maybe…  
Uhyaaa! .  
Anyway! Move on! OO  
I'm gonna type the next few chapters.  
Honestly, the test isn't done yet but once it's done… Don't be surprised if my story get's updated every 24 hours  
Enjoy


End file.
